


Sevenplay

by Noonim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: brezhoneg
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonim/pseuds/Noonim





	1. Sevenplay

“Joonie hyung, you are the party expert. Show us a game.” Taehyung tilted his head to the side, mostly because the alcohol swirling in his skull made it too heavy to keep upright.

“Since when am I the party expert?” Namjoon protested, “Jin hyung and Yoongi hyung are older than me…”

“Yeah but I hate people.” Yoongi pointed out, trying not to look too affronted as Jimin nuzzled into his shoulder with a giggle.

“We could play Never Have I Ever.” Jin shrugged, and Namjoon quirked an eyebrow at him.

“What, with the three biggest virgins in history?” He snorted, earning himself a glare from Taehyung and Jungkook.

“Who said I was a virgin?” Jimin grinned so big his eyes disappeared, and everyone looked at him.

“Alright, since when are you not a virgin?” Jungkook demanded.

“Who said I wasn’t a virgin?” Yoongi muttered, and the room descended into chaos.

“Yoongi-hyung, but you’re so handsome!” Taehyung frowned, crawling over to the older man, who grumped, already regretting his honesty, and downed the last of his beer.

“Had better things to fucking do. Piss off.”

“Let’s just play the game!” Hoseok suggested, “I wanna hear what Jiminie’s been holding out on us.”

“Can I start?” Jimin asked, pouring himself yet another vodka and coke.

“Careful, Minnie.” Jin warned, but Jimin didn’t seem to hear him.

“Never have I ever sucked a dick.” Jimin trilled, and the room descended into tense silence.

“Fuck’s sake.” Jin muttered, taking a quick sip of his wine.

Namjoon waited until everyone was demanding answers from Jin before discreetly drinking a little of his own drink. He caught Yoongi’s eye as he put his drink down, and both turned a little pink.

“It was when I was in high school, I was curious, my friend was gay, I did it. No big deal.” Jin shrugged, “I’d probably do it again if I liked someone who happened to have a cock.”

“What was it like?” Taehyung asked, swallowing hard.

“Jesus, Taehyung-ah, could you have any more of an oral fixation if you tried?” Hoseok laughed, shaking his head as he got up to fetch some ice for the whiskey he and Namjoon were drinking.

“Curiosity is healthy!” Taehyung shrugged, turning his attention back to Jin.

“It was okay. Weird, for sure, but yeah. Makes your jaw ache a bit.”

“Did it taste good?”

“Taehyung!” Yoongi hissed.

“What?”

“If you’re that hard up, go jerk off in the work room.”

“Alright, alright.” Tae pouted, sending a sideways glance at Jungkook, who was looking at Jin’s mouth intently. Jin preened, enjoying the fact that the younger guys were envious of his experience.

“Since I was the only one who answered, I guess it’s my turn next?” Jin asked, and the others agreed. “Never have I ever… Hmmm…” Jin looked directly at Hoseok as he sat back down. “Never have I ever had sex in a car.”

“God dammit, Jin!” Hoseok yelped.

“Oooooh, Hobi-hyung.” Jimin giggled, now half-lying on Yoongi’s lap. The older man was tentatively petting his hair.

“It was with my girlfriend, it was one time, we didn’t get caught. It was actually really fucking uncomfortable, so… Whatever.” Hoseok shrugged. “Never have I ever fantasised about someone sitting in this room.”

Now that brought the room to a standstill. Jimin was the first to drink, shameless as ever, and the other five all followed, none of them making eye contact with any of the others. As the only straight guy there, Hoseok howled with laughter.

“I knew it! You’re all so naughty!” He grinned, giving them all a salacious look in turn. “Go on then, tell us. All of you. Namjoon?”

“What? No way! I… I’m not saying.” The leader shook his head.

“I’ve fantasised about all of you.” Jimin said dreamily, gazing at Namjoon’s hands where they were wrapped around his glass.

“Me too.” Jungkook nodded, though he glanced at Taehyung as he said it.  
“Are we doing this?” Namjoon asked.

“I’ve thought about Namjoon.” Yoongi piped up, and everyone’s eyes snapped to him. “Like you all haven’t thought about him as well.”

“He does have that authority thing going on.” Taehyung agreed.

“Oh my God.” Namjoon groaned, “I feel naked all of a sudden.”

“Come on, Joonie, who do you think about when you’re all alone at night?” Jin purred, and Namjoon made the mistake of looking up into the dark shine of his eyes. How could such a pretty face be so innocent and yet look so… Hungry?

“I… I don’t know. Most of you.”

“I swear to God, if it’s everyone but me I’ll be so pissed off.” Hoseok pouted, leaning into Namjoon.

“You’re all crazy hot, you know that.” Namjoon huffed, squirming a little as Jimin crawled towards him, reaching out to pet his calf.

“It’s okay, Joonie hyung, you don’t have to say. It’s your turn to think of one.” Jimin said lowly, inserting himself directly onto Namjoon’s lap.

“Shit.” He hadn’t even begun to think of one. “Never have I ever… Made a girl squirt.”

“You haven’t?” Hoseok asked, shrugging and taking a long sip.

“Well… I don’t know, I’ve only really ever had quickies.”

“Oh, come on.” Yoongi interjected. “You were with that one girl back in training for like, two hours.”

“Oh yeah, I guess so.” Namjoon nodded, “I don’t think I have, though. It’s my next goal.” He smirked a little bit, finishing off his drink and holding out his glass to Hoseok for a refill.

“It’s literally the best thing in the entire world.” Jin piped up, looking dreamily into the distance. “They always look so surprised, and then so sleepy and cute when they’re done.”

“Don’t, Jin, God, I’ll get a boner.” Hoseok groaned, handing Namjoon his drink back. Namjoon gulped most of it down in one.

“Never have I ever done anal.” Jungkook announced out of the blue, and Taehyung choked on his drink.

“I have!” Jimin volunteered, licking his lips to catch a stray drop of coke.  
“Which way?” Jungkook asked.

“Both.” Jimin shrugged.

“Who the fuck let you top?” Namjoon laughed, and Jimin looked at him over his shoulder.

“I could bring you to your knees, Kim Namjoon.” He purred, making Namjoon’s mouth fall open.

“Holy shit, sweet little Jiminie’s a Dom.” Jin said softly, a little bit awestruck.

“Don’t doubt it, hyung.” Jimin giggled, back to his adorable grinning self.

“I think you broke Namjoon.” Hoseok laughed once he was done with his drink.

“I’m fine.” Namjoon insisted.

“Did you drink?”

“Yeah.” He said shortly, scratching the back of his head while Jimin exchanged a scandalous look with Jungkook.

“It’s different to a pussy, right?” Taehyung asked.

“Tae!” Yoongi yelped, leaning over to give the younger man a slap on the knee.

“Oh come on, I’m horny and hopeless and I’ve literally run out of new porn to watch. I think I’ve seen the whole internet. Give me something, here!” He babbled, clearly having drunk his already fragile brain-to-mouth filter away.

“I’ve only ever received it… In the ass… So I don’t know.” Namjoon shrugged.

“You’re a bottom?!” Jungkook screeched, scandalised.

“Oh my God.”

“Holy shit, that’s hot.” Taehyung moaned, looking thoroughly debauched lounging across Yoongi’s lap.

“I am so going to bed.” Namjoon moved to push Jimin from his lap, but the younger man refused to move.

“How have none of us ever hooked up after three years?” Jimin asked the circle, “like, is it such a terrible idea?”

“Yes.” Yoongi and Namjoon answered at the same time, and turned bright red almost in sync.  
“Holy mother of God, you two fucked!” Jin screeched, clapping his hands to his mouth. “You and Yoongi!”

“We did not!” Namjoon protested as Taehyung got off Yoongi’s lap to peer into his face, visibly shocked.

“Not exactly.” Yoongi shrugged.

“Yoongi!” Namjoon yelled, feeling like he might just die.

“He sucked my cock. When we first met. We didn’t know we were gonna be in a band together, it was before Bangtan. We decided not to talk about it.”

“A promise that you just broke!” Namjoon pointed out, playing with the hem of his shirt.

“You just left Joonie hanging?!” Jin demanded.

“Of course not, I fingered him.” Yoongi shrugged.

“Fucking hell.” Namjoon groaned.

“How have we only learned about this now?!” Hoseok demanded, positively gleeful. “This is fantastic.”

“I… I was in a weird place, okay?! I didn’t have any faith in myself and Yoongi… Was there.” Namjoon said quietly, and the room fell silent for a moment.

“And I had never, you know, done that stuff, and come on, was I gonna say no to a dude like Joonie practically throwing himself at me?”

“I did not throw myself at you.” Namjoon protested.

“You literally flung yourself into my arms the second we were alone in the bathroom.”

“It was romantic!”

“It was hot.” Yoongi nodded wistfully, and the others all just exchanged expressions of utter shock.

“So hey, Jungkook, wanna go lie down?” Taehyung asked casually, and Jimin jumped to his feet.

“I’m coming too!”

Jungkook looked like a deer in headlights. “What? Ummm…”

“Jesus, are you guys gonna play rock paper scissors for Kookie’s ass?” Jin laughed, shaking his head. “Look, we shouldn’t get too… It’s a bad idea for everyone to just start fucking everyone, okay? We’ve survived for this long jerking off on our own, so…”

“You’re so full of shit, Jin.” Jimin giggled, “remember that time in Hong Kong?”

“Jimin!”

“He ate me out in the shower. Best day ever.”

“Jimin!”

“I swear to God I’ve never come so hard in my life; hyung knows what he’s doing with his tongue.”

“I was frustrated.” Jin insisted.

“I was horny.” Jimin shrugged.

“Oooooh, Jin-hyung, someone just got kicked off their high horse.” Yoongi laughed.

“That was one time.”

“So was ours!” Namjoon insisted.

“You are all absolute filth.” Hoseok laughed, throwing his head back. “I love you all so much, you horny little fuckers.”

“Where the fuck did Taehyung and Jungkook go?” Yoongi demanded.

“Kim Taehyung!” Jimin shouted, leaping to his feet and sprinting down the hall to the room he shared with the other man.

“Oh shit, Kookie.” Taehyung moaned faintly from behind the closed door. “God, baby, how did you… Fuck.”

“You guys had better let me at least watch!” Jimin whined, and after a bit of shuffling, the door opened just enough that Jungkook’s pale hand could dart out and pull Jimin in by the scruff of his neck.

“Are they about to have a threesome?” Namjoon asked into the sudden silence, broken only by drunken giggles coming from Taehyung and Jimin’s room.

“Should we?” Jin asked, looking at Yoongi and Namjoon.

“Should we what?” Hoseok pressed.

“Oh, you should probably go… For a walk. For your own sanity.” Jin smirked, going onto all fours to crawl towards Namjoon like a cat ready to pounce.

“Hey, okay, so I’m being kicked out cus I’m straight? Maybe I’m curious. Maybe I wouldn’t mind, you know, watching.” Hoseok stammered, but he was already jamming his feet into his shoes.

“Jin-hyung.” Yoongi murmured, reaching out to loop a finger in the back of Jin’s jeans. Jin paused, looking over his shoulder.

“Yeah? Come on, baby, you know you’re a part of this too, right?” The door slammed shut behind Hoseok, and Namjoon whimpered quietly in the back of his throat.

“Namjoon is skittish.” Yoongi explained, moving closer to their leader. “Do you want this, Joonie? Want me and Jin-hyung to…”

“Ravish you?” Jin finished in the lowest and most sultry voice that Namjoon had ever heard, and he gulped.

“Uhh…”

“You can say no.” Yoongi reminded him, and Jin nodded, though he was praying to whatever Gods were up there that Namjoon wanted this.

“This is a bad idea.” Namjoon pointed out. “For our careers.”

“Think of it as team-building. Brought us closer together, right?” Yoongi replied. “For once, Joonie, put what you want ahead of what you think is best for everybody else.” He murmured, crawling over to sit next to Namjoon.

“Yeah, baby, let us make you feel good. You know we will. I’ll bet you’ve been dying to have Yoongi’s fingers again, hmmm?”

Namjoon closed his eyes. He realised, about five minutes too late, that he was hard and panting.

“Gods know I’ve been thinking about your mouth, Joon.” Yoongi muttered, and Jin moaned under his breath, his long fingers reaching out to stroke Yoongi’s jawline and down his chest.

“C’mere.” Jin ordered gently, tugging Yoongi in for a slow-burning kiss that made Namjoon’s toes curl to watch. Jin’s eyebrows creased in the middle in concentration, and Yoongi’s eyes stayed lazily half open, licking into the older man’s mouth while gauging Namjoon’s reaction.

“Okay. Yeah, yeah, okay.” Namjoon said after a couple of minutes, his hand squeezing himself through his jeans. “Come on, yeah, let’s do it.”

The two pulled away, breathing a little heavier than before. “Yeah? You want us, Joonie?” Jin asked, eyes half-lidded and darker than Namjoon thought possible.

He bit back a whimper as he nodded.

“Bedroom.” Yoongi insisted, jumping to his feet.

Namjoon would swear the next morning that he had no idea how this happened. He wasn’t that drunk, his mind more blown by the sight of Yoongi kissing down Jin’s neck than the alcohol he’d consumed. He was staring at them like he couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening, his hand lazily working over his erection.

“You gonna sit there all night, Joonie?” Jin purred, reaching out for him as Yoongi pulled back to yank his boxers off. Namjoon clambered over to the older man and almost fell face first into his crotch, but disguised it as if he’d meant to lean down to kiss and nibble up Jin’s thighs.

“I can’t believe I’m losing my virginity in a threesome.” Yoongi snorted with laughter, shaking his head as his hand trailed gently up Namjoon’s spine. “Talk about the idol life, huh?”

“Yoongi.” Jin growled, carding his fingers through Namjoon’s hair. “Help Joonie take off his pants, would you? I think he’s about to get a little busy.”

“Hyung.” Namjoon choked, glancing up as Yoongi palmed his ass.

“What do you want, baby?” Jin asked, tugging a little to get Namjoon sat up so he could look him in the eye properly.

“I don’t know.”

“Bullshit.” Yoongi chuckled, throwing the last of Namjoon’s clothes over his shoulder and running his hand down the other man’s stomach. “Say it, Namjoon. Tell Seokjin that you want him.”

Namjoon felt like his head was going to explode when Yoongi’s fingers trailed along the head of his cock, eyes fluttering for a moment before focussing on Jin, his gaze roaming expanses of pale, flawless skin. “I, um… I want to… Want to come.”

“I noticed.” Jin smirked, pulling Namjoon in for a reassuring kiss. “Baby, I’m not going to push you away. I’m here. I want you, in any way that you decide.”

“You can top if you want, Joon.” Yoongi promised him, biting his lip. “Your cock…”

“Just as pretty as the rest of him.” Jin agreed, hand sliding up Namjoon’s thigh.  
“Fuck, I can’t… Think.” Namjoon gasped, head tipping back as Jin’s teeth found his pulse. “Someone, just…”

“Say. It.” Jin snarled, and Namjoon bit back a whimper.

“Fuck me.”

“You want us inside you, Joonie?” Yoongi asked, plastering his chest to Namjoon’s back. “Want us to open you up just for us?”

“Please.” Namjoon choked, rocking his hips back to grind on Yoongi’s erection. “Want you. Both of you. Need to fucking…”

“You need to relax, baby.” Jin soothed, licking over the mark he’d left on Namjoon’s neck and pulling back, grasping the younger man’s hair tightly and pressing their foreheads together. “Breathe, Joonie, just breathe with me, you sound like you’re gonna pass out.” Yoongi had disappeared for a moment, Namjoon noticed vaguely, but he was too busy looking into Jin’s eyes, searching for an anchor, his breathing slowing gradually. Jin’s long fingers caressed his cheek, his lips, and his throat. “You’re so beautiful, Namjoon.”

“Not like you.”

“Well, no-one’s like me.” Jin teased, running his hands down Namjoon’s arms. “But God, I could... “ He let out a soft grunt, reaching back to feel Namjoon’s ass. “You’re so solid, Joonie, holding us all together, making sure you’re doing your best all the time. So good. You’re so good to us all, baby.”

“I’m shit. Look at this mess we’ve gotten into. Should’ve said no.” Namjoon muttered, eyes stinging absurdly.

“Don’t do that, Joonie. Don’t blame yourself. This isn’t a mistake, okay? None of us are going to wake up tomorrow and regret it because we all love each other. You love us all, don’t you? All of your boys and your hyungs?”

“Yeah, ‘course I do.” Namjoon insisted, hands grasping Jin’s broad shoulders.

“Then why is this a mistake?” Jin pointed out, hand slipping around Namjoon’s cock.

“Don’t know. Too good to be true.”

“Namjoon, you really do have a problem accepting nice things for yourself, don’t ya?” Yoongi drawled, behind Namjoon again. He craned his head over Namjoon’s shoulder for a quick kiss as he pressed a bottle of lube into Jin’s hand.

“Shut up.” Namjoon blushed.

“Joonie just needs to be reminded how precious he is sometimes, don’t you, baby?”

“Please.” Namjoon blushed harder, “please, hyung, I need you.”

Jin nodded with a smile, urging Namjoon to lie down. He slicked up his fingers slowly, not taking his eyes from Namjoon’s face for a moment, who squeezed his own shut, overwhelmed by the heated gazes from his two bandmates.

“Yoongi, I think it’s time you paid Joonie back for that blowjob, don’t you?” Jin drawled, nipping at Yoongi’s shoulder.

“Sure. But I swear, you’d better save me a piece of you or else.” He smirked, crouching down between Namjoon’s legs. Namjoon spread them wide without even thinking.

“Such a good boy for us, Joonie.” Jin hummed, his cock twitching as Yoongi lapped at the head of Namjoon’s cock.

Namjoon moaned a little too loudly, toes curling as Yoongi teased his erection. Jin was happy to sit back for a moment and watch, but then he had a wicked idea. He pressed himself closer to Yoongi, dry hand slowly stroking the curve of his ass. Yoongi caught on quickly, spreading his knees a little wider and arching his back. Jin teased him only for a moment, before sinking his first slicked finger inside the only virgin in the room.

“Shit.” Yoongi choked, pulling off Namjoon’s cock to moan. Namjoon made a questioning noise, opening his eyes only to whine as he realised that Jin was slowly, slowly fingering Yoongi open.

“He’s so tight around my finger, Joonie. You want him to sit on your cock?” Jin asked, and Namjoon nodded hastily, licking his lips as Yoongi’s mouth sunk back down around his dick.

“Yeah, yeah, that’d be awesome.” Namjoon panted, and Jin let out a soft laugh.

“Awesome.” He repeated, shaking his head as he pushed his finger a little further into Yoongi, squeezing a little more lube to his hole. “How’s that feel, baby?” He asked, and Yoongi pulled back from Namjoon’s cock once more.

“Good, good, gimme another one, give it, give it.”

“Aish, baby, where are your manners?” Jin growled, fucking his finger in a little harder before squeezing his second finger inside alongside the first.

“Sorry, shit, shit, please.” Yoongi whined, throwing his head back, and Namjoon let out a whimper in sympathy, watching the other rapper’s hips cant back.

“I bet hyung’s fingers feel so good in you, Yoongi.” Namjoon rasped, palming his cock. “So… Fuck, so long and good. Jin hyung, pass me the lube.” He begged, making a grabby hand for the bottle.

“You are such good boys for your hyung.” Jin sighed, watching Namjoon fit one of his fingers into himself. “Joonie, baby, make sure you use enough lube, baby boy.”

“Yeah, yeah, feels good.” Namjoon writhed on the bed, Yoongi moaning as he sunk his teeth into Namjoon’s thigh.

“Mmmmmm…” Jin used his dry hand to stroke his cock briefly, aching to be inside one of the other men. “Which one of you should I fuck first, hmmm? Who wants my cock the most?”

“Hyung, hyung, need it.” Namjoon pouted, arching his hips so he could drag two fingers against his own prostate. “Yoongi hyung can ride me while you fuck me open, please, please, want it.”

“I know you do, baby, such a good boy when you beg for your Oppa.” Jin said it before he could think, but judging by the keens that escaped the two other men, he hadn’t made a mistake.

“Oppa, please, faster.” Yoongi requested, fucking his ass back harder on Jin’s fingers. “Please, please, wanna be full of Joonie’s cock.”

“Oh God, Yoongi.” Namjoon whined, “you look so fucking good fucking yourself on Oppa’s fingers.”

“Jesus Christ, I need to fuck you.” Jin groaned, and Namjoon responded by scissoring his fingers wide, hissing at the quick stretch but drizzling a bit more lube onto his hole and pushing through it. “Let me finish prepping Yoongi first, baby, and then I’ll fuck you as hard as you like, yeah?”

“Oppa, please, ‘m ready, ‘m ready please, want Joonie’s cock.” Yoongi insisted, dick smearing precome onto his soft little tummy. Jin stretched out the three fingers inside the younger man, and hummed with satisfaction, before pulling out.

“Go on, baby, take what you need. You know Joonie wants to make you feel good.” He encouraged, helping Yoongi situate himself on Namjoon’s hips as Namjoon extracted his fingers from himself and pulled a pillow under his hips. Jin helped slick Namjoon’s cock and guide it to fit right up against Yoongi’s hole. “You gonna be good to your hyung, Joonie? Gonna make his first time so, so good for him?”

“Yeah, yeah, gonna fuck you so good, Yoongi.” Namjoon jerked his hips up in increments, slowly letting his cock thrust up inside the tight space Jin had opened for him. “Oh God.”

Yoongi’s eyebrows were crinkled together, mouth open and head tilting back. Jin sat up on his knees so Yoongi could lean back on him, petting him through the initial stretch. The three descended into silence and Yoongi swallowed up Namjoon’s cock, all of them panting tensely and trying their very best not to come.

“How does Joonie feel, baby?” Jin asked eventually, once Yoongi was seated and rocking impatiently back and forth.

“Hurts. Hurts so fucking good.” Yoongi drawled, rolling his hips a little more, deeply, making Namjoon let out a strangled moan.

“Oppa, please, need you inside. Need you, too.”

“Greedy little Joonie.” Jin smiled fondly, making sure Yoongi was happily rocking himself before pulling back enough to pull Namjoon’s legs over his hips and fit the head of his cock to Namjoon’s wet little hole. “You ready, baby?”

“Yeah, yeah, please, hyung, please, please, need to be good for you, oppa, come on, come on, need…”

“We’ve got you, Joonie.” Yoongi soothed, petting down Namjoon’s chest as he rose up higher than before, dropping down suddenly and making all three men grunt in pleasure. “Your cock is so thick, Joonie, feels so fucking good.”

“Fuck, Namjoon, you’re so wet.” Jin groaned, pushing slowly inside. “God, I’m gonna fucking wreck you, baby, gonna make you come so hard.”

“Oppa!” Namjoon yelped as Jin fucked right up against his prostate, making his hips jerk inside of Yoongi, which led to Yoongi bouncing on his cock all the more eagerly. “Oh God, oh God, Yoongi, Jin, fuck, fuck me, please, please!”

“Joonie!” Yoongi moaned, hand reaching down to wrap around his cock. “Getting close, can’t last, shit, sorry, fuck I’m gonna…”

“Yeah, come on, baby. Let me see you come all over Namjoon, mark him up, get him filthy, baby.” Jin growled, fucking Namjoon a little faster. “You know he wants it, Yoongi, knows he wants to be your little cumslut, look at his face, look how bad he wants you, baby. Out of his fucking mind for you. Go on, squirt all over that pretty skin.”

Yoongi came helplessly, falling silent with hitching, sweet breaths, clenching impossibly tight around Namjoon. “Fuck.” He whimpered breathlessly as his body twitched, all the tension in his shoulders draining away.

Namjoon was on another planet, he was sure of it. He was moaning way too loudly, more or less thrashing under Yoongi, who looked like he was danger of falling asleep. Jin wrapped his arms around Yoongi from behind and let the younger man slump into him, kissing him neck gently, fucking into Namjoon at a comparatively brutal pace. Yoongi hummed, letting his head fall back against Jin’s shoulder, content and sated.

“God, Joonie, you look so good with Yoongi’s come all over you. You gonna come, baby? You gonna shoot up inside Yoongi’s tight little hole?”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s so good, feels good… Harder, Oppa, please.” He begged, wrapping his calves loosely around Jin’s back.

“Such a little slut.” Jin murmured fondly, keeping one arm secure around Yoongi’s waist while gripping Namjoon’s hip with the other, panting hard as he fucked the other man hard and fast.

It didn’t take much longer after that, Namjoon’s body tensing hard before he let out a high-pitched moan, his cock pulsing inside Yoongi as he hit his release, making the other rapper groan happily. Jin let Namjoon milk his cock, slowing down before pulling out completely and guiding Yoongi down onto the bed.

“Come here, baby.” Jin ordered, breath ragged, pulling Namjoon up by his hair just enough that his mouth was in line with Jin’s cock. He leaned forward to suck it, but Jin shook his head. “Not today, baby. I’m gonna jerk off and come all over your pretty face.” He moaned, wrist flicking with every stroke of his hand, the head leaking copious amounts of pre-cum.

“Yeah, yeah, come on my face, hyung. Want your come.” Namjoon begged, eyes wild with desperation, and Jin grunted, shooting off across Namjoon’s cheeks and nose.

“God, I’m never watching porn again.” Yoongi moaned, and Jin laughed breathlessly, letting Namjoon suckle on the end of his cock for a moment before licking his lips.

“You did so good, baby.” Jin praised, grabbed his discarded t-shirt from the floor and wiping the drying cum from Namjoon’s chest and face. Namjoon purred, curling up into Yoongi, who for once didn’t complain, and Jin hummed softly as he watched the two of them nuzzle into each other, biting his lip. “My boys.” He smiled, spooning up behind Yoongi and petting any bit of skin he could reach.

“God bless Jung Hoseok.” Namjoon said faintly, “and God bless KY jelly.”

Yoongi snorted and smacked Namjoon in the clavicle, all three of them giggling sleepily.

Meanwhile....

“Tae, can we make out for a while first?” Jungkook asked as Taehyung shut the door behind them as quietly as he could.

“Of course, Kookie. We’re not going to do anything you don’t feel like. I’ve never done this before either, remember?” He replied, voice dropping low as his hands came to rest on Jungkook’s hips. “I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since I first saw you dance.” Taehyung admitted, only a little pink, and Jungkook pulled him towards the bed.

“Why’d you wait so long?”

“Thought it wasn’t allowed.” Taehyung shrugged, smiling as he got himself situated on the mattress. “Come here, sweetheart.”

“I’m not a sweetheart.” Jungkook groused, but lay down next to him nevertheless, his body plastered against Taehyung’s side, his hands timidly petting the other man’s tummy.

“You are.”

Jungkook made an affronted noise, but he quickly forgot about any offence he felt when Tae leaned over his body to kiss him softly on the mouth, their dry lips sliding together. The two shifted a little awkwardly as they adjusted to feeling short hair and sharp jaws under their fingers rather than long silky strands and smooth skin.

Taehyung opened his mouth a little, teasing the seam of Jungkook’s lips with his tongue, and the younger opened up instantly, using his tongue a little too much in his inexperience, but Taehyung would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on. The kiss deepened quickly, and Jungkook let out a soft whimper that he’d deny ever happened as Taehyung pressed him a little harder into the bed.

Taehyung growled softly under his breath as he came up for air, his eyes drinking in the sight of his golden maknae looking thoroughly fucked, despite barely having been touched yet. “How far have you gone before, Kookie?” He asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

“Uhh… I… One time I touched a girl’s boob, and she kinda… Rubbed me off. Didn’t take my trousers off, though.” He answered, eyes shining earnestly as he hooked a leg around Taehyung’s calf. “What about you?”

“I fingered a girl a couple of times, and she jerked me off. No more than that, no. Never even kissed a boy before, though.” Taehyung smiled, dipping his head to nuzzle at Jungkook’s cheek.

“Me neither.” Jungkook agreed, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side, letting out a long breath as Taehyung started kissing his neck. “That feels good, Tae.”

“Yeah? You smell awesome, baby.”

“Tae?” Jungkook asked, curling his toes in his socks, “can we take off some more clothes?”

Taehyung didn’t answer, just grinned and sat up, urging Jungkook’s shirt over his head and nipping at his chest. “Look at my little maknae; you’ve got more muscles than Jiminie.”

“Tae… That’s not true.” Jungkook whined, unbuttoning his jeans. “Trousers, too, I want… I want to, y’know… Rub up against you a little bit.”

“You want me to hump you, baby?” Taehyung surmised, making Jungkook blush. “Yeah, just… Yeah, I’m really hard though.” He admitted, a guilty smirk on his face.

“Fuck, me too.”

They took a moment to just look at each other once they were both in their underwear, before Taehyung dived into kissing the other once more, soft little growls tumbling from his lips and Jungkook nibbled at his lower lip. He was surprised when Jungkook turned them over, Taehyung finding himself with a lap full of panting Jungkook, eyes glazed over with lust.

“You’re so hot.” Taehyung groaned, running his hands down Jungkook’s back to squeeze his ass.

“So are you.” Jungkook replied, voice strained as he ground down on Taehyung’s cock. “Oh shit, Tae, you’re… Big.”

“Yeah?” Taehyung grinned, eyes half-lidded, “feels good?” He asked, palming Jungkook’s cock.

“Feels fucking good.”Jungkook agreed, rolling his hips like he was fucking himself on Taehyung’s erection.

“Oh, shit, Kookie… How did you… Fuck yeah.” Taehyung moaned, rocking his hips up into the younger man’s ass in a way that made him feel filthy. “You’d look so good riding my cock.”

They heard a shuffle from the other room, and then a pounding on the door. They froze, eyes wide, wondering if they were about to be cussed out by Seokjin.

“At least let me watch!” They heard Jimin whine, and smirked at each other.

“You want him, too?” Taehyung checked as Jungkook got up to answer the door.

“Fuck yeah, have you seen his hips move?”

Taehyung moaned at the memories of Jimin dancing, closing his eyes for a moment to centre himself as Jungkook yanked Jimin into the room. When he opened his eyes, Jimin was stripping his clothes off slowly, Jungkook practically drooling under Jimin’s sultry gaze.

“Chim chim, baby, come here.” Taehyung requested, squeezing his dick through his boxers as Jimin turned around, slipping his boxers off around his ankles, “fuck, can I suck it? Just for a bit?”

Jimin grinned, but it wasn’t his shiny grin; it was one that Taehyung had only seen when Jimin was on camera. It was dangerous, made him feel like he was about to be eaten alive. “But what’s little Kookie gonna do then, hmm?”

“I… I’d like to watch, and kiss you.” Jungkook piped up, and Jimin reached for the waistband of Jungkook’s boxers, pulling him over to the bed and pressing their lips together hard. Taehyung moaned at the sight, crawling over to where the two were at the foot of the bed and slinking to his knees, nuzzling into Jimin’s groin before taking him slowly in his mouth.

“Fuck, Tae, your mouth… Kookie, look at him. He fucking loves it.” Jimin moaned, Jungkook letting out a soft little whine as he saw the fire in Taehyung’s eyes, his lips stretched wide and red around Jimin’s cock. Jungkook squirmed out of his boxers, and when his cock came into sight, Taehyung pulled off Jimin and got to work on the younger man’s length.

“Tae!” Jungkook’s head tipped back, and Jimin took the opportunity to kiss his neck. “Holy shit.”

Jimin sucked a faint mark into Jungkook’s neck before looking back down at Taehyung, nudging his cock against his cheek, reminding Taehyung to switch once again. Placated, Jimin kissed Jungkook, hands running all over the maknae’s body.

Taehyung switched between their cocks happily for a while, jerking the other while his mouth was busy, until both Jimin and Jungkook were panting and arching forward into his mouth. His own cock was dripping pre-come steadily into his boxers, but he resisted the urge to touch himself, wanting to drag his own pleasure out for as long as possible.

“God, Jiminie, I want more.” Jungkook moaned throatily, hands knotted in Jimin’s hair as he looked down at Taehyung at their feet.

“What do you want, Kookie? You want to fuck Taehyung?” Jimin asked, running one of his hands through Taehyung’s hair.

“I-I want TaeTae to eat me out.” Jungkook admitted breathlessly, making both other men groan gutturally. Spurred on by their reaction, he continued, “and I wanna, wanna see what you’re like all… You know, toppy.”

Jimin giggled as cutely as ever, his hand squeezing Jungkook’s ass playfully. “You want me to hold you down and make you feel good, Kookie? Want your hyung to use you all up?”

At the sound of Jungkook’s whimper, Taehyung got to his feet, one hand on each of their cocks, and whined for attention. Jimin’s expression shifted in a second, eyes darkening at the sight of Taehyung’s swollen, slick lips, and greedily pulled him into a kiss, making Taehyung’s grip tighten on both of their erections.

Jungkook watched them kiss with interest, licking his lips restlessly before realising that Taehyung was still wearing his boxers. Taking the opportunity to pull them down, Taehyung made a grateful little noise and Jimin pulled back, flicking Taehyung’s wrists to make him let go of their cocks before shoving him to the bed roughly. Taehyung responded with a needy, soft little noise, spreading his legs wide.

“Look at our little whore, Kookie. He’d let us do anything to him, wouldn’t you, baby?” Jimin snarled, tugging Jungkook closer to the bed.

“Please, please Jiminie.” Taehyung’s voice sounded fucked, low and rough and filthy. Jungkook growled a little at the sound of it, and Jimin beamed.

“You feel that aggression, baby? Go with it. Feels so fucking good when you make someone whimper for you. I know you’ve got a top in you, baby, now go show TaeTae what you’re made of.” He encouraged, talking softly into Jungkook’s ear. The younger nodded, stalking towards Taehyung, crawling up the mattress with his eyes fixed on Taehyung’s desperate expression.

“You look fucked, Tae.” Jungkook muttered, running his hand through the other man’s hair, and Taehyung nodded, whining and nuzzling into Jungkook’s touch. “Your mouth felt so good on me, Tae, want you to eat my hole. You okay with that?” He asked, watching the way Taehyung gulped, licking his lips and tilting his head back slightly to expose his neck. Jungkook couldn’t resist leaning down to bite at the column of his throat.

“Kookie, sweetheart, yeah, yeah, come on, sit on my face, Kookie. Wanna fuck you with my tongue.” Taehyung begged.

“Holy shit, you two look good together.” Jimin groaned from the edge of the bed, cock in his hand as Jungkook crawled up to straddle Taehyung’s face. “Taehyung, baby, I want to fuck you so bad.” Jungkook paused a little, holding himself above Taehyung so he could answer.

“Fuck me, Jimin, please, fucking… Yeah, yeah, come on, want it. Wanna be your little whore.” He moaned, and Jungkook let himself lower, groaning when he felt Taehyung’s hands spread him wide.

“Such a slut.” Jimin grunted, “Kookie, where’s the lube, baby?” He asked, retrieving it from where Jungkook pointed, the younger man too busy moaning to answer verbally. “Yeah, Tae, you’re tonguing his hole so good, making little Kookie feel so good, his cock is so hard, TaeTae. Bet you’ll want that in you after I’m done, huh? I don’t think one cock is gonna be enough to satisfy you, is it?” Taehyung whimpered desperately, and Jimin smirked, coating his fingers liberally in lube. He was pretty sure this was Taehyung’s first time, and he liked it wet and messy, anyway.

Jimin took his time taking Taehyung apart, watching Jungkook ride his face as he lesuirely fucked his fingers in and out, curling them to make Taehyung moan against Jungkook’s hole, making the maknae whine in pleasure. Jimin murmured a steady stream of filth as he slowly opened Taehyung up, eventually stretching him wide on four fingers. His digits were not the thickest, nor the longest, but he knew what he was doing, and Taehyung’s hips were writhing around desperately.

“Hyung, hyung, I’m close. Can I… Can I touch my cock?” Jungkook asked, his eyes slightly wet as he ground desperately back on Taehyung’s face.

“Not quite yet, baby, come here. Wanna watch me slide my cock inside him?” Jimin offered, and Jungkook nodded, flicking his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

“Fuck, Jiminie, hurry up, I need…”

“I know, gorgeous.” Jimin soothed, petting Taehyung’s thigh with his dry hand as he pulled his fingers out. Jungkook settled next to Jimin, lubing up his cock while Jimin rubbed at Taehyung’s hole. “Shit, Kookie, you think he’s wet enough?”

“He’s dripping, hyung.” Jungkook’s voice was wrecked.

“Fuck me! I’m fucking dying here!” Taehyung yelped. Jimin grinned, and wasted no more time in sinking into his bandmate’s ass, Jungkook moaning right along with the other two like he was getting fucked, too.

“God, you’re so wet, baby. You know how earlier you were asking if an ass felt like a pussy?” Jimin grunted, bottoming out with minimum effort; Taehyung was more or less sucking him in.

“He’s wetter than a girl.” Jungkook groaned, jerking himself off slowly.

“Don’t come, Kookie. You’re gonna fuck him after I’m done.” Jimin ordered, and Jungkook nodded eagerly.

“Move!” Taehyung shrieked, tears finally falling from his eyes as he writhed on Jimin’s cock.

Jimin gave him a sharp smack on the thigh, and snapped his hips quickly, making Taehyung whine. He growled softly under his breath as he started rolling his hips, slow and deep, and Jungkook wriggled next to him. “He’s so tight, Kookie. Feels so fucking good on my dick.”

“Ji-imin!” Taehyung whined, his legs coming up so he could grasp the undersides of his knees, holding himself open for the other man to fuck him deeper. “Harder, please, please, fuck me harder. Faster, faster, please, fuck!”

“Yeah, Jimin, fuck him like the whore he is.” Jungkook agreed, trailing his fingers along Taehyung’s throbbing length.

Jimin just let out a snarl, eyes focussed on Taehyung’s screwed up face as he fucked in harder, picking up speed until the bed was banging against the wall and Taehyung was shifting up the bed with each push of Jimin’s hips. Taehyung’s hands flew up to the headboard, stopping himself from hitting his head, and Jimin reached down to grasp his jaw, keeping Taehyung’s eyes on him as he was fucked within an inch of his life.

“Shit, I’m gonna come, Kookie, please… Touch me.” Taehyung whimpered.

“No, baby, you’re not coming until Kookie’s inside you.” Jimin insisted, “but don’t worry, baby, Daddy’s gonna come soon.”

“Jesus, Jimin.” Jungkook moaned, unable to resist giving his cock a squeeze. “You’re like a real life porno.”

“Daddy, fuck. Don’t stop, come in me, come inside me, Daddy.” Taehyung whimpered, mostly because he wanted to come already, but also the look on Jimin’s face was making him more horny by the second.

“Shit, Taehyung. Such a good little slut for me.” Jimin grunted, hips losing his rhythm as he finally broke eye contact to tip his head back, the pleasure overwhelming him. “Gonna fill you up, baby, get you even wetter for Kookie.”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck. Please, please, fuck!” Taehyung shrieked as Jimin fucked in hard. Jimin grunted loudly, suddenly stilling inside the other man as he hit his release.

“There’s a good boy.” Jimin murmured, his words slurring together a little as he basked in the pleasure from his orgasm. He pulled out slowly, making Taehyung whine, and flopped onto his side next to Taehyung. “Go on, Kookie. Fuck our little boy, make him come.”

Jungkook wasted no time in slicking his cock and plunging in, moaning at the top of his lungs at the feeling of Taehyung’s tight, wet hole clenching around him. He was a little thicker than Jimin, and a little more curved, and it made Taehyung arch.

“Kookie, Kookie, right there, fuck, there, there, there!” Taehyung cried, sobbing with the need to come. “Pleaase…” He whined.

“Not gonna last, baby.” Jungkook grunted, “want you to come on my cock, squeeze my come right out of me. Fuck, TaeTae, you look so good all… All spread out. Fuck, fuck!”

Jimin reached over to stroke Taehyung’s cock, and it only took a few seconds of friction for Taehyung’s body to seize up, shooting off all over his stomach and clamping down hard on Jungkook. The youngest groaned loudly, throwing his head back as he followed Taehyung right over the edge.

“Can’t believe it took three years for us to see you like that, Tae.” Jimin hummed, letting Jungkook fall into his arms as his free hand petted his stomach.

“Jimin.” Taehying whimpered, lying boneless on the bed, blinking the last of his tears out of his eyes. Jimin shushed him and shifted Jungkook out of his arms so he could curl around Taehyung, petting his hair gently.

“You were so beautiful, Tae, letting us take you like that. You’re so hot, baby. We love you so much.” He murmured, and Jungkook sat up, looking half asleep already.  
“Is he okay?” Jungkook asked, a little worried at the dazed look on Taehyung’s face.

“He’ll be fine. Just having a little bit of a sub drop, is all.” Jimin answered, cuddling Taehyung close, who cried softly into his chest, overwhelmed.

“A what?”

“I’ll explain in the morning. Can you go and get him a glass of water, baby? TaeTae’s probably dehydrated.”

“I made you both come, right? Felt good?” Taehyung hiccupped, and Jungkook hurried to the bathroom to get some water.

“You did, baby, best orgasm I’ve had in forever. And Kookie? You made his first time so special, baby, because you’re beautiful and so, so good. We love you so much, Taehyung. So, so much, you’re so special.” Jimin soothed, stroking his back and sides and anywhere he could reach.

“I love you too.” Taehyung sniffed, pressing his face into Jimin’s neck. He was trembling, cock still half-hard, and he had no idea why he was crying but he couldn’t stop. “Why does it feel so weird?”

“Because you were so into giving us pleasure, your heart is having a little trouble bouncing back and reminding you that you matter, too.” Jimin answered, smiling a reassurance as Jungkook re-entered the room, a glass of water in each hand. He’d put on a fresh pair of boxers, and he looked like he was about to cry, too.

“Does it hurt?” He whispered, climbing on the bed next to Taehyung as he sat up, taking one of the glasses gratefully and downing it in two gulps.

“No… I just feel…” Taehyung trailed off, Jimin still rubbing his back, and Taehyung leaned in to cuddle Jungkook, who pressed the second glass of water into his hands. “I still feel like I’m coming, but without the pleasure… Like… I don’t really feel like I’m in my body.”

“You’ll be fine, baby, I promise. It’s intense, and maybe we went a little kinkier than we should have for your first time. But you took to it so good, baby, treated us so well.” Jimin promised, tugging the two boys to lie back down once they’d put the glasses aside, tucking one sleepy boy under each arm. Taehyung had stopped crying now, but Jungkook was clinging to him tightly.

“It was so good. You made me feel so good.” Taehyung whispered, nuzzling into Jimin’s cheek, reaching over to pet Jungkook’s hair. “Your cock felt so good, Kookie.”

“You felt good too.” Jungkook mumbled, cheeks a bit pink.

“You’re not embarrassed, are you?” There was a faint smile in Taehyung’s voice, and Jimin chuckled softly, soothing the back of Jungkook’s neck with the tips of his fingers.

“No… Just… I was kinda mean to you.”

“Did you miss the part where I screamed bloody murder because it turned me on so much?” Taehyung asked, his usual sparkle firmly back in place.

“Yeah, I don’t think anyone in the building missed that, babe.” Jimin snorted, kissing first Taehyung’s hair and then Jungkook’s. “Aish, we stink.”

“Can we cuddle a little while longer?” Taehyung yawned, and Jungkook hummed in agreement. Less than five minutes later, all of them were snoring lightly.

~~~~~~~

Hoseok stood in the middle of the living room, staring blankly at a spot on the floor as he heard his bandmates and friends screech each other’s names in orgasmic bliss. He’d taken a long walk. He thought they’d have all fallen asleep. Instead he came back to hearing all six of them come inside five minutes.

He was never, ever letting them play a drinking game ever again.


	2. Can’t Beat Them

Jung Hoseok doesn’t quite know how to feel now that his bandmates have agreed that fucking each other is okay. They’d all skirted around the topic of sex for years, Hoseok happily bragging about his adventures with pretty girls across the world, but now the other six men were all humping each other constantly and Hoseok found himself feeling a little left out. He was the only one who had to jerk himself off these days, and he was getting bored of it when he could hear Namjoon whining in the room next door, sounding like he was having the time of his life.

It had been a month, and Hoseok was quietly considering telling his sexual orientation to fuck off and just put his dick in one of his friends’ mouths already. He didn’t really care that a lot of people thought he was gay, he’d seen the fans’ theories, but he honestly hand on heart felt no kind of romantic attraction to any of his bandmates. He wished he did, because it would make the gooey snuggling that seemed to be getting more frequent a lot easier to stomach.

He could recognise that all six of his friends were handsome men; and honestly, he could see himself fucking Jin or Jimin or Yoongi, the three of them a little more feminine in their face, though from what he’d begrudgingly overheard over the past few weeks, all three of them were mostly tops. Hoseok had never had a girl play with his ass before, and he honestly was okay with that. He was perfectly happy with people playing with his dick, thank you very much. How pleasurable could it possibly be, anyway?

His reverie was broken by what sounded like Taehyung crying out in pain, but he knew better by now. Sure enough, he could hear Jungkook murmuring to the older boy, unable to make out the words but recognising the tone well enough. Hoseok tipped his head back and sighed, considering for the hundredth time just knocking on the door and asking to play, too. It would be weird, though, right? How do you ask something like that?

“Hey, guys, I don’t really like the idea of getting fucked in the ass but Taehyung sounds like a really fun lay so would it be cool if I just put my cock in him for a bit and close my eyes and pretend he’s my ex?”

Not likely.

“Hey, Hobi.” Jin greeted him sweetly as he wandered into the living room, Jimin trailing behind him. They were both sweaty and looked like they were about to drop, fresh from dance practise.

“How was practise?” Hobi asked, shuffling to the side so the two of them could sit down on the couch next to him.

“Good, I finally got that stupid fucking hip thrust right.” Jin beamed, and Hoseok wondered where exactly his hyung kept that snarling, dominant sex beast he’d heard so much of lately.

“I don’t get how it took you so long, you have no problem moving your hips in the bedroom.” Jimin snorted, throwing an arm casually over the back of the sofa behind Hoseok’s head.

“That’s different. I’m not being watched.”

“From what I’ve heard, a lot of the time at least one member is watching you.” Hoseok teased, and Jin tilted his head to the side.

“Alright, I’m not being watched by people I don’t know.”

“How was your day, Hobi?” Jimin asked, eyes dragging over to Jungkook’s closed bedroom door, apparently listening to Taehyung’s desperate pleas. How Jimin was able to continue speaking to him like they weren’t listening to their friends frantically fucking, Hoseok didn’t know.

“It was okay. Joonie came in a little while ago, we hung out, watched some YouTube.” Hoseok nodded, “I think Yoongi’s still out, or he just hasn’t left his room all day.”

“Oooh, that reminds me, speaking of Namjoon hyung, did a package come earlier today?” Jimin asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“No… Why? It’s not his birthday for ages…” Hoseok checked mentally, and yeah, they had a couple of months, yet.

“It’s not for his birthday. Just thought I’d get him something nice.” Jimin shrugged, and Jin smirked so darkly it startled Hoseok a little.

“When you say something nice, d’you mean something filthy?” Hoseok asked, watching the way Jin and Jimin eyed each other.

“I’m not sure you wanna know, Hobi.”

“No, no, come on, it’s not like you guys have any secrets with me. Mr ‘I get my hyungs to call me Daddy’ and ‘I get my dongsaengs to call me Oppa.’ Aish, like I would be shocked by anything at this point.” Hoseok snorted, and Jin tilted his head to the side, considering.

“We got Joonie some lingerie.” He answered.

Hoseok’s mouth fell open a little bit. He’d expected handcuffs, whips, dildos, whatever… Not fucking panties.

“He’s gonna look so good.” Jimin sighed, shifting a little on the couch.

“What colours?” Hoseok asked before he could stop himself, and Jin grinned that evil little grin at him.

“Pastel blue, pink, black, red and these really adorable white ones with pink bows on them.” Jin answered, watching every minute change in Hoseok’s expression.

“Wow.” Hoseok replied, unable to stop himself from picturing it. “That’s… Jesus.”

“He only knows about the white ones… I can’t wait to see him in the pink ones, though.” Jin’s voice dropped an octave, and Jimin groaned in agreement.

“Pink suits him.” Hoseok nodded, surprised but not that surprised to feel a stirring in his pants. “So… He’s into, like, crossdressing?”

“Not exactly. You saw how bad he looked as Sailor Moon.” Jimin chuckled, fingers casually trailing along the back of Hoseok’s neck, “but he likes to be a good boy for us. He likes to be told he’s pretty. And what could be prettier than him begging for our cocks, legs spread wide in pretty pink panties, hmm? They’re made for a girl, so his hard cock is gonna stick out of them. Mmmmm, he’s gonna get those panties so fucking wet for us, he’s gonna look so fucked before we even touch him.”

“Fuck.” Hoseok gasped, and Jimin’s grip tightened on the back of his neck.

“Something sounding interesting to you, Hobi hyung?” Jimin purred.

“I think someone wants to see Namjoon be a good girl for his Oppa.” Jin added.

“Fuck. You two are perverted.” Hoseok choked, spreading his legs a little to accommodate his rapidly growing erection.

“Says the one who’s getting hard for us just talking about it.” Jin laughed, and that was the moment Namjoon stuck his head around the door, looking a little sleepy, his hair flat and wispy, wearing a jumper and loose-fitting boxers.

“You’re home.” Namjoon smiled, not cottoning on to what was going on until Hoseok tipped his head back, looking up at the ceiling to collect himself, Jimin still teasing the nape of his neck with his fingers. “What… What did I miss?” He asked suspiciously, eyes darting between the three of them.

“Hobi likes the idea of you being a good boy for him, Joonie. Wearing your pretty panties and begging for his cock.” Jin crooned, and Hoseok couldn’t believe the sudden change in Namjoon’s expression, going from confused leader to demure submissive in less than a second.

“I didn’t say that.” Hoseok insisted.

“You didn’t have to.” Jimin chuckled, giving Hoseok’s obvious erection a pointed look. “If you want something, take it, Hobi hyung.”

“You want me?” Namjoon asked, sounding small as he padded over to them, Jin reaching out to grasp his wrist.

“Why don’t we show Hoseok what a good little slut you can be, hmm? Give him a glimpse of what you look like all used up.” Jin suggested, and Namjoon nodded with a soft gulp, more or less throwing himself into the older man’s lap. Jimin swatted Namjoon’s ass as he got himself situated, and the leader arched his back, thrusting his ass out.

“Holy shit.” Hoseok muttered faintly, his hand cupping himself through his sweatpants. He watched as Jin ruined Namjoon’s neck, biting and sucking and snarling into the sensitive skin, Namjoon moaning quietly with every touch. Jimin pulled Namjoon’s shirt over his head and started tugging on his nipples, making Hoseok lick his lips.

“He loves having his little tits played with, don’t you, Joonie?” Jimin muttered, making Namjoon whine in response, tiny brown nipples pebbled up in response to his dongsaeng’s ministrations.

“Yeah, fuck, please, Oppa.” He moaned, tossing his head back as Jin smacked his ass with a loud clap. Hoseok grunted, shoving his trousers down over his hips. Fuck it, he thought, this was hot.

“Jesus, Joonie. You already look fucked and you’re still fully dressed.” Hoseok commented, stroking himself slowly through his boxers.

“Want it so bad.”

“What do you want, baby boy?” Jimin pressed, before leaning in to nibble on Namjoon’s chest. Hoseok reached out to run his fingers through Namjoon’s blond hair, tugging gently on it when the other man arched wantonly into his touch.

“Want you, all of you, want you to use me.” Namjoon answered breathlessly, eyes fixing on Hoseok, who felt a blush creep up his neck at record speed.

“What do you think, Hobi? You want to give our baby boy a test drive?” Jin asked, spanking Namjoon once more.

“Fuck yes.” Hoseok nodded, tugging Namjoon off Jin’s lap by his hair, making the leader keen. “God dammit, Joonie, you’re such a slut. I love it.” He groaned, pinching Namjoon’s nipples before urging him to his knees between his legs.

“You gonna suck Hobi hyung off good, Joonie? Maybe if you use your mouth well enough, Hobi will want to fuck your tight little ass.” Jimin was situating himself in Jin’s lap, the two of them running their hands all over each other, tearing off clothes, as Namjoon fished Hoseok’s cock out of his boxers and sunk down without a second of teasing. Hoseok found he couldn’t look at him quite yet, the situation still a little surreal, so looked up at the ceiling, eyes fluttering as Namjoon gulped greedily around the head of his cock.

“He’s got a good mouth, hasn’t he?” Jin murmured, voice rough from kissing Jimin.

“Fuck yeah, never had anyone take me all at once before.” Hoseok admitted, tangling his fingers in Namjoon’s hair to guide his movements, bobbing him slowly up and down his cock.

“No wonder, your cock is huge.” Jimin moaned, wriggling out of his clothes so he could press his bare chest to Jin’s.

“You like it?” Hoseok grinned, glancing over at Jimin and down to Namjoon, who looked just as happy as Hoseok had ever seen him, sucking on his cock like it was his job. He pulled the leader off his cock for a moment, slapping it against his lower lip a few times, making Namjoon beg for it.

“Yeah, yeah, I’d ride your cock so fucking hard, Hobi.” Jimin nodded, making Jin moan in turn.

“Oh, so you’ll bottom for Hobi but not for me? I see how it is.” Jin teased, smacking Jimin’s ass lightly.

“You’re just so pretty, hyung.” Jimin soothed, “can’t imagine you scaring me.”

“That’s what you want? You want me to treat you like you’re nothing? Why didn’t you say so, baby?” Jin growled, gripping Jimin’s ass tightly. “Next time we’re alone I’ll fucking show you how scary I can be.”

“Shit.” Hoseok groaned, arching his hips up as Namjoon caught the head of his cock between his lips again. “Jin hyung, you’re so hot.”

“Yeah? You’d like to watch me take Chim Chim apart, wouldn’t you? Watch him lose this toppy attitude and beg for me to fuck him nice and hard?”

Namjoon whined loudly, apparently agreeing with the idea, bobbing his head a little faster on Hoseok’s length. Jin urged Jimin from his lap, yanking down the younger man’s trousers and boxers in one, before undressing himself and tugging Jimin back down to straddle him. Hoseok pulled Namjoon off his cock, pulling him up to kiss him messily, Namjoon moaning at the contact and climbing greedily into his lap.

“Sugar, look how hard you are for me.” Hoseok muttered, only hesitating for a moment before shoving Namjoon’s boxers down and wrapping his hand around his cock, making the other man keen. “You got this hard just from sucking me off? Wonder how you’d look if I ate you out like a girl, hmm? Spread those legs wide and got you all wet for me?”

“Please, Hobi, yeah, yeah, do it, please.” Namjoon begged, writhing on his lap like he was trying to fuck himself on Hoseok’s cock.

“Fuck, yeah, Hobi, he gets so wrung out when you tongue fuck him. You’ll love it, he whimpers like a girl.” Jin assured him, two fingers deep in Jimin’s hole.

“I wanna ride you, hyung, please, please, I’ll be so pretty for you.” Jimin begged, and Hoseok bit his lip. How the fuck was he supposed to choose?

“How about we take this to the bedroom before these two little sluts come all over themselves?” Jin suggested, and Namjoon nodded eagerly, clambering off Hoseok’s lap and more or less running to the bedroom. The others chuckled despite themselves, but weren’t far behind him.

“Lie down, Joonie, spread those legs wide for me, sugar.” Hoseok ordered, but Jin grabbed Namjoon by the back of his neck, making him pause.

“I think you should lie down, Hobi, and Joonie can sit on your face. That way, Jiminie can ride you and I can fuck Joonie’s mouth.” He recommended, and all three of the others moaned, nodding.

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good. Can’t wait to see what those hips of yours can do for me, Jimin.” Hobi smirked, way past caring that he was about to have a foursome with his best friends. He was leaking precome steadily, and he knew how good Jimin could move his hips. He was in for the ride of his life and he knew it. “Jin hyung, finger him open for me? Make sure he’s nice and wet.”

“Of course, baby. Come here, Jimin. Let’s watch Hobi make Joonie come.” Jin smirked, pulling Jimin onto his lap like before.

Hobi lay down on the bed, getting comfortable as Namjoon crawled over him, eyes blown wide like he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Hobi smiled at him, tugged him down for a quick kiss, then let him go so he could position himself over Hobi’s face. Holding Namjoon open, Hobi licked slowly over his hole, and moaned. “Fuck, baby, you’ve been fingering yourself today, haven’t you? You taste like lube.” The words were a little muffled by his thighs, but judging by the three different moans echoing in the room, everyone heard him just fine.

“Couldn’t sleep. Kept thinking about Oppa.” Namjoon confessed, writhing as Hobi firmed up his tongue and pushed it inside his stretched hole. “I was so naughty, couldn’t stop touching myself thinking about my punishment.”

“Oh, baby.” Jin groaned, throwing his head back. “Oppa’s got just the thing. Jimin’s gonna make you come, baby, and then Hobi’s gonna tongue fuck you until he comes inside Jimin, and I’m going to fuck your mouth until I come. And you’re going to keep coming for us until you cry, baby. And if you still haven’t learned your lesson after all that, I’m gonna get Jungkookie and Yoongi to fuck you while Taehyung sucks on your pretty cock.” Hobi was more or less humping the air at this point, desperate to feel a tight hole working his dick.

“Fuck, Oppa, want it. Want all of it, Oppa, please, please, I need it, Oppa, gimme…” Namjoon whined.

“Oppa, I want another finger.” Jimin moaned, working his hips back onto Jin’s long fingers, unable to take Namjoon’s filthy mouth.

“You’re both so demanding today. So desperate to be fucked, aren’t you? Both of you. Oppa’s little sluts.”

“Daddy, I want your cock.” Jimin whimpered, making Jin grunt.

“Too little, too late, baby boy. You had your chance. Now go and ride Hobi’s cock before I spank you.” He growled, pushing Jimin off his lap.

Hoseok was too busy eating Namjoon out to watch Jimin sink down on his cock, but Jesus it felt good. He groaned against Namjoon’s hole, making the other writhe on top of him. He noticed Jin stand up above him, feeding his cock into Namjoon’s hungry mouth, making their leader wriggle even more. Hobi raised his hand to stroke Namjoon’s cock, smirking as he came with a loud cry after just a few strokes. Poor baby must have been on the edge for a while.

“Joonie, bet Oppa’s tongue feels so good… His cock is so thick, filling me up so good.” Jimin whimpered, rolling his hips like he was possessed, desperately chasing his own release.

Namjoon was whining around Jin’s cock, the sound wet and muffled as Jin thrusted in and out of his mouth. Hobi was kinda close, but Jimin was slowing down, and he reached down to smack Jimin’s ass sharply, urging him to continue. Jimin didn’t waste a second, slowly building his pace back up.

“Oh, oh Oppa, so much, feels so good, Daddy, hurts, hurts so nice.” Jimin babbled, bouncing quickly on Hoseok’s length once more. Hoseok groaned, eyes fluttering shut as his cock twitched, body tensing as the pleasure burst out from him, his hips stuttering deeper into Jimin’s ass.

“Baby boy, you’d better make Oppa come soon, otherwise I’m gonna have to fuck your sloppy hole until you cry.” Jin tugged on Namjoon’s hair, Hoseok still lazily licking over his fluttering entrance, and Namjoon redoubled his efforts, his jaw screaming, but fucked his throat on Jin’s cock like he’d die without it.

Jimin pulled off Hoseok’s cock, moving up his body so he could join Namjoon at Jin’s cock, laving the elder man’s balls with his tongue, looking up at his hyung with wet, wide eyes. Hoseok urged Namjoon to kneel up so he could squeeze out from under him and watch him suck Jin’s cock, and groaned as he saw the two men working on Jin’s dick; Namjoon had pulled off to get some air and the two were making out around the throbbing length. Hoseok licked his lips at the sight, tangling one hand in each of the boys’ hair.

“Look at the two of you, licking at Oppa’s cock like it’s a goddamn lollipop. Fuck, he’s gonna come all over you, look how hard he is for you, babies. Fuck, hyung, come all over them, let me see you shoot off over their pretty faces.”

“Hoseok.” Jin groaned, throwing his head back as his cock spurted out his release, Namjoon and Jimin each catching some on their faces and making out to clean each other up. “Holy shit, Joonie, such a good boy. And Jiminie, baby, such a good little bottom for us.”

“Don’t tell Kookie.” Jimin smirked lazily, lying down next to Jin’s feet and nuzzling into the pets Hoseok bestowed on the crown of his head. Namjoon whimpered, craning his neck up for a kiss from his hyung, and Jin kissed him softly.

“Such a beautiful boy.” He cooed, kneeling and then lying next to Jimin, letting Namjoon curl up securely around him, rubbing his hard cock up against Jin’s hip.

“Still horny, Joonie?” Hoseok laughed, squeezing Namjoon’s ass as it flexed, working to get himself off again.

“Such a filthy, beautiful boy.” Jin murmured, before dropping his voice so low that only Namjoon could hear the words, crying out in pleasure as he came on Jin’s stomach.

“Joonie looks so good when he comes.” Jimin sighed, yanking Hoseok close to cuddle him, too.

“Shit, I just sex with three men at once.” Hoseok realised, eyes going wide.

“You know what they say,” Jin grinned, “if you can’t beat ‘em.”

“Join ‘em.” Namjoon rasped, blinking owlishly at Hoseok over his shoulder.

“Well, fuck.” Hoseok laughed, pressing his face into Jimin’s neck.


	3. Love Me

Taehyung and Jungkook took all of two minutes to decide that they were definitely going to tell Jin about Namjoon’s outburst. They were more scared of Jin’s wrath than Namjoon’s, and if Jin found out that Namjoon was upset and they didn’t tell him, he’d be pissed.

“I feel terrible, hyung.” Taehyung wrung his hands together as Jin stood before him, eyebrows furrowed.

“So, let me get this straight. Namjoon found out that I bought you a buttplug as punishment, and started to cry?” Jin said slowly, confused as to why Namjoon would object so strongly to him playing with Taehyung.

“I think he was more upset with the idea of you buying Taehyung a toy and not buying him one.” Jungkook offered.

“Was he playing as a sub at the time?”

“Kinda… Yeah, I guess.” Jungkook bit his lip, knowing what was coming.

“You should know better than to send two people into subspace at once when you don’t know what you’re doing! For fuck’s sake, Jeon Jungkook!” Jin scolded him, putting his hands on his hips. “How many times?!”

“I didn’t mean to! The two of them were messing around and I just… Bossed them around a little bit.”

“He really didn’t try and put either of us down… We just… We were already all wound up… Jin hyung, if it’s anybody’s fault, it’s mine.” Taehyung insisted, lower lip trembling a little bit. Jin sighed, fighting the urge to hug him.

“Well, it’s done now, no use shouting about it.” Jin pursed his lips. “How long has Namjoon been in the bathroom?”

“About an hour.” Jungkook said quietly, looking at his feet.

“And you LEFT HIM IN THERE?!” Jin yelled, making the maknae shrink back. “So help me God, you will not play alone with either Taehyung nor Namjoon until you learn some Goddamn responsibility, Jungkook!”

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

“You fucking will be.” Jin snarled, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Whoa, hyung, calm down. Joonie will be alright.” Jimin put a calming hand on the older man’s chest. “He just needs some attention from you. I’ll… I’ll deal with Jungkook.”

“It’s not his fault!” Taehyung yelped, looking more and more distressed by the second, “if I wasn’t such a fucking whore none of this would have happened!”

“I’ll also deal with Taehyung.” Jimin added quietly, and Jin took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he looked a little calmer.

“Just… Stay away from me and Namjoon for a day or so, alright, Jungkook?”

“I can do that.” The maknae nodded hurriedly, shrinking behind Jimin a little.

With that, Jin shooed them out the front door, sending them to join Hobi and Yoongi for a late night dance practise. He took a few moments to consider the situation, making sure he was totally calm before he walked through the dorm to the bathroom that Namjoon had locked himself in.

“Namjoon? Are you in there?” Jin didn’t let his concern creep into his voice, acting like he just came back and was wondering where the younger man was.

“Yeah,” came the reply, “I’m in here.”

“May I ask why you’re in there?” Jin pressed.

“Doesn’t matter.”

Jin frowned, leaning against the doorframe. “Of course it matters. Are you still upset about the misogyny thing?”

There was a pause.

“No.”

“Namjoon.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Jin clenched his jaw. “Who upset you?”

Namjoon didn’t say anything for a long time, and Jin’s heart broke when he heard the other man let out a choked sob through the door.

“Baby, please don’t shut me out.” Jin begged, “open the door. I’ll fix it, I promise.”

“You can’t.” Namjoon sniffed.

“Let me try.”

Namjoon considered it for a moment, and the lock clicked. Jin pushed the door open slowly, his eyes falling on Namjoon sitting in the foetal position against the wall next to him. Jin sat down next to him, and Namjoon looked away, rubbing the wetness off his face. Jin said nothing for a long moment, letting Namjoon get his breathing back under control. He gently laid his hand on Namjoon’s knee, waiting patiently for the younger man to speak.

“I’m just being an idiot.” He said, finally, and Jin squeezed his knee lightly.

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“It is.”

Silence fell between them once more, and Namjoon pressed his face into Jin’s shoulder.

“Sweetheart, if I’ve done anything to hurt you…” Jin began, but Namjoon shook his head. “Then who, baby? Did something happen while I was gone?” He asked, still playing dumb, and Namjoon nodded, whimpering softly under his breath.

“I-I was fooling around with Jungkook and Tae, and, um… I found the plug you got for Taehyung.”

Jin waited for a moment for Namjoon to elaborate, but when he didn’t, he sighed, putting his arm around Namjoon’s shoulders, squeezing him tight. “Are you mad that I didn’t buy you a plug, too?”

“No… Not mad.” Namjoon insisted, squirming a little bit, cheeks flooding red. “Just… I thought… I was stupid.”

“Joonie, baby, I got you a present, as well. I’ve just… Been waiting for the right time to give it to you. There’s no need to be jealous of Taehyung, baby, you know that I care about you.” Jin soothed, running his fingers through Namjoon’s hair.

“You got me a plug, too?” Namjoon asked, eyes wide.

Jin smiled, kissing Namjoon on the forehead. “No, I got you something better. That plug was just something to enhance play time. What I got you? It’s special. Something I wouldn’t give to anybody else. Because… You and me? It’s different. I thought you knew that.”

“I-I thought I did, and then, when I saw that you were buying Tae stuff, I thought that maybe you’d decided he was your favourite after all.” Namjoon said all in one breath, and Jin snorted.

“So you were being silly, then?” He said gently, caressing Namjoon’s cheek.

“Maybe a little.” Namjoon admitted, cuddling closer to Jin. “I love you, Oppa.”

“I love you too, Joonie, so much. You’re the best thing in my life. Including my face.” He teased, making Namjoon roll his eyes slightly. “You’re mine. The fact that I mess around with the other guys is not gonna change that, baby.”

“And you’re mine?”

“For as long as you want me.” Jin promised, lifting Namjoon’s hand to his face to kiss his knuckles.

Namjoon sniffled, pressing his face into Jin’s neck. Jin smiled, petting his fingers through Namjoon’s hair, closing his eyes as he revelled in the closeness. Namjoon’s fingers clung to Jin’s shirt, afraid to let him go, biting back soft sobs of relief, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. The two held each other for what felt like a long time, until Jin’s ass went numb and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“You think you want your present, now?” Jin asked, and Namjoon nodded, rubbing his knuckles into his eyes.

“I feel like an idiot for a totally different reason now.” He sighed, and Jin squeezed his hand, rising to his feet and lifting Namjoon into his arms, bridal style.

“You’re insecure, Joonie, by nature. That’s nothing to feel stupid about. We’ll work on it, together, okay?” He murmured as he carried the younger man through to his bedroom, smiling softly as Namjoon kissed his jaw.

“I love you, Oppa.”

“And I love you.” Jin chuckled, putting Namjoon down on the bed. “Now close your eyes, baby. No trying to peek before I say so.”

Namjoon grinned, closing his eyes pointedly, and Jin got up to rummage through his wardrobe, looking for the flat, square box he’d hidden away for a moment just like this. He set it down in front of Namjoon’s crossed legs, pushing Namjoon’s bangs back from his face.

“Open your eyes, baby,” Jin encouraged, watching as Namjoon glanced up at Jin’s face, before down at the bed, eyes gleaming as he took in the sleek black box. “Go on, open it.”

Namjoon tore the lid from the box, picking the pink tissue paper out of the way, and gasped softly as he saw his gift. “Oppa, it’s beautiful.”

It was a choker, leather and thin, with a small buckle at the back like a collar. There was a teardrop pendant clipped to the front, with an ‘RM’ etched into it. Jin lifted it up, turning the pendant over, to show Namjoon the other side. It had a gold Mario star on it, identical to the one he had painted on his earpiece for concerts.

“To remind you, I’m always with you to give you strength when all this gets too much.” Jin explained, voice gentle, and Namjoon dived into his arms, crying all over again. “Oh baby, you’re so sensitive, today. Do you like it?” He chuckled, putting the choker down for a moment to cup Namjoon’s face, wiping away his tears with his thumbs.

“I love it. Put it on me?” Namjoon spun around, tugging the hair away from the nape of his neck so Jin could buckle it. The pendant rested right underneath his adam’s apple, and he closed his eyes as Jin kissed the side of his neck, up to his jaw and finally reaching his temple.

“Joonie, will you be my boyfriend?” Jin asked softly, “I’m not saying we have to be monogamous, but I want you to be mine, officially. I mean, in this dorm, obviously.”

“Yeah,” Namjoon glowed, turning around and tackling Jin to the bed, kissing him hard. “Fuck yeah, Jin, I’m yours. And you’re my Oppa.”

“You’re my sweetheart.” Jin smiled, running his fingers through Namjoon’s hair. Namjoon purred, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.

“You are gonna fuck me now, right?” Namjoon checked after a moment of basking in the older man’s affection, and Jin laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Anyone would think you just want me for my cock, baby.” He teased, propping himself up on his elbows as Namjoon hurriedly took off his clothes, before setting to work on the buttons of Jin’s shirt.

“I happen to want you for your long, slender fingers, to be precise.” Namjoon smirked, and Jin smacked his ass with a grin.

“Just because you’re my sweetheart doesn’t mean you’re above being punished, baby.”

“Thank God.” Namjoon moaned, urging Jin out of his pants and slithering down his body to tease his cock through his boxers.

“Joonie, this is supposed to be about you…” Jin argued weakly, though he couldn’t pretend he didn’t want his baby boy’s mouth on his dick after all the stress of the last hour.

“And my very favourite thing in the entire world is sucking your dick, so... “

“Well, when you put it like that.” Jin smirked, closing his eyes as Namjoon tugged his boxers down and sunk his hot lips down around the length of him. “Shit, baby boy, you’re so good at that.”

Namjoon whined in response, watching the expression of pleasure on Jin’s face as he bobbed his head slowly, laving the vein on the underside of Jin’s cock with the flat of his tongue. Jin tangled his hand in Namjoon’s hair, gently guiding him along his erection, fucking his cock into Namjoon’s mouth shallowly. Namjoon soon got bored of the gentle thing, and pinched Jin’s thigh, making him yelp and pull out of Namjoon’s mouth.

“Fuck my throat, Oppa.”

“We have an interview tomorrow.”

“I strained my voice recording.” Namjoon said pointedly, sticking out his lower lip and making his eyes wide.

“Aish, Joonie, you’re too much.” Jin laughed in disbelief, tugging on Namjoon’s hair and urging him back down, pushing his cock deeper this time, resulting in the younger man letting out a desperate moan. “God dammit, you drive me insane with that mouth, baby, how could you think for a second that you weren’t my best boy? Hmmm? How could anyone in the world compare to you, baby? Look how beautiful you are sucking my cock, such a good little boy for his Oppa.”

Jin took it slow despite Namjoon’s whining, but pushed deeper in every time he thrusted until Namjoon’s nose brushed his pubic hair. He groaned at the feeling of the younger man’s throat clenching around him, and pulled back out, letting Namjoon cough and catch his breath.

“Oppa, will you please fuck me now? I-I’m really hard.” Namjoon asked, voice absolutely wrecked.

“Yeah, baby, yeah, I’ll fuck you. Such a good boy, asking for what you want. Grab the lube, baby, Oppa will get you nice and wet.” He promised, slapping Namjoon’s ass lightly as he turned away to rummage in the drawer, pushing his hair out of his eyes and watching Namjoon move, muscles shifting under his beautiful bronze skin.

Namjoon pressed the bottle of lube into Jin’s outstretched hand, laying down on the mattress and lifting his legs. His hands grasped the undersides of his knees, and looked up at Jin expectantly. Jin smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss him, stroking the younger man’s cheek.

“You’re such a good boy, Joonie.” He said softly, squeezing some lube out onto his fingers and spreading it carefully, rubbing a little onto Namjoon’s hole before slowly pushing two fingers in.

“Oppa…” Namjoon sighed, head tipping back, shifting into Jin’s touch, cock twitching against his tummy. Jin couldn’t resist bending to kiss the soft skin, nipping at the tiny little curve of flesh underneath Namjoon’s belly button. “Oppa, don’t… ‘m not like Jimin and Hobi…”

“No, you’re better. You’re soft and sweet in all the right places.” Jin insisted, pushing his fingers a little deeper, nibbling at the thin layer of body fat round Namjoon’s middle. “Wouldn’t have you any other way, sweetheart.” Jin crooked his fingers, making Namjoon cry out softly, and smirked. “You’re perfect, Joonie, so beautiful. I could watch you come apart like this all day, baby.”

“Oppa, please… Please gimme another one, please, please.” Namjoon begged, toes curling. Jin tutted, and kissed the other man’s neck.

“You’re not stretched enough yet, baby boy, I don’t want to hurt you. Just wanna make you feel like you’re the centre of my world.” Jin pressed, and Namjoon whined in protest, making Jin smile and kiss him deeply. “You can be such a little brat.”

“Just want all of you, Oppa.” He sighed, spreading his legs a little wider, fingers curling around Jin’s broad shoulders. “Want you in me.”

“I will be, baby, just gotta get you ready for me first, yeah?” He finally added another finger, fucking Namjoon slowly as he spread them out, curling for a moment to brush his prostate before going back to thrusting in and out.

“God!” Namjoon moaned, tossing his head into the pillow. “Oppa, you’re gonna make me come like that. You can’t... “

“I can’t? Oh, Joonie, you should know better than to challenge me.” Jin growled playfully, nipping at Namjoon’s jaw and purposefully prodding his fingers into the most sensitive spot.

“Oppa, oppa, noooo, no, I want to come on your cock, I-I can’t…”

“And you will, sweetheart. You think Oppa’s gonna stop at making you come once? Baby, you’re mine now. At least two orgasms is gonna be standard from here on out.” Jin’s grin was toothy, eyes sharp, focussed and a little mean.

“Oppa!” Namjoon cried, nails digging into Jin’s shoulders as his cock spurted, eyes rolling back in his head as his climax wracked his body. “Oh God! Fuck, Jin! Fuck!”

“That’s it, sweetheart, you look so good when you come.” Jin spread his fingers once more, checking that Namjoon was loose enough, before squeezing some lube out on his cock.

“Oppa, please, need it.” Namjoon whimpered, taking hold of Jin’s cock and spreading the lube around, making Jin raise his eyebrow at him.

“I can see that.”

“Put it in me!” Namjoon demanded, and Jin smirked. “Please.”

“How do you want it, sweetheart? You want Oppa to make love to you, sweet and slow, or do you want to get fucked like a greedy little slut?” He asked, voice sweet as honey as he rubbed the head of his cock on Namjoon’s entrance, getting it nice and slick.

“Fuck me hard, Oppa, please!” Namjoon begged, “fuck, fuck, please put your cock in me, Daddy, I need it so bad.”  
“You pretty boys and your fucking Daddy kinks.” Jin chuckled, brushing his lips against Namjoon’s neck as he slid inside the younger man. Groaning, he sunk his teeth into Namjoon’s skin. “Oh, baby, you feel so good.”

“Fuck me.” Namjoon whined, slinging his calves over Jin’s sharp hips, yelping in pleasure when he pulled out only to push back in sharply, the older man’s teeth dragging over the place where his pulse throbbed desperately.

“Let me hear you, baby boy.” Jin begged, finding a slow but brutal rhythm, rolling his hips in the way he knew Namjoon loved.

“Feels so fucking good!”

“Look at you, sweetheart, your cock’s already hard again. You really needed this, didn’t you? Needed your Daddy’s cock inside you.”

“Fuck! Fuck, Daddy, please, harder!”

“You got it, baby.” Jin growled in Namjoon’s ear, planting his knees and sitting up a little so he could get more leverage, sliding a finger into Namjoon’s choker, cutting off a little of the younger man’s air.

“Oh!” Namjoon cried, tears rolling down his temples, whimpering like he was dying, fucking himself desperately down on Jin’s length. He couldn’t really speak much with Jin’s finger in his collar, so Jin pulled his hand back, choosing to jerk Namjoon’s cock instead. “Daddy, yeah, right there! Oppa, your cock is so big, stretches my hole so good, Daddy.”

“And your ass is so fucking tight, baby, Daddy’s gonna fill you up with his come, Daddy’s gonna use you all up, baby. Gonna fucking wreck you, make everyone who sees you for the next week understand that you belong to me.”

“Fuck! Right there, Oppa, right there, don’t stop, oh God, Jin!” Namjoon cried, distantly a little embarrassed by his awful porno dirty talk. “Mark me up, Daddy, bruise me, God, please, need it. Want everyone to know I’m your little slut.”

Jin snarled, not needing to be told twice, and sunk his teeth hard into Namjoon’s neck, sucking harshly as Namjoon circled his hips, rubbing his oversensitive prostate right over the head of Jin’s cock. The only sounds the two were capable of letting out now were animalistic whines and grunts, skin slapping against skin, the bed banging against the wall, their laboured panting.

“God, baby, I’m so close.” Jin muttered, rising up once more to lift Namjoon’s hips, hauling him up into his lap. “You wanna ride Daddy’s cock, baby? Take what you need?”

“It’s so good, Oppa, so fucking good.” The younger man whined, bouncing desperately on Jin’s length, his own cock smearing come and precome all over their chests and stomachs.

“Yeah, baby, that’s right. Daddy’s gonna come so hard, I’m gonna fill you up with my come, you’re gonna be dripping me, baby. Fuck, Namjoon, you’re so good, feel so - shit, Joonie, baby, fuck, I’m coming.” Jin tossed his hair back, sweat flying from the ends of his hair, and Namjoon keened watching him hit his peak, grinding down desperately on the pulsing erection inside him.

“Daddy…” Namjoon sobbed, dropping his head to Jin’s shoulder, cock twitching helplessly, and Jin smacked his ass hard.

“Did I tell you to stop moving, baby? Good sluts take their orgasms when they’re given.” Jin panted, spanking him again, and Namjoon nodded, bouncing on the last moments of Jin’s erection, willing himself to come before the older man softened too much. “You look so fucking good riding Daddy’s cock, baby. You’re such a precious little slut, baby, look so good collared and owned.”

“Daddy!” Namjoon cried out, scrabbling at Jin’s shoulders.

“Yeah, baby, Daddy owns you. Daddy owns this fucking ass.” He growled, spanking him harder, and Namjoon came without another word, thrashing on Jin’s cock like he’d been electrocuted, oversensitive and spent. Jin chuckled softly, hands running all over Namjoon’s body, calming him and gently pulling out of him.

“Oppa… Oppa…” He moaned softly, clinging to the older man, and Jin shushed him kindly, petting his hair back from his face.

“I’ve got you, baby. Oppa’s got you.” He promised, pulling Namjoon on top of him as he lay down, letting the younger man feel his heart beat against his own. “You were so beautiful, Joonie. You always look so beautiful when I’m inside you, sweetheart. I love you so much.”

“I was good.”

“You were very good. I’m gonna get you something really special tomorrow, okay? I am going to spoil you rotten, baby, taking me so well.” Jin whispered, kissing Namjoon’s forehead.

“This is that thing Tae talks about, right?”

“What thing, baby?”

“The thingie… Where you feel all drunk and floaty. Feels nice. I’m cold, Oppa.”

Jin sat up slightly to get a blanket, Namjoon whining and clinging onto him. “Sweetheart, if you want a blanket I’m gonna have to get up.”

“Just want you. You’re hot.” Namjoon pouted, then giggled ridiculously. “Very hot.”

Jin laughed, shaking his head fondly. “You’re too much, Kim Namjoon. You make me feel like warm goo inside, you know that?”

“Cus I’m good.”

“Because you’re good.” Jin agreed, snuggling back down with his boyfriend.


	4. For Dinner

“Hey, Daddy?”

Jin looked up from his phone, eyes meeting those of his baby boy, taking in the worry written all over the younger man’s face. He locked his phone and put it aside, patting the space next to him on the bed and opening his arms for a cuddle.

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” He asked, letting Namjoon clamber into his embrace, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Are you working, Daddy?” Namjoon asked, avoiding the question along with Jin’s eyes.

“No, just messing around online. Do you wanna play, baby?”

“I kinda just wanna colour. Or, um, maybe build a big den to hide in from big adult stuff. Or… Maybe we could play house?” Namjoon requested, cheeks pink and eyes downcast, and Jin grinned.

“Sounds perfect, baby. How about we build a pillow fort and make it our house, yeah? And you can be the Mommy and decorate it with your pretty pictures.” Jin cooed, and Namjoon hummed thoughtfully.

“I don’t wanna be a girl.”

“Oh? You can be a Papa! And we can use Ryan as our baby!”

“I wanna be a cat. And you’re a sad grumpy old man but your kitty makes you happy! And you pet your kitty and feed him and make each other really really happy. You don’t need nobody else except your kitty.” Namjoon’s eyes lit up with childish excitement, and Jin couldn’t have denied him even if he wanted to.

“That’s perfect, baby. Kitty’s already got his collar.” Jin nodded, stroking the length of Namjoon’s back.

“I know, Daddy. It fits right. Right? Do you think I’m cute enough to be your kitty?”

“You’re the most adorable little kitten that ever lived, honey.”

Namjoon preened, burrowing deeper into Jin’s arms, nuzzling into every inch of skin he could. Jin cooed at him, fussing him lovingly, Namjoon squirming happily in his lap. Jin chuckled softly as Namjoon found just the right spot, stilling and blinking slowly up at him, eyes dark and wide and way too innocent considering just how hard Jin was.

“You comfy, Kitten?”

Namjoon hummed, closing his eyes. “Yes, Daddy.”

“I thought you wanted to build a pillow fort.” Jin asked, not bothered either way.

“Be patient, Daddy.” Namjoon scolded playfully, and Jin scowled exaggeratedly at him.

“I think Kitty’s getting cheeky. Maybe I should smack him on the nose with a newspaper…”

“No, Daddy!” Namjoon squealed as Jin heaved him off his lap, the sound strange coming from Namjoon’s gorgeous, sensual lips, but Jin couldn’t deny that it was adorable.

“Let’s make a den, baby. And then later, when you’re done playing house, Daddy will breed his Kitten inside our very own pillow nest, yeah?”

Namjoon swallowed hard, getting up onto all fours. “Sounds g-good, Daddy. I want that.” He nodded, and Jin beamed, turning to go and fetch all the pillows and blankets he could find.

~~~~

An hour and a half later, Namjoon had gotten bored of playing with a small ball of yarn that Jin had found, and was curled up in Jin’s lap, humming loudly as Jin played with his hair, eyes closed and half asleep. He hadn’t spoken in over an hour, and Jin had started singing softly to him a while ago. Suddenly, Namjoon shifted, pushing up onto all fours and butting his head into Jin’s shoulder.

“You’re such a beautiful boy, Joonie.” Jin murmured, petting through the younger man’s hair and down his back. “I love you so much, my sweet kitty.”

Namjoon mewled softly, nuzzling into Jin’s chest and pawing at his crotch, touch lazy and gentle. He hummed again, flicking his ass back and forth a couple of inches like he was waving a tail.

“Are you horny, Kitten?” Jin asked, smiling as Namjoon leaned his face into his touch, “Do you need your Daddy?”

When Namjoon mewled again, nosing at Jin’s cheek before turning around to drop his shoulders to the mattress, wiggling his ass invitingly, and Jin groaned, running his hands all over the submissive’s bare, tanned skin. Namjoon’s hole clenched, and Jin licked his lips. Grabbing the lube, he slicked up his three middle fingers and sunk two into the younger man’s hole, making the kitten keen in pleasure.

“Ah, Kitten, you’re so tight, baby. You’re gonna feel so good when Daddy fucks you.” He murmured, his own cock twitching at the thought.

“Daddy,” Namjoon whined, and Jin spanked him lightly.

“Kitties don’t talk, baby. Kitties meow.” Jin reminded him, and Namjoon squirmed, before letting out a soft mewl, pushing his ass back insistently, and Jin curled his fingers, rubbing lightly over Namjoon’s prostate. “Oh, Kitten, you’re so hard for your Daddy. Your little hole is opening up for me so beautifully.”

It wasn’t long before Namjoon was getting impatient, trembling with need, and after his third time failing to hold back his cries of pleasure, Jin took pity on him and extracted his fingers, lubing up his cock and pushing in slowly, Namjoon’s back arching tightly.

“Good boy.” Jin breathed, tossing his head back as Namjoon clenched around him, taking him in deep. “Oh God, Kitten.”

“P-please, Daddy…” The younger man mewled, and Jin let it slide; he loved hearing Namjoon’s moans when they fucked; he always begged so nicely.

“You like that, Kitten? You like feeling your Daddy breeding you up?”

Namjoon responded with a soft meow, shuddering in pleasure as Jin pulled out, only to start rocking his hips nice and slow.

“Kitten, Daddy asked you a question. You have permission to answer.” Jin promised, dropping his head to kiss across the younger man’s shoulder blades.

“Yeah, yeah, please Daddy, fill me up, want it, Daddy, please…” Namjoon whimpered, fingers curling in the sheets. “Want you to come inside your kitten…”

“I will, baby, fuck, my Kitten feels too good not to. Feels so hot inside, such a good little Kitty for me.” Jin groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Please, please, fuck me harder, I want it harder.”

Jin moaned in agreement, putting more force behind his thrusts and picking up the pace, sending Namjoon into a frenzy of pleasure, writhing underneath his lover. Namjoon reached back to grasp Jin’s hip, pulling him in to fuck him as hard as he could, the moans coming from between his lips better than any porno.

“Kitten, you’re so desperate for it. Love it when Daddy breeds you up, huh? Sweet little Kitten craving Daddy’s come…” Jin growled, one hand going to the back of the other man’s neck to keep his head down.

“Oh, oh, right there, Daddy! Don’t stop, please, please, right there! Daddy, please!” Namjoon cried, staying still so Jin could ram right into his prostate, the angle perfect in this position.

“Yeah? You want it like that, baby? Fuck, Kitten, so fucking tight, gonna make me come so hard…”

“Please, please, please, fuck me, Daddy! I’m so close, Daddy, gonna come with no hands… Fuck, fuck, Daddy, feels so good, right there, please, please, so big, Daddy, so fucking good!”

“God, Namjoon, you sound like such a fucking whore right now.” Jin grunted, spanking his ass hard, and Namjoon came without another word, shuddering through his climax, arching his back once more as the aftershocks pushed through him, wanting more, needing Jin to use him up. “Oh, shit, baby, Kitten, so good for me, such a good little cockslut. Fuck, gonna fill you right up like you want, baby, make my Kitten’s heat all fucking better…”

“Daddy!” Namjoon sobbed, pushing back desperately, cock still twitching weakly, struggling to regain its hardness. “Daddy, pl-lease! Please, please!”

“Fuck, Kitten, I’m coming. I’m fucking coming.”

Namjoon let out a long, high-pitched whine as Jin stopped suddenly inside him, his face squashed into the mattress as Jin put a little more weight on the hand holding the back of Namjoon’s neck, and he mewled in pleasure as he felt Jin start to soften inside him, his Daddy letting out a satisfied sigh as he came down from his orgasm.

“Daddy…” Namjoon whimpered, squirming a little as Jin pulled out only to replace them with three of his fingers. “Daddy…” He protested half-heartedly, spreading his legs a little wider as Jin curled his fingers leisurely inside him, rubbing along his raw prostate. “Daddy!” He yelped, body spasming forward from overstimulation.

“Kitten, stay still and take it.” Jin’s tone left no room for negotiation, and Namjoon sniffled into the sheets, moaning desperately as Jin wrung another orgasm out of him, crying outright when Jin pulled his fingers out to suck them clean, watching over his shoulder, his cock sore and yet still trying its best to fill with blood once more.

“Da-addy!” Namjoon sobbed, and Jin moved forward to scoop him up in his arms, kissing away his tears and whispering sweetness into his hair. It didn’t take long for Namjoon to calm, curled into Jin’s lap, the older man petting all the skin he could reach.

“Are you okay, Kitten?” Jin asked softly, pushing Namjoon’s sweaty hair back from his face.

“I-I think so, Daddy.” Namjoon whispered tearfully, rubbing his face into Jin’s shoulder.

“You are extraordinary, Joonie, baby. I am so proud to call you mine, sweetheart.” Jin murmured, and Namjoon whimpered, clutching the older man tighter. “Would you like to take a bath, baby? I can go and make you a hot chocolate while it’s running, and put in one of Yoongi’s bath bombs, relax all these tired muscles, yeah?”

Namjoon thought about it for a second, blinking sluggishly. “Can I still cuddle you when you make the chocolate?” He requested, and Jin smiled tenderly, kissing Namjoon gently on the lips.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, my precious baby boy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t long before the two of them were sat in the bath, Namjoon’s back to Jin’s chest, two cooling mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the floor next to the tub. Jin was almost snoozing, and Namjoon was humming happily to himself, feeling more relaxed than he had in what felt like forever.

“Daddy?”

“Mmmm? Yeah, baby?” Jin yawned, fingers petting the soft line of hair under Namjoon’s bellybutton.

Namjoon smirked mischievously. “What’s your biggest fantasy?”

“Oh, uh… I’m not sure.” Jin replied thoughtfully, resting his chin on Namjoon’s shoulder. “I think I’ve lived out every fantasy I ever had with you.”

“I have one left…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Namjoon sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth, “I want all of the members at once. Everyone taking it in turns with me, and you bossing them all around, telling them all where to touch me and when, and when I get to come, and who gets to come in my ass and mouth or on my face. I wanna be Bangtan’s little whore.”

“You sound like you’ve thought it all through, baby.” Jin snorted, kissing Namjoon’s shoulder. “But we’d have to be careful with the timing of it; I don’t think you’d be able to do much for at least 24 hours afterwards. You were exhausted after taking just me and Yoongi that first night…” Jin reminded him.

“How about Christmas week?”

“Joonie, that’s months away!” Jin laughed, nuzzling into the side of his lover’s neck.

“Yeah, but… I mean, who knows when our next break will be?” Namjoon mumbled, leaning his head back on Jin’s shoulder. “When was the last time we had two days off in a row?”

Jin sighed. “I know, baby. We’ll figure something out, okay?”


	5. Challenging

Jin sat down next to Yoongi with a put-upon sigh, and Yoongi ignored him for the time being, continuing to scroll through his emails. The two sat in silence for a few moments, Jin watching the younger man out of the corner of his eye. Finally, Yoongi gave in, rolling his eyes and snapping his laptop shut.

“What is it, hyung? My ass is still sore from the other night, so you may as well go and try it on with Taehyung.”

“Am I not allowed to talk to you about something that isn’t about sex?” Jin asked innocently, sticking out his lower lip.

“Alright, alright, what is it?” Yoongi pressed, folding his hands in his lap.

“Well… It is kind of about sex.”

“Fuck’s sake, Jin.” Yoongi snorted.

“It’s about Chim Chim. I was thinking maybe on Friday night, we could put the little shit in his place.” Jin offered, a little smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Yoongi sat back, folding his arms. “Why Friday night?”

“Because Joonie’s gonna be writing in the studio with Hobi, and Taehyung and Kookie are gonna go see the new X Men movie.” Jin shrugged, crossing one ankle over the other. “And honestly, I think Jimin will go down a lot easier if no-one’s around to hear him beg for it.”

“Why me? Why not Hoseok or Kookie?”

“Because I know there’s a top in you, Yoongi, and I think Jimin will go absolutely insane for you growling in his ear. And because we haven’t messed around since that first night; I feel like I’ve been favouring Joonie a little too much.”

“You and Joonie are practically married, don’t apologise for that.” Yoongi rolled his eyes, “but I can’t say I hate the idea of fucking Jimin with you.”

“Awesome. So it’s a date?” Jin checked, and Yoongi quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Is having a kinky threesome with our friend your idea of romance?”

“You love it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why do I feel like this has been planned?” Jimin asked, narrowing his eyes at the two men standing above him.

“Because it was.” Jin shrugged, folding his arms, and Yoongi quickly followed suit, feeling a lot less formidable than the older man, standing about half a foot shorter and several inches less broad.

“I was actually going to do some work while everyone was out…”

“What work?” Yoongi snarked, earning him a glare from Jimin.

“I do stuff.” Jimin argued, and Jin tilted his head to the side, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“I think you’ve earned a break, you’re looking thin.” Jin’s tone left no room for argument, and Jimin lowered his eyes. “You skipped lunch today.”

“I was busy!”

“No-one is ever too busy to eat, Jiminie.” Yoongi insisted. “You need to take better care of yourself.”

“He wants someone else to look after him.”

“I can look after myself! One missed meal isn’t going to kill me!” Jimin argued, voice going shrill and defensive, and Jin’s hand whipped out to grip Jimin’s hair tightly.

“You need someone else to look after you.” Jin clarified, and Yoongi watched as Jimin met the oldest man’s eyes. “Don’t even try to argue, baby.”

“I-”

“Don’t.” Jin growled, tugging on Jimin’s hair. “Do you want Daddy to have to put you over his knee before we play? Or are you going to accept the help Daddy’s offering? Hmm?”

Jimin dropped his eyes again, lower lip quivering for a moment before he captured it between his teeth. He searched his lap with his eyes, considering, letting them fall closed for a moment before his shoulders relaxed, making himself a little smaller where he was sitting on the sofa.

“There’s a good boy.” Yoongi murmured, reaching out to touch Jimin’s cheek. “You know that we’ll give you what you need, baby.”

“I just want to do a good job.” Jimin said quietly, and Jin’s grip in his hair loosened, crouching in front of Jimin so they were eye to eye.

“You are doing a good job, baby boy. Your Daddies are so proud of you.” He replied softly, and Yoongi nodded in agreement. “Now, do you want to play tonight? Or do you just wanna cuddle and watch a movie?”

“I wanna… Can we…? I wanna kiss, Daddy. A grown up kind of kiss.” Jimin admitted, glancing up at Yoongi through his eyelashes before looking back into Jin’s eyes.

Jin said nothing, just lunged forward to kiss Jimin hard, his fingers cradling the back of Jimin’s neck, and Yoongi groaned softly to watch it, watch Jin overpower Jimin with his mouth, leaving the younger man whimpering and squirming on the sofa. Yoongi ran his fingers through Jimin’s hair, tugging lightly to detach him from Jin, before leaning down to kiss him hotly.

“I think Jimin’s gonna be a sweet little angel boy tonight, Yoongi. Look at him, making his Daddies so happy.” Jin soothed, getting to his feet as Yoongi slowly pulled away. “Wanna go to bed, baby boy?”

“Yes, please, Daddy.” Jimin nodded, jumping to his feet, “are you both gonna fuck me, Daddy?”

“That depends on how good you are.” Yoongi smirked, following Jimin to the closest bedroom. “If you misbehave you won’t get fucked at all, baby.”

“But I’m always good.” Jimin whined, making Jin laugh.

“Don’t act spoiled, baby. We want our slutty little angel tonight, not our little brat.” Jin chastised, flicking the end of his nose gently, and Jimin huffed briefly before brightening his smile, being as cute as possible as he bounded over to leap onto the bed, giggling into the covers.

“I think our baby slut wants to play, Daddy.” Yoongi drawled, pulling Jin’s shirt over his head, kissing up the side of his neck from behind.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” Jin sounded breathless, watching Jimin wriggle his ass in the air slowly, Yoongi reaching around to squeeze his bulge. “Baby boy, take off your clothes. We wanna see all that pretty tanned skin…”

“Are my Daddies gonna get naked too?” Jimin asked sweetly as he peeled off his clothes, lounging in the middle of the bed, cock hard and flushed against his thigh.

Yoongi groaned and pressed his erection into the small of Jin’s back, and the older man hummed in agreement. The two got undressed wordlessly, running their hands all over each other, putting on a show for their baby boy. When they kissed, Yoongi fought for dominance with ferocity, catching Jin off guard and making him whimper softly into the younger man’s mouth, finally yielding to Yoongi’s tongue.

“Daddy, please…” Jimin whined, and the two older men pulled apart to see Jimin jerking himself off, panting softly as he watched them make out.

“Did Daddy say you could touch yourself?” Jin asked sternly, and Jimin squeaked, putting his hands behind his back.

“It’s a little late for that now, baby. You’ve earned yourself a spanking.” Yoongi growled, pulling away from Jin in order to sit on the edge of the bed, patting his lap invitingly, his cock slapping straight up against his stomach, and for a moment Yoongi thought Jimin was about to disobey him completely and start sucking him off, but the boy seemed to think better of it and lay across his legs, ass lifted invitingly.

“I think someone’s been spanked before.” Jin laughed softly, moving to kneel behind Yoongi, running his hand through Jimin’s hair. “I want you to thank your Daddy for every smack you get, alright baby? I think fifteen will be enough to start.”

“How much can he take?” Yoongi asked Jin over his shoulder, voice gentle, hand rubbing soothing circles on the apple of Jimin’s ass.

“I can take it, Daddy, please, bruise me, Daddy, make me cry.” Jimin whined, pushing himself back into Yoongi’s touch, and both Dominants smirked, Yoongi’s hand coming down hard. “Oh! Daddy, Daddy thank you, Daddy!” He yelped, cock twitching against Yoongi’s leg.

“That’s one.” Jin purred in Yoongi’s ear, his fingers finding the other man’s nipples, deftly teasing them into hard nubs, pinching every time Yoongi spanked their baby boy. “Daddy’s enjoying spanking you, baby. He’s dripping for you, can’t wait to fit his cock inside his baby boy’s hole.”

“Fuck, Jin.” Yoongi choked, delivering the last few spanks as quickly as possible without really hurting Jimin so that his torment would be over.

“Daddyyy~” Jimin keened, writhing uncontrollably on Yoongi’s lap, and Jin chuckled, soothing them both with gentle touches.

“Look at my baby boy and his Daddy, all worked up just for me.” Jin cooed, pulling Jimin off Yoongi’s lap and onto the bed, turning him onto his stomach. “I think I should get you opened up for Daddy’s cock, don’t you, baby?”

“Please.” Jimin choked, squeezing his eyes shut.

“And just so you don’t wake the whole neighborhood when I eat your sweet little ass, you’re gonna take Daddy’s cock between those pretty lips of yours and remind him why you’re his favourite baby boy, yeah?”

“God, Jin, you keep talking like that…” Yoongi threatened half-heartedly, crawling around to kneel in front of Jimin, the younger man wasting no time in sinking his mouth down around Yoongi’s cock. Jin winked salaciously and lay down on his back, urging Jimin to sit on his face, making the younger man whine.

“Fuck!” Jimin moaned, and Yoongi growled, slapping Jimin’s bottom lip with the head of his cock.

“Good little sluts don’t curse.” He scolded, feeding his length back into Jimin’s mouth, the younger man groaning gratefully as he sucked his Daddy off. Yoongi tipped his head back, the heat around his cock and Jin’s ridiculous slurping noises making him feel like he could blow at any second. “Jin, I swear to God, I’m gonna come in like two minutes…”

“We can’t have that, now, can we?” Jin panted, urging Jimin from his face so he could sit up and grab the lube. “Jiminie will be so disappointed if he doesn’t get fucked by his Daddy Yoongi.”

“Daddy, I only need a couple of fingers, quick, I swear.” Jimin whined, pulling up from Yoongi’s cock, and Jin shushed him, pushing his head back down firmly.

“Fuck. Jin, get over here.” Yoongi groaned, yanking Jin close to kiss him, the older man’s fingers going to Jimin’s damp hole, pushing in two nice and slow. “God, fuck, your mouth is…”

“Am I getting to you?” Jin chuckled, a naughty smirk on his face, and Yoongi kissed him again, reaching around to squeeze his ass. “Not many people get to do that to me and live to tell the tale.” He hummed, nibbling on Yoongi’s bottom lip.

“I’m still breathing.” Yoongi grinned, grabbing Jin’s chin with his hand and tilting his head to the side. “And judging from how hard you are, I don’t really think you mind Daddy touching you all that much, do you?”

“I’m still here!” Jimin reminded them, clenching down on Jin’s fingers pointedly, and Yoongi raised an eyebrow at him.

“Getting jealous of your Daddies playing without you, baby?” Yoongi purred, and Jin fucked his fingers in harder, making the younger man keen loudly.

“Hmmm… You think he’s ready for you, Yoongi?” Jin asked, pushing a third finger inside Jimin, and Yoongi smirked.

“Maybe a few more minutes of stretching…”

“Please, Daddy!” Jimin cried, butting his head into Yoongi’s thigh.

“I think he’s ready.” Jin laughed, smacking Jimin’s ass once more before pulling his fingers out, crooking them into his prostate as he went. “Show me what you’re made of, Daddy. If I’m impressed maybe I’ll get to play baby next time…” He whispered in Yoongi’s ear, making him shudder in excitement, yanking Jimin up into his lap.

“You want it, baby boy?” Yoongi checked, situating Jimin right over the tip of his cock, teasing him with a nasty smirk.

“Fuck, Daddy, please, I need it.” Jimin whimpered, eyes full of tears. He wanted to come so badly it hurt. Yoongi shushed him and urged him down on his erection, grunting in the back of his throat as Jimin swallowed him up, keening like he was in agony. “So full, Daddy, feels so big…”

“You love your Daddy’s cock, don’t you, baby? Such a sweet little cockslut, look at you, drooling for it. You’d stay like this forever if you could, wouldn’t you? Being a good little cockwarmer for Daddy.” Jin murmured, his breath hot on the side of Yoongi’s neck, making him squeeze his eyes shut and rock up into Jimin. “Looks like Daddy likes being inside you too, baby. You’ve got him addicted to your tight, greedy little hole.”

“Fuck me, Daddy, please!” Jimin cried, trying to roll his hips, but Yoongi held him fast, rocking up into him minutely.

“Beg.” Yoongi growled.

“Da-addy.” Jimin sobbed, “I’ll do anything, please, please, I’ll be so good, Daddy, want your cock so bad, Daddy, please! Please!”

“Oh, Daddy, you’re so cruel to your little boy.” Jin pouted, hooking his chin over Yoongi’s shoulder and grinding his cock into the small of Yoongi’s back. “He wants it so bad, look at him. His little cock is getting so wet for you, Daddy…”

“Fuck.” Yoongi hissed, shoving Jimin off him onto his back, flipping him over and pulling him up so he was on his hands and knees. “You just wanna drive me crazy, don’t you, baby boy?”

Jimin whined in response, pushing back eagerly as Yoongi thrust inside once more, rolling his hips with purpose. “Daddy, faster, please, please…”

“I think he needs it a little rougher, Daddy. Jiminie wants you to be really nasty with him, get him all filthy for you.” Jin purred.

“Yeah? And what about you? What do you want, baby?” Yoongi smirked, looking over his shoulder at Jin as he fucked into Jimin hard, pistoning in and out hard and fast. Jin’s breath caught in his throat, surprised that Yoongi’s attention was still even a little on him.

“Oh God, Daddy! Right there, please! Please, God, Daddy, feels so good! Please, please Daddy, I wanna come!” Jimin screamed, toes curling, cheeks wet with tears as Yoongi fucked him roughly, yanking on his hair so his back arched.

“Look at my pretty little slut begging to come.” Yoongi moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Jin’s cock rub up against his hip, the older man plastered to his side, watching his cock fuck Jimin open.

“You gonna fill him up, Daddy?”

“Jin, baby, you need to fucking…”

“He’s gonna be so slick with your come, Daddy, I can’t wait to lick it out of him.” Jin whispered, rubbing his cock desperately into the hard line of Yoongi’s hip, desperately seeking his own release as Jimin started to tighten around him, walls fluttering erratically.

“I’m gonna come, Daddy! So close, you feel so good!”

“Yeah, baby, I can feel your greedy little hole trying so hard to be good for Daddy. You gonna be a good boy and come when Daddy tells you to?” Yoongi asked, pulling his hair harder, and Jimin nodded as much as he could, riding Yoongi’s thrusts wantonly.

“I’m gonna come all over you. Mark you up all pretty.” Jin sighed, throwing his head back.

“Both my little sluts so close for me.” Yoongi panted, trying with all his might not to come before the other two. “You gonna come for your Daddy? Make those pretty noises you know I love so much?” He let go of Jimin’s hair to smack Jin’s ass hard, and both men came with wrecked cries, Jin clinging to Yoongi’s shoulder while Jimin clenched down on his cock.

“Ohh, oh God, Daddy…” Jimin whimpered, collapsing onto the bed, and Jin wrapped his hand around Yoongi’s slick cock, jerking him off fast.

“I want you to come on me, Daddy, want your come on my face.” Jin panted, lowering himself down so that Yoongi’s cock was right up close to his mouth.

“Fuck, Seokjin.” Yoongi grunted, watching as he hit his peak and came all over Jin’s handsome face, smearing across his cheeks down to his mouth.

The three all lay down next to each other in bed, catching their breath, barely touching, eyes closed.

“Well, shit.” Jimin giggled, finally, and Yoongi grinned.

“Yeah.”

“I can’t believe I humped you.”


	6. On Top

“Joonie, we’ve been through this. Being a submissive does not make you any less powerful, any less of a leader, or any less of a man.” Jin said sternly, folding his arms, and Namjoon huffed.

“I know. I know that, but fuck, I’ve never even tried topping! How do I know that I don’t like it? I will always be your baby boy, but you know, variety’s the spice of life and all that…”

“So this isn’t about your ego?”

“Well…” Namjoon blushed, “I mean, I feel like my cock is kinda going to waste. You say yourself it’s....”

“Gorgeous.” Jin agreed, shrugging one shoulder. “I just don’t want you beating yourself up about it if it doesn’t work out. Like, you know, I don’t bottom, and yeah, sometimes I wish I could be a little more versatile, but I’m happy topping, and I like to think that I make sure everyone I sleep with has a good time…”

“Hyung, you know this isn’t about me not being satisfied.” Namjoon sighed, wrapping his arms around Jin’s shoulders. “I’m just curious. I mean, last time I felt this way, I was curious about boys, and if I’d never experimented with that little impulse…”

“Okay, baby, I get it. I get it.” Jin nodded, kissing Namjoon’s forehead. “But I swear to God, if you decide that you’re a top after all and leave me…”

Namjoon made a bratty little noise and smacked Jin’s chest, making the older man raising his eyebrows. “Don’t be stupid.” He snapped, and Jin tilted his head to the side menacingly. “Don’t give me that look. I’m your baby boy, and I’m always gonna be your baby boy, you incorrigible dumbass.”

“Oh, you’re lucky you’re so cute.” Jin snarled playfully, smacking Namjoon’s clothed ass, making the younger man grunt under his breath. “Or I might have to bite you all over.”

“You can bite me all over if you want to.” Namjoon replied, breath hitching, atmosphere shifting instantly, and Jin hummed in speculation.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Daddy, bite me.” Namjoon encouraged, and a few short moments later, he found himself spread out on the bed, moaning loud enough to make Jungkook roll his eyes two rooms over.

~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, this is officially the weirdest conversation I’ve ever had with you. And that is saying something.” Jimin stated, eyebrows halfway to his hairline and fork halfway to his mouth.

“Maybe don’t bring it up over dinner, baby.” Jin murmured, pressing his lips together hard.

“Is there any socially acceptable time to ask your friend if you can top him?” Namjoon asked, shrugging one shoulder.

“Well, alright, there is that.” Jin chuckled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why me? Why not start with, you know, Taehyung? Or that twink from Astro who keeps Kakao-ing you?” Jimin suggested.

“Uh, what twink from Astro?!” Jin asked, giving Namjoon a filthy look.

“I haven’t replied! I’m pretty sure it’s a hero worship thing, he’ll get over it.”

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?!” Jin growled.

“Umm… Look, you can spank me later, can we focus on Jimin right now?” Namjoon blushed as Jimin smirked at him.

“I still don’t understand why me…”

“Because I know you won’t tease me about it if I’m really bad!”

“But the twink from Astro can’t possibly know what a weenie you are.” Jin muttered bitterly, and Namjoon ducked his head.

“You know that I belong to you.” Namjoon assured, reaching over to squeeze Jin’s hand.

“Damn straight.” Jin raised Namjoon’s hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you going to stare at me all night or are you gonna fuck me?”

“I’m just thinking.” Namjoon huffed, rolling his eyes and pushing his trousers over his hips. Jin had pointedly gone out, taking the others with him, leaving Namjoon alone with Jimin in the dorm. Namjoon had pounced on the younger man in the kitchen, coming up behind him and running his hands under his shirt.

“Don’t think about it too much, babe. Just come over here and do what feels right.” Jimin urged, spreading his legs a little and running his palm over the bulge in his sweatpants.

Namjoon crossed the room to kneel on the bed between Jimin’s legs, leaning down to kiss him, pushing his shirt up to his armpits and running his fingers along every bump of muscle. Jimin sighed into the kiss, arching up into Namjoon’s touch, letting out a soft moan as Namjoon broke off to nibble at his collarbone, sitting up a little so they could get rid of his shirt.

“You’re so hot, Jiminie.” Namjoon muttered, digging his nails into the other man’s skin and dragging them down, making Jimin groan. “What do you want from me, baby?”

“You’re supposed to be topping; what do you want from me?” Jimin asked breathlessly, watching with dark eyes as Namjoon pulled off his shirt and underwear, sitting up.

“Suck me off.” Namjoon panted, tangling his fingers in Jimin’s hair and letting out a strangled whine as Jimin closed his mouth around his erection. “Fuck, Jiminie, your mouth…”

Jimin moaned, eyes fluttering shut, sucking a little harder. He didn’t get to suck the others off as much as he’d like; the maknaes, in particular, mostly just wanted to get fucked. He squeezed at Namjoon’s thighs as he bobbed his head, and Namjoon spread his legs a little, whimpering softly.

“Fuck, stop, stop, I’ll come if you keep that up.” Namjoon mumbled, reaching out to rid Jimin of the rest of his clothes. He pushed Jimin onto his back, hovering over him and slotting their hips together, making both men groan. “God, can’t wait to get inside you.”

“Finger me, Joonie, fuck me open. Make me want it.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course…” Namjoon grabbed the lube, slathering his fingers in the slick, rubbing at Jimin’s hole as the other man lifted his legs to grasp the backs of his knees, spreading himself open. He pushed the first finger in slowly, Jimin writhing underneath him. “Good?”

“Yeah, Joonie, fuck, you feel so good. More, baby, come on, I can take it.” Jimin insisted, opening his eyes to leer at the older man, eyes flicking between Namjoon’s cock and his mouth, red and panting.

Namjoon didn’t answer, just pushed a second digit in deep, punching a whine out of Jimin’s open mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head. He fucked them in and out nice and slow, watching avidly as Jimin’s hole opened up for him, licking his lips.

“C-can I lick you out?”

“Yeah, fuck yeah. Fucking eat my ass, Joonie.” Jimin growled, eyes clouding over with ferocity. He hadn’t been given oral in forever, and it was maybe his favourite thing in the entire world.

Namjoon nodded quickly, wiping his fingers off on his thigh and going down onto his stomach to lay between Jimin’s legs, hands on his ass. He’d never actually gotten the chance to do this, and he was so hard just at the thought of it. He leaned in and licked a stripe up over Jimin’s entrance, experimenting with pressure and speed until Jimin was grunting, fucking back down onto his tongue and muttering filth under his breath.

“So good, Joonie, feels so fucking good. Such a good boy.”

Namjoon whined, pressing his cock down into the bed, his mind shrinking until the only thing he could remember how to do was pleasure Jimin. He lost time, licking into the younger man’s hole, restlessly grinding his hips on the sheets, Jimin falling apart above him.

“Oh shit, Joonie, fuck me, fuck me baby, can’t fucking take it anymore, get inside me!” Jimin commanded, and Namjoon whimpered, reluctantly pulling up and pressing his face into the crease of Jimin’s hip.

“I’m so fucking close.” Namjoon rasped, hips stuttering against the sheets.

“Yeah? Close just from going down on me, huh? God, Joonie, you’re so gorgeous. Such a good boy”

“Oppa!” Namjoon whined, rubbing his thumb over Jimin’s entrance as he shot off on the sheets, shivering a little with the aftershocks of it.

“Jesus, baby, that was a big one, huh?” Jimin chuckled, wrapping his hand around himself and stroking quickly, licking his lips as he took in the fucked out, desperate expression on the leader’s face, finding himself close quicker than he expected. “Gonna come all over your pretty pink cheeks, Joonie. Mark you up just like you like. I know you like it when Oppa comes on your face, don’t you?”

“Yes, Oppa, fuck, please come on my face…”

“Fuck!” Jimin groaned, back arching as his come shot out in ribbons across Namjoon’s cheeks and mouth, the older man keening wantonly, eyes fluttering shut.

Namjoon crawled up Jimin’s body to snuggle into his side, picking up his t-shirt from the floor to wipe his face with. The two lay there panting for a few moments, minds reeling from their orgasms, before Jimin started giggling, pressing kisses into Namjoon’s hair.

“It’s not funny.” Namjoon huffed, but couldn’t hold back his laughter, either, cheeks burning red.

“You’re so sweet, Joonie. I love you so much.”

“I swear, I can top! Just… Maybe I should’ve tried Taehyung…” Namjoon sighed, rubbing his knuckles over Jimin’s nipple. “You happen to be a very bossy bottom.”

“I don’t remember you complaining.” Jimin replied smugly, and Namjoon rolled his eyes.

“Kiss my ass.”

“Give me ten minutes.”


	7. Baby

“So, did you enjoy your night with Namjoon last week?” Jin asked, placing a glass of milk and a plate of cookies down in front of the younger man.

“Of course! Didn’t he tell you?”JinJin asked before stuffing one of the warm treats into his mouth.

“Well, yes, but I wanted to hear what you thought. Compare notes, as it were.” Jin smiled, shrugging one shoulder as he took the seat opposite JinJin.

“Oh! Uh, sure, I guess. It was awesome. He was incredible, just the right balance between strict and rough and gentle and reassuring. And the aftercare was so fun. We played in the bath for like an hour. He’s so nice to me.” JinJin sighed dreamily, licking some crumbs from the corner of his mouth.

“He’s a very sweet guy.” Seokjin agreed, “I had no idea that Namjoonie would be such an effective Dom his first time.”

“I didn’t really doubt it.” JinJin giggled, resting his chin on his hand, elbow on the table. “What I can’t imagine is him being submissive. You must be, like, a super Dom.”

“I try.” Jin replied simply, a small smile on his lips. “It’s his choice to submit to me, after all, like it’s your choice to submit to him. I hope that the two of us can become friends, work together to make Joonie happy. I love him very much.”

“I get that. And yeah, of course I want Dad-Namjoon to be happy. I like to think I made him happy…”

“You did! I just… He gets attached very quickly. And I hope you’re not going to get scared off by the intensity of his feelings. Because that’d hurt him, and that would be… Unacceptable.” Jin’s face was passive, but the steely tone of his voice was back again, and JinJin gulped.

“N-no, I won’t, I won’t hurt him, I swear.”

“If you’re not ready for Namjoon to be in love with you, I suggest you end it now.” Jin pressed, and JinJin blushed.

“I am! I mean… Honestly I’ve been a little bit in love with him since I saw the video for Boy in Luv. Also you, but that’s not really relevant…” JinJin giggled breathlessly.

“Is that so?”

“I liked the part where you pushed the girl up against the lockers.” JinJin shrugged shyly, and Jin grinned.

“I think we’re going to get on like a house on fire, Jinwoo.” Jin hummed, reaching for a cookie himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shush, baby, you wanna surprise your Daddy, don’t you?” Seokjin purred in JinJin’s ear, the younger man squirming underneath him, nodding eagerly.

He was on his hands and knees, Seokjin two fingers deep in him, trying to bite back his moans as he heard the front door close and Namjoon call out for them.

“In here, baby.” Seokjin called back, fucking JinJin just a little bit harder with his fingers, twisting them into his prostate and smirking when JinJin gulped back a whine.

“How was your- ah, shit.” Namjoon groaned, closing the bedroom door hurriedly behind him and kicking off his shoes, stripping out of his clothes as he crossed the room to the bed, eyes on Seokjin’s fingers sinking into his baby boy’s hole. “Oh, baby. You’re being such a good boy for your Oppa, aren’t you?” Namjoon sighed.

“He is. Much less fussy than you are about prep.” Seokjin teased, “baby takes it like a champ. He’s asked nicely for every single finger.”

“Daddy,” JinJin choked, “feels so good.”

“Yeah… My Daddy’s good with his fingers, isn’t he, baby?” Namjoon murmured breathlessly, before dropping his head to suck Seokjin’s cock, taking it down deep and gulping eagerly around the tip.

“Oh fuck, baby.” Jin groaned, adding a third finger into the youngest of the three. “Such a good, slutty mouth.”

“F-fuck Daddy’s mouth, Oppa.” JinJin whined, watching Namjoon deep throat Seokjin over his shoulder. He was so jealous; his cock barely brushed Namjoon’s gag reflex, and here he was, his throat bulging with the effort of taking Seokjin all the way.

“I like the way you think, baby.” Seokjin hummed, his free hand gripping Namjoon’s hair and holding him in place so he could thrust slowly into the other man’s mouth, Namjoon’s eyelids fluttering shut at the feeling of being used. JinJin whimpered, and pushed back harder on Seokjin’s fingers. “Has Daddy used his mouth on your little cock, Jinwoo? Hmmm? Did he make you squirt right down his throat?”

“Y-yes. Yeah, felt so good. Daddy’s got a good mouth.”

“Mmmmmm… Fuck yeah, he does.” Seokjin replied, and Namjoon moaned gruffly. Seokjin yanked him up off his cock to kiss him. “You’re gonna fuck your baby boy and I’m gonna fuck you. Sound good?”

“Please.” Namjoon panted, his hand dropping to the curve of JInJin’s ass as Seokjin pulled his fingers free, pushing the lube into Namjoon’s hand. “God, baby boy, you look so wrecked already.”

“Oppa made me come earlier. Ate out my slutty hole while we were waiting for you.” JinJin choked, licking his lips as he felt Namjoon’s cock at his hole, insistent pressure making him moan.

“Daddy’s generous like that.” Namjoon chuckled, pushing in slowly, groaning in the back of his throat as his erection was enveloped by JinJin’s tight heat. Seokjin grunted behind them, reaching down to fondle Namjoon’s balls until he was all the way in.

“Baby, JinJin, honey. You can come whenever you want, okay, but your Daddy isn’t allowed to come until I say so. Understand, Joonie?” Seokjin growled, taking the lube back and renewing the slick on his fingers.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Yes, Oppa.”

“Good boys.” Seokjin smiled, pushing a cold, slick finger inside Namjoon, making his hips stutter inside JinJin, forcing moans out of the both of them. “Such pretty baby boys I have.”

“Oppa, I can feel Daddy’s cock throbbing so hard.” JinJin whined, and Namjoon groaned.

“Your Daddy loves having his ass stuffed full, baby. Bet you didn’t think your big scary Daddy was actually a slutty little comewhore, huh?”

“Fuck, Daddy!” Namjoon whined, pushing back onto Seokjin’s finger and then forward into JinJin’s hole. “Please, please, fuck me.”

“So demanding.” Jin chuckled, squeezing another finger in alongside the first, and Namjoon rolled his hips again, slowly, making JinJin writhe in frustration. “You could learn a little something about manners from your little boy.”

Namjoon just keened, shifting desperately back and forth between the tightness around his cock and the stretch in his ass. “I said please, Daddy…”

“I suppose you did.” Seokjin mused, curling his fingers to push insistently into his lover’s prostate, and Namjoon jerked, making JinJin whimper softly. “Oh, baby, you make the prettiest sounds when you’re getting fucked full. Namjoonie, you’re not taking very good care of your baby boy, are you? Do you want it harder, baby? Faster? Oh, look how hard your sweet little cock is. Shame on you, Namjoonie.” Jin tutted, smirking when Namjoon growled softly under his breath, competitive side kicking in, pumping his hips so hard he made JinJin slide a couple of inches up the bed, the youngest man’s back arching in pleasure.

“Yes, yes, please Daddy, fuck me harder, please, please, feels so good.” JinJin wished he could see his Daddy’s hole opening up for Oppa, but he couldn’t complain about the position he was in, either. Namjoon leaned over his back, arm going around JinJin’s waist as he pounded in with a grunt, finding a rhythm that Seokjin could follow with his fingers, thrusting the digits in counterpoint with Namjoon’s hips. “Oh, oh God, Daddy! Daddy, fuck, right there! Don’t stop, Daddy!”

“Fuck.” Namjoon moaned, overwhelmed with the stimulation from both sides.

“I think you’re ready.” Seokjin’s voice sounded shaky with lust, for once, as he slicked up his cock, licking his lips as he lined up and pushed in, keeping his hand on the small of Namjoon’s back as he seated himself inside. “Go on, baby, fuck yourself on me. Get your baby boy off, make him scream for us, baby.”

Namjoon didn’t need telling twice, hips jackrabbiting desperately between the two men he’d grown to love so much, mouth open and lips swollen, eyes rolling back in his head, letting out desperate, filthy sounds. JinJin was gone, so close, whimpering and sobbing into the blanket. Namjoon grasped a handful of his hair, and pulled his face out of the mattress.

“Beg to come.” He growled softly in JinJin’s ear, making both JinJin and Seokjin groan.

“P-please, Daddy, please let me come. Please, Daddy, I’ll scream so loud, feel so big in me, Daddy, wanna come for you. Want your come inside me, Daddy, please…” JinJin whined, rocking his own ass back into Namjoon’s hasty thrusts.

“Fuck. Fuck, baby boy. You’re on your best behaviour tonight, aren’t you? Wanted to show your Oppa what a good boy you could be when we both know you’re the sluttiest little brat to walk this Earth. Where’s your bite gone, baby? Fucked out of you, huh? Such a sweet little slut tonight.” Namjoon murmured, making JinJin cry out, so close, and Namjoon’s smooth palm petting over the head of his cock sent him over the edge, vision whiting out as he hit his release and called out.

“Oh, Joonie. I bet he’s squeezing your cock so tight, look at him, baby, he’s shaking with pleasure. You’re such a good fuck, Joonie, so good for us.” Seokjin whispered, pulling Namjoon’s ass back onto his cock, watching the sweat pool in Namjoon’s back dimples.

“So good, Daddy.” JinJin panted, blinking a couple of tears of pleasure from his eyes, groaning in relief as Namjoon pulled back, his cock slipping out of JinJin’s oversensitive hole. “Feels so good.”

“Suck your Daddy’s cock, JinJin, show Oppa how good a cocksucker you are, hmm? Daddy was boasting about how good you were with your mouth, baby, made us all so fucking hard talking about your pretty lips and big innocent fucking eyes. Let me see it, baby boy.”

JinJin scrambled to turn around, Seokjin yanking Namjoon up onto his knees so he could watch the youngest bring Namjoon off over his shoulder. Namjoon had seemingly lost the ability to speak, head falling back on Seokjin’s shoulder.

“Daddy looks so good getting fucked.” JinJin gulped, watching the pleasure contort on Namjoon’s face as Jin thrust in hard.

“Baby, come on.” Namjoon urged, holding his cock by the base and tugging JinJin closer, hand cupping the back of the younger man’s neck. “Need to come so bad.”

“It’ll be a while before you’re coming, Namjoonie.” Jin cooed in his ear, breathing laboured from the harsh pump of his hips, and Namjoon whined in the back of his throat. “I want to show your baby slut just how desperate you get. How good you look when you sob for your orgasm.”

“Daddy…” Namjoon choked, tossing his head back as Jin hit his prostate and JinJin sucked him all the way down to the root, torn between pushing back harder on his Daddy’s cock or thrusting faster into his baby’s mouth.

“Mmmm, look how horny little JinJin looks for you, Joonie. Look, baby, you’re missing the show.” Seokjin urged, pushing Namjoon’s head to look down at the man swallowing down his cock.

“Look so good.” Namjoon petted his fingers through JinJin’s hair, eyes fixed on the sweet, pink lips around the base of his cock, the younger man’s throat convulsing around his tip. “Such a good boy. Fuck, I’m so close, Daddy. Please, please let me come, Daddy, please, baby’s mouth feels so fucking good…”

“Louder.” Jin growled, closing his eyes as he neared his own release. “How bad do you want it, Joonie? Huh? How bad do you wanna shoot in your little slut’s throat?”

“Christ! Daddy, Daddy, please, please, I can’t… I’m so close, gonna come, fuck, Daddy…” Namjoon sounded frantic, hands reaching out to grasp Seokjin’s hip, pulling him in harder, cock twitching eagerly in JinJin’s mouth. “Please, please, please, please!”

“So pretty, baby.” Seokjin cooed, reaching around to run his fingertips round the circle of JinJin’s lips, stretched and swollen, sinking his teeth into the side of Namjoon’s neck lightly.

“Daddy!” Namjoon cried, and Seokjin spanked him once, hard, and Namjoon came helplessly, unable to hold back anymore, and JinJin spluttered from the unexpected release, choking a little on his Daddy’s release, eventually swallowing it down and pulling back, panting hard.

“Did I tell you that you could come?” Seokjin snarled, inclining his head to signal JinJin to get out of the way, before shoving Namjoon onto his stomach, pushing his head down into the sheets, his cheek squashed against the mattress. “You fucking greedy whore.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy, sorry, fuck, Daddy, feels so good!” Namjoon moaned deeply, apparently not sorry at all, cock still flexing, and Seokjin pulled out, lip curled in frustration.

“Looks like you won’t be getting my come tonight, you filthy slut. Come here, JinJin. Come finish Oppa off. You can use your handsif you want. You want my come on your face, baby? Bet that’ll make your Daddy real jealous.” Seokjin smirked at the youngest man, who looked between Namjoon and JinJin with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“Y-yes, Oppa, please. Please, yeah, want your come on my face.” He whined, crawling towards the oldest man and wrapping both of his small hands around Seokjin’s cock and jerking him off reverently, worshipping the other man’s cock with lust dark in his eyes, unable to resist running his tongue around the head, digging into the slit, and that’s all it took for Seokjin to hit his peak, eyes flicking between the boy tonguing at his cock and the larger boy watching them hungrily, eyes round with apology and guilt.

“Such a good boy.” Seokjin groaned as he shivered through the aftershocks of his orgasm, leaning down to kiss JinJin deeply, tasting his and Namjoon’s come mixed on the boy’s tongue, making him moan.

“I’m sorry, Daddy… I didn’t mean to…” Namjoon whined, and Jin reached out for him, pulling the younger man into his side for a cuddle, JinJin leaping over them both to spoon Namjoon from behind, rubbing his sweaty face into the space between Namjoon’s shoulder blades.

“I know, baby. It’s okay. It was all a bit much, huh? You couldn’t help getting carried away, could you? No wonder, with a boy that pretty sucking your fat cock.” Seokjin smiled fondly at JinJin over Namjoon’s shoulder, who squeaked bashfully and blushed. “Oh, so now you’re shy.” Jin chuckled, reaching over to ruffle JinJin’s hair.


	8. Bad

Namjoon and JinJin were just walking in from a date to the park when Seokjin and Yoongi appeared in the hallway, each with a stern look on their face. Namjoon gulped as soon as he saw them, realisation dawning on his face.

“Oh God, I am so sorry.”

“What? What, Daddy?” JinJin hid behind the older man’s back, a little nervous of Namjoon’s two hyungs while he was in little space.

“Your Daddy forgot that Wednesday evening is date night, darling.” Jin gritted out, and Yoongi nodded.

“I didn’t mean to! JinJin’s been working all week, this was the only night he could do!” Namjoon tried, but Seokjin just narrowed his eyes at him. “But I should have told you. I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Well, the only thing I can say is that you certainly won’t be getting fucked by me tonight. Maybe I’ll have to fuck your little boy, instead.” Seokjin pursed his lips as JinJin peeked out from behind Namjoon’s back, suddenly interested in the conversation going on.

“Hoseok will be joining us, as well. He misses your tight ass, Joonie. And to think, you were perfectly happy to let him, and all of us, down. What a bad boy.” Yoongi drawled.

“No…” Namjoon whined, “I’m not, I swear.”

“JinJin, baby, come over here. Let’s show your Daddy what a good little slut looks like.” Jin encouraged, making the youngest of the four press a quick kiss to Namjoon’s cheek and scamper over to Seokjin’s side. “I’m going to make you feel so good. And Namjoonie’s gonna have to watch. Namjoon, maybe, just maybe, Hobi and Yoongi will let you come later on if you’re a very, very good boy from here on out. Understand?”

“Y-yes, Daddy.” Namjoon nodded, hanging his head.

JinJin gulped, pupils blown wide with lust, fingers tangled into the front of Seokjin’s shirt with his head craned back to take a good look at his own Daddy with that pretty submissive look on his face. He was so hard, wanted so much to see Min Yoongi and Hobi look after him. Yoongi was a little bit scary, very quiet with sharp eyes, and had barely said three words to him since he’d started staying over with Namjoon. Hoseok was nice, very playful with him, and got him ice cream that one time when Namjoon was too tired to take him out. He was excited to see what the two were like in bed.

“Bedroom.” Yoongi muttered, grabbing Namjoon by the wrist and pulling him along as he marched towards Jin and Namjoon’s room. JinJin clung to Seokjin, the older man squeezing his ass gently as they followed Namjoon and Yoongi, Hoseok already waiting for them in the bedroom, clas only in a towel and damp from the shower.

“Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence.” Hoseok scolded, making Namjoon duck his head as Yoongi let go of him, moving away to take off his own clothes. Seokjin started stripping, too, and JinJin followed his lead, already half-hard in anticipation.

“I’m sorry, Oppa.” Namjoon mumbled, the only one left clothed in the room, and Hoseok scoffed before pulling Yoongi in for a slow, searing kiss. Namjoon watched, rapt, and whined softly as he saw Hoseok’s tongue slide between Yoongi’s teeth.

“I’m sure you will be once Hobi and Yoongi are done with you, baby.” Jin smirked, standing behind JinJin just inside the doorway, running his hands all over his soft, pale skin.

“We’ve got plans for you tonight, Joonie.” Yoongi hummed, stroking the flat of his hand over Hoseok’s tummy to grip his cock. “We got a new toy.”

“You’re going to love it.” Jin hummed, nibbling gently on JinJin’s neck. “Strip and kneel.”

Namjoon obeyed in a heartbeat, his clothes discarded all around him, dropping to his knees so quickly that there was an audible thump as he hit the floor. JinJin whined softly, pushing the curve of his ass back into the crease of Seokjin’s hip. Yoongi and Hoseok got up from the bed, coming to stand either side of Namjoon, Yoongi’s hand in his hair and Hoseok’s holding his chin up so he could look into the younger man’s eyes.

“Before you get your new toy, you’re going to warm my cock for a while, okay? You’ve been neglecting me lately, Namjoonie. And you know that Master needs his sweet little slut.” Hoseok murmured, hand sliding down around the other man’s neck briefly, before stroking down his clavicle. Namjoon gulped.

“Y-yes Sir. I need you too, Master.”

“You’ve got a funny way of showing it, fucking around with another little boy behind my back.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

Yoongi had moved away by this point, and was rummaging in the cupboard, Namjoon’s jaw dropping open to take Hoseok’s cock between his lips, JinJin just gulping back sweet little moans as he watched his Daddy submit so readily, Seokjin’s hand wandering over his balls. Hoseok groaned softly, fingers tightening around Namjoon’s throat and pushing his hips forward so slowly JinJin found himself inching forward to get a better look. Seokjin kept a hold of him, free hand curled possessively around his hip.

“I think someone likes watching his Daddy bottom.” Seokjin whispered in his ear, and JinJin nodded eagerly, licking his lips.

“It’s so hot.”

“I know, just you wait until you see what Yoongi’s fetching for him…”

Namjoon’s eyes were closed, his ears burning red from the shame of his submissive seeing him like this, though his cock was flushed redder. Hoseok was rolling his hips, slowly fucking his cock deep into Namjoon’s throat, the rapper taking it like he was made for it, saliva spilling out the corner of his mouth and dripping down to his collarbones. Yoongi came back with a cardboard box about the size of a mini-fridge, and Hoseok grinned lazily, petting Namjoon’s cheek as he pulled away.

“You’re gonna love this, baby. Well… You’re gonna love it for about 30 seconds. And then you’re going to scream.” Hoseok mumbled, letting Yoongi open the box and watching Namjoon’s expression as he saw the Original Magic Wand in Yoongi’s hands.

“Oh my God.” JinJin whimpered, rubbing his ass more insistently against Jin’s erection.

“You know what this is, don’t you, baby boy?” Yoongi drawled, turning away to plug the vibrator in. Namjoon looked clueless but apprehensive. “This is the Original Magic Wand. It’s the most powerful vibrator in the world. The average person comes in the first twenty seconds of stimulation from this bad boy.”

“It hurts.” JinJin blurted out, blushing when all eyes in the room flicked to him. “My other Daddy got me one to, um, to punish me when I’m a brat.” He gulped, “it hurts so good, Daddy, you’re gonna love it.”

“Honestly, we’ve been waiting for you to misbehave.” Seokjin confessed, grinding his cock into the crease of JinJin’s ass, groaning in the back of his throat.

“I-I… Is that supposed to go in my ass?” Namjoon squeaked, eyes wide, looking at the wide head of the toy.

“God no. We’re not that sadistic.” Hoseok laughed. “No, no, baby slut, it’s gonna sit right here.” He lifted his foot enough to rest it against the head of the other man’s cock, making Namjoon swallow hard. “Get on the bed. Jinnie hyung, you wanna move our little guest closer? I think he’s gonna want to see this.”

“Do you want us to punish you with this, Namjoon?” Yoongi asked softly, stroking Namjoon’s cock loosely as he lay down on the bed, fingertips teasing the length of him with barely-there touches.

“Yeah. Yes, please, please. Want to show you. Show how good I am.” He insisted, arching his back a little as the wand buzzed to life in Yoongi’s hand.

Seokjin steered JinJin closer to the bed, sitting down next to Namjoon and pulling the younger man onto his lap, letting him roll his hips down on his erection. JinJin whined, writhing silently, little cock flexing at the memories surrounding the chunky vibe making his Daddy tremble with anticipation. Namjoon’s eyes were dark and wide, fixed on Yoongi’s hands to the extent that he jumped in surprise when Hoseok pushed his legs apart, having fetched a length of rope from somewhere.

“I’m going to tie your legs open, keep you spread for us.”

“Okay, Master.” Namjoon rasped, curling his toes as Hoseok looped the rope around his ankles and secured them to the bottom corners of the bed.

“Pass me the lube, Jin.” Hoseok requested, meeting JinJin’s eyes with a salacious wink as he was handed the small bottle. “Arms above your head, slut.”

Namjoon raised his arms to rest on the pillow above his head, elbows slightly bent, and Yoongi moved to straddle them, effectively pinning them in place with his weight as Hoseok drizzled some lube over Namjoon’s crotch, spreading it with only the tips of his fingers. JinJin whimpered softly as Yoongi lowered the wand to Namjoon’s chest, skimming it over heated skin, brushing his areola and making Namjoon gasp sharply, his nipple hardening.

“Such responsive little tits.” Yoongi marvelled, letting the round edge of the wand brush the very tip of the erect nub, making Namjoon whine, arching his back.

“You’re going to come so many times, slut, maybe you’ll be satisfied for once in your life.” Hoseok sneered, and Namjoon squeezed his eyes shut with a moan, tossing his face to one side as the wand was slowly moved down to his stomach, so close to the head of his cock he was shaking.

“Gonna feel so much, Daddy, gonna hurt so good.” JinJin mewled, gasping as Jin placed his hand around the base of his throat, snatching up the lube with his free hand and pulling JinJin forward by his throat to squeeze the lube directly down the cleft of the younger man’s ass, making him hiss from the coolness. Seokjin wasted no time in spreading the lube down to JinJin’s hole, pushing his index finger inside carefully, forcing a bitten-off moan from the other man’s lips.

“Please, please, Master, please.” Namjoon implored.

“Begging for punishment? Such a desperate little whore.” Hoseok tutted, nodding to Yoongi, who pushed the wand against the very tip of Namjoon’s cock, fitting the curve into the slit of the younger man’s cock, who arched so quickly and so tightly that everyone heard his back click.

“Fuck!” He cried, shuddering as the stimulation hit him all at once, thrashing his legs just like Hoseok knew he would, and Jin grunted in JinJin’s ear, his finger speeding up inside the other man and his cock flexing against the soft skin of JinJin’s back. “Fuck, I-I’m gonna come!”

“Well, that was at least 15 seconds. Well done, Joonie.” Yoongi chuckled as Namjoon ejaculated all over the vibrating head of the toy, moving it down to Namjoon’s frenulum, making him cry out hoarsely, pulling desperately at the bonds around his ankles, trying to yank his legs up to his chest. Hoseok grunted, licking his lips as he stroked his own cock firmly.

“His cock’s not even going soft.” Seokjin murmured, pushing a second finger inside JinJin. “Look at that, baby, look how hard your Daddy still is for his Master’s punishment.”

“Oh, his punishment’s barely started.” Hoseok grinned meanly, and Namjoon forced his eyes open as he crested again, writhing as best he could with the restraints holding him down.

“That makes two.” Seokjin moaned, and Yoongi lifted the wand for a moment, looking down into Namjoon’s face for an appraisal.

Namjoon was wrecked. His cheeks were wet with tears from the shock to his system, the toy forcing the drops from him like it forced his orgasm. He was whimpering, cock softening more slowly than usual, legs twitching with aftershocks. His chest was flushed, his face was scarlet, lips shining with spit.

“Daddy!” JinJin mewled, fucking himself back on Seokjin’s fingers, reaching out to touch Namjoon’s temple, just to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Namjoon whined in response, gasping for breath, unable to meet Yoongi’s eyes.

“Namjoon, sweetheart, answer me. What colour?” Yoongi said sternly, tugging on the younger man’s hair to get his attention.

“‘reen.” Namjoon rasped, his whole body buzzing still. “Please.”

“What’s the safeword?”

“Uhh…”

“Safeword, Namjoon.” Hoseok pressed, stroking his thigh soothingly.

“Porcelain… P-porcelain, please!”

Yoongi lowered the wand onto the length of Namjoon’s cock, rubbing it up and down from base to tip, and this time Namjoon screamed, making JinJin moan loudly right along with him as he remembered the feeling. Namjoon sobbed openly as his cock struggled, Hoseok rubbing his hole with fingers that were still slick from lube.

“God, you look filthy, Joonie.” Hoseok groaned, pushing two fingers inside the other man, grunting at the way his walls convulsed around his digits. “That’s it, baby, ride it out.” He encouraged, cock flexing at the sight of Namjoon crying and thrashing around, neck straining with how loud he was moaning.

“Fuck, fuck, baby boy, I need to be inside you.” Seokjin growled, hooking his fingers inside JinJin, who nodded desperately, whimpering as Seokjin put a third finger in a little earlier than he was used to, but God, the sting felt so good. “Tell me when you’re ready, baby, and I’ll slide my cock right up inside you, yeah? Fill you up. Bet Daddy won’t be able to fuck you for a little while, better get used to be passed around the rest of us, yeah?”

“Please! Please, please! Stop, stop it!” Namjoon screamed, and Yoongi moved the wand down to his balls.

“You can use your safeword, baby.”

“No! No, no, no please, no, can’t, can’t take it, Daddy!” Namjoon sobbed, opening his eyes to look at Seokjin as he came again, spurting helplessly, still almost completely soft.

“You can, baby, you can take it, you’re making us all so proud, baby boy, such a good little fucktoy for us, aren’t you? Such a sweet little slut, baby, you look so good.” Seokjin promised, and Namjoon wept, pressing the side of his face into the pillow underneath his head.

“Please, please, I-I…”

“Come on, slut, you know you love this.” Hoseok sneered, and Namjoon whined, nodding.

“Want it.”

Yoongi groaned, and moved the wand back up to tease Namjoon’s length, making him scream again, his voice hoarse and broken. JinJin choked on his own tears, writhing on Seokjin’s lap and reaching back to push his hand away, snapping his hips down pointedly, and Jin spanked him once, before guiding him to sink down on his cock.

“Daddy!” Namjoon screamed, “Daddy it hurts, make it stop, Daddy, stop it, please! Please, hurts, hurts, no, no, I-I need…”

“We know what you need, Joonie.” Yoongi shushed him, hand in his hair forcing him to keep his face out of the pillow.

“Please! Fuck! Fuck!” Namjoon cried, thrashing anew, all the muscles in his body tense with the need to get away.

Only a few minutes had passed; three at most, but Namjoon couldn’t feel anything, couldn’t hear anything except the words from the four men around him, was only dimly aware that he was crying, begging, sobbing openly like he hadn’t since he was a child. He thought he was going to die if it didn’t stop, but he knew he’d die if they did.

JinJin fucked himself on Seokjin’s cock hard and fast, desperately rolling his hips, jamming the older man’s cock into his prostate as he watched his Daddy completely lose it, falling apart and flying down into subspace in front of his very eyes.

Yoongi’s lip was bleeding from how hard he was biting it, pressing the wand into the tip of Namjoon’s cock again, forcing a fresh wave of tears from the younger man, which in turn made Hoseok groan. He’d never seen Hoseok more aroused, cock dripping, eyes black with lust, and the look on his face both scared and aroused the fuck out of Yoongi. He looked like he could either fuck Namjoon or kill him.

Seokjin came too quickly, annoyed at himself but distracted from it by the sight of his lover completely broken to pieces, still writhing and begging desperately, Yoongi holding the wand down under his balls now. JinJin begged breathlessly, pleaded with Seokjin to come, and did without a touch, only needing Seokjin’s whispered permission to shoot all over his Daddy’s chest.

“Don’t get too comfortable, baby. I’m gonna fuck you in a minute.” Yoongi growled, and JinJin whined, ass clenching down on Seokjin’s softening cock.

Namjoon was beyond words now, eyes rolling back in his head, body tiring, beginning to surrender to the overwhelming sensation. The veins in his neck and temples throbbing, and honestly, Seokjin would be worried he was having a heart attack were it not for the fact that he was still whining, still twitching with pleasure. Nevertheless, Yoongi took the wand away, turning it off and throwing it over the edge of the bed onto the floor, making Namjoon freeze, eyes falling shut.

“Joonie, sweetheart, we’re done, it’s over. You did it, baby. You lasted four whole minutes, baby. Fuck, you were so good, baby.” Yoongi murmured, and Hoseok growled softly in agreement. JinJin reached out for the dancer, and Hoseok yanked him into his lap, fitting his cock into the younger man’s open hole and shoving him onto his back at the bottom of the bed, fucking into him brutally, making JinJin cry out, thrashing with pleasure and scrabbling at Hoseok’s ass, pulling him in closer, wordlessly begging for it harder, faster, more.

“Fuck.” Seokjin breathed, untying the ropes from his lover’s ankles before crawling over to Namjoon’s other side and lowering his forehead down onto Namjoon’s. “Baby boy, you’re amazing. So good. So good, darling, I’m so proud. You’re fucking perfect, Joonie, I love you so much.”

Namjoon just moaned weakly, turning over onto his side as Yoongi rose from his position on his arms and curled in on himself, protecting his crotch from any further stimulation, still weeping quietly, shaking with aftershocks. Seokjin lay down next to him, his hand fitting to the curve of Namjoon’s cheek, sticking close enough that Namjoon could feel his breath on his overheated skin.

Hoseok was incredible in bed, JinJin decided as he came for the second time that night, his legs thrown over the other dancer’s left shoulder, making him feel all the tighter, and Hoseok pulled out to come all over JinJin’s stomach, grunting and flopping down next to him, panting, thighs twitching with the waves of pleasure that wracked his body, and he let out a long, satisfied sigh. Yoongi hummed, kissing over JinJin’s shoulder.

“You up to it?” He murmured, and JinJin whined in the back of his throat. “It’s alright, baby. I can go shower.”

“Wanna use my mouth.” JinJin mumbled, licking his lips, eyeing Yoongi’s thick, uncut cock, before looking into his eyes bashfully.

“Yeah, okay.” Yoongi sighed, turning onto his back and letting JinJin crawl over to crouch between his legs, almost falling off the bed in the process, before engulfing Yoongi’s cock in hot, wet loveliness. “Shit, baby, that’s good.” Yoongi groaned, tangling his fingers in JinJin’s hair to guide his movements, as gentle as Hoseok was rough.

Namjoon fell asleep before Jin was really situated, and woke up just as Yoongi was finishing with a loud grunt, JinJin moaning as he greedily gulped down the older man’s come. He made a questioning noise in Seokjin’s direction, making the oldest smile and pet his hair.

“You were perfect, angel. Absolutely fucking perfect. I love you.”

“I-”

“Shush, baby boy, don’t say anything. You need some water, okay? Your voice is gonna be a little sore, okay? Just rest for a moment. We’ll look after you. You were such a good boy, Namjoonie. Such a good boy, I’m so proud of you.”

Namjoon whimpered and started to cry again, pressing his face into Seokjin’s chest, and Yoongi cooed at him, gently petting his calf, and JinJin pressed his face into Namjoon’s back, sighing happily as Hoseok spooned him from behind, kissing over the side of his neck.


	9. Puppy

Namjoon was dozing to the sound of JinJin humming under his breath, the younger man sprawled on the floor with his colouring books and crayons all spread out around him, tongue held firmly between his teeth as he focussed on keeping the colour between the lines. Namjoon opened one of his eyes when he heard a knock on the door, smiling as he glanced over to check on JinJin, seeing the boy lying on his tummy, feet kicking in the air as he concentrated.

“Come in.” Namjoon called, and the door swung open to reveal Jimin looking flushed and a little sleepy, and Taehyung at his heels wearing his puppy things. Namjoon smirked, and JinJin leaped up onto the bed.

“Puppy!” He squeaked, pointing at Taehyung, and Namjoon slung his arm around JinJin’s waist.

“Can you please look after TaeTae while I run out and get some stuff, hyung? We, uh, ran out of lube.” Jimin admitted, smiling down at Taehyung as he tugged at his leash, trying to scramble up onto the bed to join Namjoon and his baby boy.

“Yeah, sure. I can do that. What do you think, baby? Wanna play with the puppy?”

“Yeah, yeah Daddy, it’ll be fun! I can teach him tricks!” JinJin beamed, and Jimin walked Taehyung over to the bed, handing the older man the pup’s leash. Taehyung jumped up onto the bed and nuzzled at Namjoon’s neck, making him laugh, before turning his attention to JinJin and giving him a long, wet lick up the side of his face, making him squeal in delight.

“Have fun, you guys. I’ll be back in a half hour.” Jimin waved, cloisng the door behind him.

Namjoon sighed happily as he watched JinJin play with Tae, the two wrestling good naturedly, Taehyung’s tail plug wagging enthusiastically, his fluffy ears wiggling on his head. He was wearing a cock ring, Namjoon noticed, and his favourite red collar. Namjoon unclipped his leash from the collar and set it to the side, fussing the pup’s hair when he clambered onto Namjoon’s lap.

“There’s a good boy.” Namjoon cooed, and Taehyung panted happily, batting at Namjoon’s chest.

“He’s so cute, Daddy!” JinJin grinned, throwing his arms around Taehyung and hugging him tightly. “A-and look… He’s all hard.” He swallowed hard, squirming a little bit as he looked at Taehyung’s flushed, dripping cock.

“Yeah, baby, dogs like to hump things to display their dominance.” Namjoon shrugged, and Taehyung woofed softly, pawing at Namjoon’s crotch. “Nuh uh, pup, you’ve gotta wait until your own Daddy comes back for you.”

“But Daddy, he’s so hard.” JinJin whined, “it’s making me feel funny.”

“Are you getting hard too, baby boy?” Namjoon purred, and JinJin nodded, blushing pink.

Namjoon just took a moment to look at his baby boy. He was wearing the cutest light denim dungarees, with a yellow t-shirt on underneath and no underwear. Only Namjoon knew that part, though. His hair was combed carefully to one side and one of Namjoon’s old baseball caps was perched on top of his head, his feet bare, toes curling in want.

“Y-yes, Daddy. I think so.” JinJin answered, and Namjoon ran his fingers through his hair.

“It’ll fade. Just play with Tae Tae some more, yeah? You’ll forget all about your little cock, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.” The younger man whispered, bursting into giggles as Taehyung bounced on him, licking his face and snuffling at his throat. “Tickles!”

“Why don’t you teach TaeTae some tricks, baby? I don’t think he knows how to do a handshake yet.” Namjoon suggested, eyeing the curve in the front of JinJin’s dungarees, his poor little cock straining against the denim.

“Yay! Come on, Tae, down!” JinJin crowed, jumping off the bed and onto the floor, sitting cross-legged and patting the ground in front of him, urging Tae to join him.

Namjoon pulled his laptop over his legs, crossing his ankles and checking the latest fancafe updates, letting the boy and the pup play happily together for a while. After about ten minutes, though, Taehyung’s attention had wandered and he jumped up onto the bed, curling into Namjoon’s side, panting.

Namjoon chuckled, petting Taehyung for a few minutes before noticing that the pup was still panting. “I think he’s thirsty, baby. I’m just gonna go get him some water, okay? I’ll be right back. Come on, TaeTae, heel.” He called, standing up from the bed, and Taehyung scrambled after him on his hands and knees, butting his head into the back of Namjoon’s thigh. JinJin nodded, grabbing his giant bear stuffie and pressing his face into it, climbing back on the bed.

“Okay Daddy.” He mumbled, and Namjoon kissed him briefly on the forehead, before directing Tae to follow him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

“Stay.” Namjoon ordered, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. “Use your paws, pup. We don’t want to make a mess.”

Taehyung took the glass between his hands gratefully, and gulped it all down in a few mouthfuls, grinning toothily up at Namjoon once he was done and licking at the older man’s knee.

“Good boy.” Namjoon murmured, reaching down to pet Taehyung’s ears, before making his way back to the bedroom. “Baby boy!” He choked, eyes going wide as he took in the scene before him.

JinJin had undone his dungarees, pushing them down to his knees, and had mounted his stuffie, whimpering as he ground his erection into the poor toy’s fur, eyes closed in bliss. He was laying on his stomach, the stuffie under him, hips jackrabbiting furiously against the soft material, and mewled loudly as he noticed Namjoon and Taehyung enter the room, ass only stuttering in its thrusting before picking up again even faster.

Before Namjoon could process the filthy display in front of him, Taehyung had scrambled past and jumped on the bed, lapping hungrily at JinJin’s hole, making him moan deeply. Namjoon blinked a few times, the sudden rush of blood to his cock making his brain short-circuit, before marching over to the bed and yanking JinJin’s head back by his hair.

“And what do you think you’re doing?!”

“Feels so good, Daddy…” JinJin’s hips were still moving, and Namjoon pushed Taehyung aside so he could spank the younger man a few times. “Daddy, I’m so close!”

“Can’t leave you alone for two minutes, can I?” Namjoon growled, though honestly he didn’t think he could be more aroused if he tried. “Go on then, you naughty little slut, come all over your toy. Go on.”

JinJin obeyed, Taehyung whimpering as his cock spurted onto the fur, and Namjoon moved off the bed, allowing Taehyung to wrestle him onto his back and clean him up. JinJin whined with overstimulation, writhing on the bed, and Namjoon smirked.

“Daddy, it’s so good!” JinJin cried, and Taehyung yipped in agreement, moving down to JinJin’s hole.

“Such an insatiable little brat.” Namjoon tutted, pushing his sweatpants down over his hips and kicking them to the side. “So desperate for pleasure, aren’t you?”

“Wanted TaeTae’s cock to fuck me.”

“Oh? So you’re bored of Daddy’s cock, are you?” Namjoon teased, stroking himself slowly as Taehyung opened his baby up with his tongue.

“No! Noooo Daddy, no! I just wanted Daddy to see his baby getting fucked hard. Daddy likes to watch…”

“Well, you’re right there.” Namjoon allowed, tugging Taehyung aside by his collar to check that he was stretching JinJin properly, reaching over to grab his personal stash of lube and coating his fingers in it. “Pup, sit. Stay.” He ordered as he slid two fingers into JinJin’s hole. “Daddy’s gonna get this little slut all ready for you, and then you can fuck him as hard as you want, yeah? No coming, but he’ll be so tight around you.” Namjoon promised, making Taehyung keen and his cock flex.

“Da-addy, feels nice.” JinJin whimpered, pushing down on Namjoon’s fingers, eyes glazed over with lust.

Taehyung yipped, growling softly at Namjoon, trying to push him out of the way with his head, and Namjoon tapped him on the nose with his free hand, giving the pup a firm glare when Tae curled his lip. After a moment, Taehyung reluctantly licked at the corner of Namjoon’s lip, ducking his head and wheeling away to crouch on the floor at the side of the bed, whining quietly as he waited for Namjoon to stretch JinJin ready.

When Namjoon was satisfied that JinJin was ready, and the boy was sufficiently desperate, he pulled back and called Taehyung up onto the bed. JinJin whined, squirming imploringly as Taehyung mounted him. Namjoon helped the pup line his cock up with JinJin’s hole, Taehyung’s hands turned into clumsy paws scrabbling at the submissive’s back, and groaned softly along with the two younger men as he watched his baby boy’s hole swallow up Taehyung’s throbbing erection.

“You’re taking it so well, baby. This is what you’re made for, you know that. Made to take thick cocks in your soft little ass. Look how much you love it, you slutty little thing.” Namjoon crooned, stretching out next to the couple and watching, hungry, as Taehyung pounded JinJin, desperate to make the most of topping while he could.

“TaeTae’s f-fucking me so g-good, Daddy. So hard, Daddy. He’s fucking me so hard.” JinJin mewled, and Taehyung growled, rubbing his face into the back of the other man’s neck to keep him from speaking himself.

“I know, baby boy. TaeTae could fuck you all day if I felt like it. He can’t come even if he wants to. Maybe Taehyung will fuck you until Jimin comes home, if he’s a very good boy and doesn’t beg to come. Mmmmm, baby. I could watch you get fucked all day.” Namjoon murmured, idly toying with his own cock but not stroking himself, not yet.

“Y-you’re so good to me, D-Daddy.”

“I know. Daddy loves you so much he can’t help but spoil you.” Namjoon shuffled a little closer, running his fingers through Taehyung’s hair. “And you, pup, you’re such a good boy, as well. Your Daddy’s gonna be so proud of you when he comes home and sees you playing so nicely with JinJin.”

“Tae!” JinJin cried as the pup growled, hammering into him even harder at Namjoon’s words. Namjoon smirked and reached out to play with Taehyung’s tail, making him whine loudly.

“Well, well, well… Looks like my little pup has finally learned to play nicely.” Namjoon looked up when he heard Jimin at the door, Taehyung pulling out of JinJin and leaping over to Jimin’s side, wagging his tail and yipping happily as Jimin fussed his ears.

“Daddy, I was so close!” JinJin sobbed, face flushed and eyelashes wet, and Namjoon tutted, turning onto his back and patting his lap.

“Come on then, baby, you can play with Daddy as he has a little talk with Jimin.” JinJin wasted no time in clambering over and sinking down on Namjoon’s cock, tossing his head back as Taehyung whined. He looked up at Jimin with begging clear in his eyes, and Jimin smirked.

“Do you think our little pup has earned a reward, Namjoon?”

“Oh, yeah. Look how desperate he made my slutty little boy.” Namjoon hummed, greedily squeezing JinJin’s ass as the younger eagerly rode him.

“He’s certainly a sight for sore eyes.” Jimin chuckled, pupils blowing wide as he took in the sight of JinJin rocking on Namjoon’s lap. “Come on, then, pup. On the bed, next to Namjoon. Ass in the air.”

Taehyung whimpered as he crawled over to the bed, climbing up and falling face down into the mattress, tail still wagging slowly. Namjoon watched JinJin, who was staring at Taehyung’s cock hanging between his legs. Jimin smirked as he noticed JinJin, taking hold of Taehyung’s tail and pulling it slowly out.

“You like my pup’s cock, JinJin? Maybe I should try it for myself sometime… It’s lovely and thick, isn’t it?” Jimin purred, squirting some lube onto his hand and spreading it over his cock.

“Maybe my baby boy would prefer being fucked by Taehyung…” Namjoon teased, stilling JinJin’s movements with a firm grip on his hips.

“No, Daddy, no! I-I want… I want both.” JinJin gasped, and Jimin quirked an eyebrow at the submissive, Taehyung whining out his approval, though he arched his ass backwards as well, asking for Jimin’s cock.

“Both? Greedy little slut.” Namjoon chuckled, slapping JinJin’s ass, and Jimin sunk down into Taehyung’s ass.

“Start stretching him, ‘Joon, TaeTae can join you once I’ve come inside him.” Jimin commanded, and Namjoon grinned as the younger Dom passed him the fresh bottle of lube.

“I-I can have both?” JinJin hiccupped as Namjoon slicked up his fingers, teasing his baby boy’s stretched rim.

“Have you taken two cocks before, baby boy?” Namjoon asked, slowly working his index finger inside JinJin beside his own cock.

JinJin nodded, pushing down on the extra stretch with a guttural moan, squeezing his eyes shut. Jimin groaned, and Taehyung whined, reminding his own Daddy to fuck him faster. Namjoon didn’t know where to look, eyes flickering between the three of them as they worked themselves into a frenzy.

Ten minutes later, Namjoon was three fingers deep in JinJin, his tight hole stretched so tight that Namjoon had used a third of a bottle of lube to keep him comfortable. Jimin was moaning loudly, his hips snapping hard and fast against Taehyung’s, his temples glowing with sweat. JinJin had stopped stringing words together a few minutes ago, letting out sweet whines and murmurs of ‘Daddy’ every now and then, his half-wilted cock bouncing with every thrust down on Namjoon’s cock.

“Fuck, pup, your hole is so tight. Daddy’s gonna fill you up, show you how good he feels. Taehyung, fuck, so good, baby, come on baby, squeeze Daddy’s cock nice and hard, fuck…” Jimin grunted, mouth dropping open as Taehyung’s entrance fluttered around him and he hit his climax, Namjoon groaning as he watched Jimin’s face contort in pleasure.

“God, TaeTae, you’re making your Daddy feel so good, you should see the look on his face…” Namjoon muttered, rolling his hips up in a hard thrust, making JinJin cry out in pleasure.

“Yeah, yeah, pup, did so good, baby, go on. Go and help Namjoon fuck JinJin, yeah?” Jimin slurred, drunk on pleasure, fingers fumbling with Taehyung’s cock ring. The second the rubber ring fell to the bed, Taehyung scrambled over to the other two men, nibbling at JinJin’s neck and rubbing his wet cock against the small of the other man’s back.

“Give me a moment, pup, baby’s nearly ready for you.” Namjoon gulped, spreading his fingers a couple more times before pulling them slowly out, making JinJin hiccup around a sob. Taehyung wasted no time in sliding up in the space Namjoon had created for him, all three men groaning loudly as Taehyung slowly buried his cock inside JinJin.

“Daddy!” JinJin yelped, digging his nails into Namjoon’s shoulders, letting out a hitched moan. “Daddy, full… S-soo…”

“Yeah, baby, you’re stuffed to the fucking brim. Taking two cocks like a slut. Just can’t get enough in your sloppy hole, can you?”

“God, the three of you look so good together.” Jimin groaned, sitting cross-legged next to the three men.

Taehyung whined, rolling his hips frantically, desperate to come after waiting for so long, and Jimin tangled his fingers in his hair. JinJin pressed his forehead to Namjoon’s collarbone, the pleasure overwhelming in the best possible way. He was so wet, so full, so good.

“You gonna come, TaeTae? You gonna help Joonie fill up our little baby boy?” Jimin urged, nibbling Taehyung’s earlobe. “Go on, pup, you know you want to.”

“Jimin!” Taehyung screamed, voice hoarse from lack of use, and he sobbed as he reached his climax, tears of relief dropping down onto his cheeks.

“That’s it, baby.” Jimin soothed, running his hands up and down Taehyung’s back.

“Fuck, I’m close too.” Namjoon murmured, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the familiar tightening in his gut.

“Wanna come, Daddy, Daddy, please… Wanna.” JinJin whined, holding himself still as Namjoon pounded up into him.

“Go on, go on, baby, come for me.” Namjoon growled, running his hand over the head of JinJin’s cock as he felt himself succumb to his own orgasm, muscles seizing up as he came.

“Daddy!” JinJin cried, voice breaking as his ass clenched down on Namjoon and Taehyung’s cocks. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy…”

“That’s it, baby. Let it all out.” Namjoon sighed, letting JinJin slump on his chest, running his hand over the curve of JinJin’s ass.

“Ahhh, God, I don’t think I can move.” Taehyung mewled, flopping into Jimin’s arms as the older man pulled him away from Namjoon and JinJin.

“Fuck you, Taehyung.” JinJin muttered, and Jimin giggled.

“Yeah, Tae, you’re not really in a position to complain, here.”

“I’m so proud.” Namjoon whispered, pressing his forehead against JinJin’s.

“I love you, Daddy.”

Namjoon grinned, rubbing his nose against the other man’s. “I love you too.”


	10. Lessons

“All I’m saying is, if I’m that bad at topping, you should give me some pointers. We have threesomes all the time, what’s the big deal?” Jungkook argued as he walked into the living room, Jimin on his tail.

“Because Taehyung is too tired. He’s exhausted, actually. I’m not putting him through it. Vanilla sex only for him until filming is done.” Jimin insisted, and Hoseok snorted, putting his phone down and glancing up at the two.

“Good luck getting TaeTae to agree to that.”

“Yeah, I can’t see you holding out very long, either.” Yoongi smirked, winking at Jimin. “Who said you have to use Taehyung, anyway? You always have Joonie. Or me.”

“You?” Jimin choked.

Yoongi arched his eyebrow. “I bottom. I’m just too lazy to get myself all… You know, ready. Most of the time.”

“I wanna top Yoongi hyung.” Jungkook announced.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe these are normal conversations for us, now.” Hoseok laughed, getting up and stretching out the kinks in his back. “I’m going to the studio. I have this really sweet idea for a backup dance for your single, Yoon.”

“Really? Cool, I’ll come by later and check it out.”

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Yoongi hyung?” Jimin asked, looking uncharacteristically nervous, and Yoongi shrugged.

“What’s the worst that can happen? I’m gonna go take a shower. Make sure neither of you cream your pants before I get back.” Yoongi teased, giving Jimin’s ass a little slap as he walked past, and Jungkook a swift squeeze to the crotch.

“Okay, why did I not know that Yoongi liked bottoming?” Jimin asked, and Jungkook shrugged, dragging the other man to Yoongi’s room to wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, Kookie, you want to get him into the right mood before you start opening him up.” Jimin murmured when the younger pulled away from Yoongi, having been kissing desperately for the best part of ten minutes. Jimin was so hard and he’d only watched. “So tell him what you want from him.”

“Talk dirty to me.” Yoongi purred salaciously, making Jungkook giggle. “Come on, I’m not kidding, babe, you can do it.”

Jungkook steeled himself, giving his cock a nudge through his boxers, and licked his lips. “I want to lick you open. I want you to come on my tongue and beg for me to make you come again. I want to leave marks all over you, wanna make Tae jealous of you getting to bottom for me.”

“Yeah, fuck, that works.” Jimin groaned softly. “Introduce the kinky shit. What do you want him to call you? What filthy things do you want him to beg for?”

“Fuck, Jimin.” Yoongi moaned, squirming a little on the bed, and Jungkook narrowed his eyes at the oldest man.

“I think you’ll find you’re fucking Jungkook.” He growled quietly, and Yoongi gulped, nodding. “And you are going to love every second, you greedy little whore.”

Yoongi bit back a moan, and Jungkook smirked.

“There you go.”

“Shut up, Jimin.” Jungkook shot back over his shoulder, wrapping his long fingers around Yoongi’s ankles and shoving his legs apart. “Now… You’re going to call me hyung, gonna beg for your hyung as I open you up.”

“Jungkook…” Yoongi’s nose wrinkled a little, and Jungkook quirked an eyebrow, slapping the inside of his thigh. “J-jungkook-hyung.”

“There’s a good little whore.”

“Jesus.” Yoongi gasped, tossing his arm over his eyes, cheeks burning pink. Jungkook braced himself over the other man, kissing his neck slowly, tongue darting out in all the right places. Yoongi moaned quietly, lifting his knees to bracket the younger man’s hips. “Hyung, please.”

“I think someone likes the idea of calling his maknae his hyung. Depraved little whore. Louder. Tell me what you want.” Jungkook encouraged, and Jimin gave in, shoving his boxers down his legs and kicking them to the side, settling at the foot of the bed to jerk himself off, keeping his eyes on Yoongi and Jungkook as their hands wandered greedily all over each other.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“You want me to push in right now?” Jungkook asked casually, flicking the head of Yoongi’s cock.

“No! No, no, hyung, please… I want you t-to tongue-fuck me.” Yoongi muttered, biting his lip and turning his face into the pillow, still hiding in the crook of his arm.

“You want me to eat your hole out until it’s sloppy and open for me, baby? That what your little whore ass needs?”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck, Jungkook, please…”

“What did you call me?” Jungkook snarled, smacking Yoongi’s thigh again.

“Hyung! Sorry, hyung, please, please, eat me out.” Yoongi begged, finally lifting his arm from his face to look at Jungkook imploringly.

“That’s better. Even slutty little whores need to be polite to their hyungs.” Jungkook sneered, lying down on his stomach and pushing Yoongi’s knees towards his shoulders.

“Fuck, Jungkook.” Jimin moaned, hand moving over his cock faster. “Make him scream, Kookie, fuck.”

Jungkook pushed in close, the flat of his tongue dragging across the furl of Yoongi’s hole. He groaned softly as he traced the entrance, getting it nice and wet, listening intently to Yoongi’s hitching breaths and bitten off moans. Jimin grunted softly behind them, watching Yoongi writhe wantonly as Jungkook slowly worked his tongue inside the older man.

“Hyung, please. Please, please, lube… Finger me, hyung. Need more.” Yoongi begged, toes curling and fingers knotting in the bedsheets. “Jungkookie hyung, please, fuck me harder.”

“Oh, Yoongi, you sound so fucking slutty.” Jimin growled, crawling a little closer so he could pull Yoongi’s arm away from his face. He was pink, eyes squeezed tightly shut, lips dry from panting. “Kookie hyung’s making you feel so good, isn’t he? Look how wet your cock is getting, baby.”

“Fuck, please, please, hyung, hyung…” Yoongi whined, voice high and reedy, and Jungkook curled his tongue, making Yoongi gasp out a breathless moan and open his legs wider. “Fuck! Fuck, right there, right there, fuck, oh my God, hyung!”

“I think he’s ready for your fingers, Jungkook.” Jimin murmured, licking his lips and fucking his hand faster.

Jungkook ignored him, humming contentedly as he worked Yoongi over, fingertips digging bruises into the older man’s pale thighs. Yoongi knotted his hands in Jungkook’s hair, yanking him as close as possible, fucking himself down on the younger man’s tongue. Jimin was almost coming by the time Jungkook finally pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and crawling over Yoongi’s body to grasp his chin firmly.

“Who’s fucking you tonight, little whore?” He asked calmly, eyes glinting with malice, and Yoongi gulped.

“My Jungkook hyung.” He whispered, “hyung, please. N-need to be full.”

“Looks like my little whore can behave himself.” Jungkook smirked, pulling back to flip Yoongi over onto his stomach. “Now, keep still while I finish opening you up or I won’t let you come. Understand, slut?”

“Y-yes Sir. Hyung. Yes hyung.” Yoongi moaned, raising his ass in the air.

Jimin was so close, trying to keep from touching himself, but it was so hard to resist while watching the two men before him interact. God, he hoped Jungkook had something planned for him. He moved a little closer as Jungkook slicked up three fingers and pushed all of them in at once, Yoongi’s ass open enough to swallow them up greedily.

“Look at my little whore’s hole, Jimin, so fucking ready for my cock.”

“Fuck.” Jimin gulped, squeezing the base of his cock.

“Hyung, please, please fuck me.” Yoongi whined, and Jungkook hissed, slapping Yoongi’s balls where they hung between his legs, making the older man cry out.

“Go and stuff my little whore’s mouth full, Jimin. I don’t want to hear his pathetic begging.” Jungkook commanded, and Yoongi arched his back tighter and dropped his mouth open obediently, looking downright sinful as Jimin knee-walked around to his face.

“Look at you. So dirty.” Jimin cooed, pushing his cock between Yoongi’s spit-slick lips. “Hnng, Yoongi, such a hot mouth.”

“You ready for my cock, slut?” Jungkook asked, spanking Yoongi to get his attention, and the older man whined a clear affirmative, eyes rolling back in his head as Jungkook began to push in. “I’ve gotta give it to you, little whore, your hole is always so tight for your hyung.”

“He’s swallowing me down so well, Jungkook.” Jimin choked, watching as his cock slid back and forth between slowly swelling lips, Yoongi’s eyelashes brushing his cheeks as he concentrated on servicing Jimin and enjoying the pleasure Jungkook was granting him from behind. “Shit, I’m gonna come.”

“We got under your skin, huh, Jiminie?” Jungkook chuckled breathlessly, his hips pounding against Yoongi’s ass, hair damp with sweat. “It’s not like you to finish this early. Is my little whore that good?”

“Yeah, fuck, yes, his mouth is so good. Fuck, hyung, I’m there, coming, fuck!” Jimin choked, pulling out to shoot over Yoongi’s face, rubbing the head of his cock across the older man’s lips. “Ah, shit, Yoongi. My come suits you.” He smirked, before tipping his head back to enjoy the pleasure coursing through his veins, Yoongi mindlessly suckling on the head of his softening cock, whining as Jungkook hammered into his prostate. Jimin hissed from the sensitivity, pulling away out of Yoongi’s reach, the other man pressing his face into the mattress instead, mouth open and drooling.

“I can’t believe you haven’t come yet, filthy slut. Is my cock not big enough for your sloppy hole? Huh?” Jungkook snarled, and Yoongi keened, gasping out moans as his eyes rolled back in his head.

“W-waiting for p-permission, hyung. Wanna… Wanna be a good little… Little whore.” Yoongi whimpered, toes curling as Jungkook fucked into him even harder, if that were possible.

“Hmmmm, baby, you’re an obedient little thing. Maybe hyung will have to keep you. You want me to own you, baby? Want me to tie you to my bedposts and make you live there, put a leash on you so you can only go to the bathroom and back? You’d live to serve me, exist only to take my cock like the stupid, drooling bitch you are, Yoongi.”

“Please, hyung!” Yoongi sobbed, his words muffled by the mattress, “please let me come, hyung, so close, so close, please!”

Jimin was trying not to get turned on again, his cock still throbbing from his last orgasm, but Jungkook’s filthy mouth was making it difficult to relax. He ran his fingers through his own hair, watching Yoongi’s face contort in pleasure.

“Go on then, little whore. Come on my cock. Make it good, baby, and perhaps hyung will come inside you.”

“Hyung!” Yoongi cried, tossing his head back as his cock shot off untouched, stripes of come marking up his own stomach, chest and the sheets below him, his whole body shuddering with pleasure. Jungkook grunted, pushing in deep, and came hard, mouth falling open in an animalistic groan.

“Fuck.” Jimin panted, reaching out to pet Yoongi’s hair. “Oh, shit.”

“Good job.” Jungkook muttered, patting Yoongi’s flank as he pulled out.

“Aftercare, Kookie. Aftercare is important.” Jimin reminded him, shushed Yoongi as the other whimpered into his thigh, pressing his face into the sweat-slick skin.

“I know, Jiminie, give me a second.”

“Yoongi needs it now.” Jimin said firmly, “how many times do I need to explain to you how bad it can turn if you don’t look after someone in subspace?”

Yoongi sniffled, wrapping his arms around Jimin’s waist and snuggling into him, and Jungkook sighed. He crawled over and spooned behind Yoongi, kissing over the older man’s shoulder.

“I don’t really think you’re a whore, Yoongi hyung. It was just sex.”

“You don’t quite have to spell it out that clearly.” Jimin chuckled, sticking his tongue out when Jungkook glared at him. “Just tell him how well he behaved, how good it felt, eccetera.”

“I’m okay.” Yoongi mumbled, and Jimin shushed him, running his fingers through his hair.

“You were awesome, Yoongi, you took it all so well. You felt so good when I was inside you…” Jungkook whispered, and Yoongi shivered, eyes fluttering shut. Jimin thought that if he had the capacity, Yoongi would be purring right about now.

“Thank you, Kookie.” Yoongi sighed, smiling sleepily when Jungkook nuzzled into the back of his neck.

“See? It’s just a matter of making the sub feel loved and appreciated. Is that so difficult?”

“I mean honestly I’d prefer to shower first, but… It does feel nice.” Jungkook admitted, his long fingers running up and down Yoongi’s side.

“You’re such a fuckboy, Jungkook.” Yoongi snorted softly, and Jimin giggled.

“Fight me, old man.”

“As soon as I can stand again.”


	11. Who’s who

“Namjoon, tell me your safeword.” Jin murmured, voice quiet but unquestionably firm.

“Porcelain.” Namjoon replied, breath hitching as he felt the body heat of his bandmates press in around him all at once.

He was blindfolded, on his hands and knees in the middle of his and Jin’s bed, his collar around his neck and his skin plastered in goosebumps. He’d been trembling with anticipation for what felt like hours, ever since Jin had cornered him in their room, his collar dangling from one of his lover’s long, slender fingers. Namjoon had started dripping precome when Jin started to explain what was to happen that night; that Daddy was having all his friends over, and it was Namjoon’s job to be a good boy and make sure every single one of them had a good time.

That was an hour ago. No-one had spoken except Jin, to recite the rules with self-assurance, and although he hadn’t heard them, Namjoon knew that the others were there. He’d heard the soft little groans each of them let out as they entered the room to see him, vulnerable and wanting. Namjoon couldn’t remember the rules. They weren’t for him, anyway.

“Baby, I’m going to be watching you very carefully to make sure you’re trying your best to make my friends happy. Are you going to be a good boy for Daddy, baby? You gonna make me proud?” Jin asked, his voice closer to his ear than Namjoon expected, and he jumped out of his skin, nodding hastily. “Words, baby.”

“Yes, Daddy. G-gonna be good. Gonna be a good boy. Want it, Daddy, wanna be good. Wanna make you happy, Daddy, please…”

“Alright, baby.” Jin’s smile was evident through his voice, and Namjoon’s toes curled.

Suddenly, there was a tongue on his hole, licking around his plug, and Namjoon whined, arching his back. He was so ready, so close, all stretched and wet for whoever was going to fuck him tonight. It wasn’t long before someone was tugging his plug free and replacing it with a hot, hard cock. Namjoon whined softly in the back of his throat, rocking back into the first slow push of it.

“Tell me, Joonie, baby, who’s fucking you? For every one of us you guess right, you get an orgasm. If you guess wrong, we take one away.” Jin proposed, and Namjoon bit his lip, trying to concentrate on the feeling of it in him.

It wasn’t as long as his Daddy’s, which left Yoongi, Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung. It wasn’t thick enough to be Yoongi. Shit, the other three… Which one was it? Namjoon got another clue when the hand squeezed his ass, and he bit his lip with a smile.

“Jiminie, Daddy. Jiminie’s fucking me.” Namjoon whimpered as Jimin began to thrust harder, groaning softly as Namjoon squeezed around him in welcome.

“Good boy.” Jin praised, and then there was a hot mouth around his cock, making him cry out in desperation. Jin had refused to give him a cock ring, insisting that he had faith in Namjoon’s ability to control himself. Namjoon secretly thought that his Daddy just wanted a reason to spank him, later.

“Such a good little slut, recognising my cock inside the first minute.” Jimin purred, leaning over Namjoon’s back to murmur in his ear. “You love my cock, don’t you, baby boy?”

“Y-yes, Jiminie, feels so good.” Namjoon whined, thrusting between Jimin’s cock and the tight throat gulping eagerly around him.

“Whose mouth is on you, baby?” Hoseok spoke this time, and Namjoon gulped, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to pay attention to the techniques the man underneath him was using. His tongue was everywhere, and his gag reflex was non-existent. There was only one boy that Namjoon knew who sucked cock so enthusiastically.

“Puppy Tae.” Namjoon choked out, thrusting hard into said boy’s mouth, and he felt a hand in his hair.

“You’re such a clever little slut, Joonie.” Jin cooed, pressing his lips to the submissive’s. “That’s two you’ve earned; so Tae, you’d better make our baby boy come, hmm? Baby’s earned it.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Namjoon whined as Taehyung redoubled his efforts, and Jimin grabbed his throat and pulled his head back, cutting off just enough of his air to make him moan. “F-feels so good.” He croaked, “Jiminie’s fucking me s-so good, Daddy.”

“I’m glad, baby.” Jin replied, sounding breathless in that way he did when Namjoon was sucking his cock. Namjoon dropped his mouth open, letting out a petulant whimper as he realised that one of the other boys had their mouth around his Daddy’s cock.

“What’s wrong, Joonie? Jealous of Yoongi getting to fuck his mouth on Daddy’s fat cock?” Jimin purred, making Namjoon whine again, licking his lips. “Have you seen Yoongi hyung suck cock? His lips are so fucking red. He loves it, Joonie, almost as much as you and Taehyung.”

Jimin’s words were punctuated by a muffled moan that was definitely in Yoongi’s voice, and Namjoon squirmed, the knot in his belly faltering. He squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold, and fucked hard into Taehyung’s mouth, yelling out as he hit his peak.

“Fuck, Yoongi, baby, I’m gonna come if you keep that up.” Jin choked, and Namjoon growled softly, making Jimin spank him a couple of times.

“Don’t be a jealous slut, Namjoon.”

“You want this cock, Yoongi?” Jin snarled.

“Please. Please, Daddy, fuck me.” Yoongi whined, and Namjoon thrashed, desperate moans escaping his throat, and Jimin yanked him up by his hair to his knees, Taehyung slinking away licking his lips.

“Stop being a pathetic bitch.” Jimin hissed in his ear, hand grasping Namjoon’s windpipe hard enough to choke him this time, and Namjoon whined, squirming in place as Jimin fucked him roughly.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so hard for me.” Jin moaned, and Namjoon whimpered, surrendering to Jimin’s firm grip and straining to hear his Daddy and Yoongi, dying to see what was going on.

“Daddy, please, please, want another one, I’ll be so good, please…”

“Daddy!” Namjoon cried, lifting his hands to take off his blindfold, but two hands encircled his wrists, pinning them to his sides. “Daddy, no! Mine! Get away from my Daddy!” He yelped, gasping in surprise as Jimin stilled, groaning loudly as he released inside him.

“Stupid fucking slut.” Jimin sneered, flinging him to his stomach, and Namjoon whined, disoriented, pushed onto his back.

“Daddy, please.”

“Daddy, harder! Fuck, Daddy, so big.” Yoongi keened, and Namjoon sobbed, trembling as he felt a warm body brace over him, a wet cock grinding into his own half-hard length. “Oh God, oh fuck, Daddy, right there!”

“Daddy,” Namjoon whimpered, genuinely crying now, despite the fact that he was arching and grinding up on whoever was rubbing off on him.

“Shut up, Joonie, Daddy’s busy.” Hoseok snarled in his ear, slinging one of Namjoon’s legs over his hip and sinking his cock deep into the other man’s ass. “Bet Yoongi’s so fucking tight compared to you. Your hole is so fucking sloppy, baby, no wonder your Daddy’s bored with you.”

“N-not true!” Namjoon sobbed, fucking himself back on Hoseok’s cock nevertheless. “Da-addy!”

“Fuck, Yoongi, I’m gonna come.” Jin moaned, and Namjoon threw his arms around Hoseok’s neck, frantically fucking himself on Hoseok’s thick, long cock. His was the biggest of the entire band, and Namjoon absolutely loved it. It got really wet before Hoseok came, and it tasted so good. Namjoon felt himself getting close to coming just thinking about it.

“Daddy, Daddy, come on my face.” Yoongi whimpered, “want it all over me, Daddy.”

“Shit, shit, Yoongi, baby, fuck, yeah…” Jin sighed, followed by a wanton moan from Yoongi.

“See, baby boy? Daddy’s not paying any fucking attention to you. You think you’re good enough to satisfy your Daddy, huh?”

“No.” Namjoon cried, sinking his teeth into Hoseok’s shoulder. “Noooo Master, no, I’m not, just a filthy slut.”

“That’s right, baby.” Hoseok crooned, hips jackrabbiting against Namjoon’s ass, “just a slutty, sloppy hole for us boys to play with.”

“Yes, Master,” Namjoon whined, wrapping his legs tightly around Hoseok’s waist.

“Tip his head back, I wanna fuck his throat.” Jungkook rasped, kneeling on the floor above Namjoon’s head and rubbing his leaking cock all over the older man’s face, “I’ve waited long enough.”

Namjoon whined as Hoseok yanked on his hair to jerk his head back, dropping his lips open as Jungkook slapped the head of his dick against Namjoon’s mouth. He craned his tongue towards the throbbing length, and Hoseok slapped the back of his thigh hard.

“Beg for your maknae’s cock in your mouth, slut. Show everyone just how fucking desperate you are to be full.” He spat, drilling into Namjoon harder, making him keen and arch.

“Please, please, Jungkook, please please fuck my throat. Wreck me, Kookie, please, wanna taste you for days.” He was cut off by Jungkook pushing into his mouth, gripping his jaw hard to keep him still as he sunk his lovely, long cock down Namjoon’s throat.

“At least this hole is still tight.” Jungkook snarled, and Namjoon whined, cock jerking against his stomach.

“Lie still, Joonie, while the boys use you. Tonight you’re our comedump, baby, and you’re loving every second.” Yoongi purred somewhere to the left of him, his cool fingers rubbing at his nipples. Namjoon whimpered, going limp under the attention of Hoseok and Jungkook, who were apparently trying to outdo the other in who could fuck Namjoon the hardest, and he could feel so much but everything was blurred. He could barely hear his lovers anymore, his body floating in pleasure, suspended and fluffy.

“Is he conscious?”

Namjoon whined as his blindfold was torn from his face, eyes protesting against the sudden burst of light against his retinas. He could feel warm things on his skin. Hands. Someone was touching him. He hummed, rolling over onto his side, registering but not really feeling aches in his ass and throat. He could hear soft murmurs, anxious conversations in hushed tones, but one voice stood out above the others.

“It’s alright, baby. I’ve got you. Daddy’s got you, baby.”

Namjoon whined softly, and latched his mouth onto long, slender fingers, letting Jin carry him to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Namjoon awoke sweating. As he blinked himself aware, he realised that every single member had squeezed themselves into he and Jin’s double bed; snuggled together in a naked, clammy pile. Namjoon whined in the back of his throat, wincing as he felt the soreness there, and closed his eyes again as he felt Jin’s lips brush his forehead.

“Go back to sleep, baby. You’re exhausted. I love you so much.”

“Mmmmm…” Namjoon sighed, burying his face in Yoongi’s throat on the other side of him and slipping right back to sleep.


	12. Excited

“Mmmm, Joonie, I wish I could’ve watched all that.” Taehyung whined, “JinJin is so lucky.”

“I swear I have never cried so much in my life.” Namjoon giggled, hands sliding up Taehyung’s back under his shirt.

Everyone except the two of them were out, and Taehyung had finally asked him what he’d been wondering for a week; why had he been screaming so loudly that night that he was supposed to have been on a date with JinJin? The story, of course, led to both men getting hard, which led to the current make-out session they were having on the couch, both flushed and grinning.

“I hope they use it on me. God, I wish Hoseok would treat me like that. Sounds so hot.” Tae groaned, rolling his hips against Namjoon’s.

“It was; fuck, yeah, so hot, think he’s secretly a sadist.”

“Yeah?” Taehyung panted, cock straining against his zipper.

“Fuck yeah. He was so good, Tae, so fucking nasty to me. Should’ve seen the way he looked at me. Fuck, thought he was gonna rip me to pieces.”

“Fuck. Fuck, Joonie, please fuck me.” Taehyung begged, sitting up to yank his shirt over his head. “Fuck me like Hoseok fucked JinJin.”

Namjoon groaned, throwing his head back and rubbing the heel of his hand into Taehyung’s crotch. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Go get the lube.”

“Don’t need it, got Jimin’s come plugged up inside of me.”

“Fuck, Taehyung.” Namjoon growled.

“Wow… Now, this is a sight for sore eyes.” Yoongi drawled, and Namjoon and Taehyung flew apart from each other, eyes wide as they realised they were being watched. All of the other members were squeezed just inside the doorway, Jungkook and Hoseok scrambling around the others for a better look.

“We didn’t come.” Taehyung insisted as Jimin advanced on them, and Namjoon nodded, gulping audibly as he met Seokjin’s eyes.

“We know you didn’t.” Jimin murmured, grabbing a handful of Taehyung’s hair and hurling him to the ground at his feet, “because you don’t look nearly wrecked enough to have come in those pretty panties I got you.”

“Sorry we played without you, Daddy.” Taehyung batted his eyelashes, nuzzling into Jimin’s solid thigh, earning himself a sharp slap across the face. “Daddy…” He groaned, eyes fluttering shut.

“Don’t think you can act cute and get away with being a dirty slut.” Jimin growled.

“Don’t look so smug, Joonie, you’re in trouble too.” Jin had his hands on his hips, and Namjoon ducked his head. “You know you’re only allowed to top JinJin.”

“I know, Daddy.”

“Then why did you ask Taehyung for lube, hmm? Were you planning on leaving the poor little pup hanging? Shame on you, Namjoon.” The older man tutted, and Namjoon shook his head. “No? So you were going to fuck him without permission, then.”

There was a pause.

“Answer your Daddy, Namjoon.” Yoongi warned.

“Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry. P-please don’t use the wand on me.” He whined, squirming a little at the thought.

“Oh, don’t worry. The wand is staying in its box tonight.” Jimin smirked, making eye contact with Jin, who nodded, before then shooting the other three members a wink. “We’re all just going to have to remind the two of you of your places, aren’t we?”

“How?” Taehyung whispered, licking his lips, and Hoseok stepped forward, crossing the room in the blink of an eye.

“You’re going to take all our dicks between the two of you, TaeTae. Your holes are gonna be so fucking open by the time we’re done with you, gonna be so full of come.” He growled, and Taehyung whimpered.

“We are?” Namjoon asked, looking at his own Daddy for confirmation, and Jin nodded.

“The five of us have been negotiating it for a while.” Yoongi interrupted, and Jungkook nodded, apparently too horny to speak, already getting a little handsy from behind Jimin, running his long fingers over the other man’s crotch. “Kook, move the couch out of the way. Hobi, get all the pillows you can find. Jin-hyung, go grab the lube and toys. Jimin… Come here and kiss me.”

Namjoon and Taehyung whined as Jimin yanked Yoongi into a heated kiss, tongues battling for dominance as the others went about their little preparations. The two submissives were clutching at each other, waiting with bated breath to see what their lovers had in store for them. Jimin groaned as Yoongi shoved him against the wall, apparently having won their little power struggle, and Jimin threw his arms around the older man’s neck, rutting up against Yoongi’s hip. Taehyung whimpered in the back of his throat, and Namjoon gulped, jumping out of his skin when he felt a cool pair of hands slip under his shirt to begin pulling it off.

“Jiminie and Yoongi look good together, don’t they?” Jungkook murmured, fingers skimming across Namjoon’s nipples.

“Yeah.” Taehyung whispered, tugging on Jungkook’s arm to get his attention and his touch. Hoseok reappeared, scattering about twenty pillows all over the living room floor before reaching for Taehyung to undress him, Jungkook moving away to undress himself.

“Namjoon,” he ordered, “go and help your Daddy with the toys.” Hoseok didn’t need to look at Namjoon to know that his command would be obeyed, focussing instead on wrestling Taehyung out of his clothes before taking a step back to declothe himself, too.

“We’re playing with toys?” Taehyung asked, already breathless and wide-eyed, watching Yoongi and Jimin tear each others’ clothes off, obviously putting on a show as the other members filtered back into the room, all in various stages of undress.

“We are.” Jin purred, carrying one of the three toyboxes that the boys had invested in since beginning their weird harem thing, and putting it down on the couch. “Joonie, Tae, on your knees.” Namjoon was already fully hard, the crown of his cock dripping with precome, and Taehyung wasn’t far behind. Jin petted them both on the cheek before turning around to rummage in the box, pulling out matching blindfolds and Namjoon’s collar.

“I’ll go and get Taehyung’s.” Jungkook volunteered, standing up from where he’d been sprawled in Hoseok’s lap.

Jin fastened Namjoon’s collar around his neck, smiling proudly as his submissive ducked his head shyly, eyes on the ground at Jin’s feet. He bent to kiss the top of Namjoon’s head before wrapping the blindfold around his eyes, tying it efficiently at the back of his head. Taehyung strained forward eagerly as Jin held the other blindfold up, earning him a chuckle and a tut from Jimin.

“The two of them together are so lovely.” Yoongi murmured, running the tips of his fingers across each submissive’s shoulder, making them shiver with anticipation. “Shall I put the clamps on?”

“Yeah, go for it, Yoongi.” Jin nodded, handing the thin chains across to the other man. Yoongi bent over first Namjoon, then Taehyung’s shoulders to clip the clamps to their nipples, the gold chains connecting the two clamps together pretty against the skin of each submissive. Jin produced two matching ball gags, soft red balls attached to smooth, black straps, and put them on each kneeling man, carding his fingers through Namjoon and Taehyung’s hair as he pulled away.

“Look how pretty our baby sluts are.” Jungkook marvelled, and Taehyung’s head tilted in his direction with a quiet whine, making the five dominants smirk. “So eager to please. Jiminie hyung, you wanna do the honours?”

“Only if someone else does one of them; my fingers can only take so much scissoring in one night.” He chuckled, waving Yoongi over to work on Namjoon while he opened up Taehyung. “Spread your knees a little wider, babies.” He commanded, and the two obeyed immediately. “Good.”

Yoongi and Jimin passed the lube between them, coating their fingers well. They’d gotten a brand new bottle for the occasion; with the five of them all planning to be inside either Namjoon or Taehyung’s ass tonight, they knew that they’d need buckets of the stuff. Taehyung was louder when the first finger was pushed in, Namjoon just shuddering with relief as he was fingered open. He loved Yoongi’s fingers; they weren’t as long as Daddy’s, but his knuckles were wonderfully prominent, and that was better than any ridged dildo.

Taehyung belonged to Jimin, of all of the six other men. Sometimes he felt mean to think it, but everyone knew it was true without any of them having to say it. Jimin had been the first man to fuck Taehyung, and if Tae had his way, Jimin would be the last, too. He sobbed out little moans as Jimin slowly, teasingly, spread him open, cock throbbing with need, and he threw his head back when he felt a sharp tug on the chain connecting his nipple clamps, pain searing across his chest, chased an instant later by toe-curling pleasure.

He wished he could tell Jimin how good it felt. He was already drooling around the ball gag, eyes rolling back behind his blindfold. God, he must look a mess, but judging by the slick sound of cocks being stroked all around him, his bandmates were enjoying the sight. He could hear Namjoon whining softly next to him, and squirmed desperately.

“I think Joonie’s ready, hyung.” Yoongi murmured. “Me first?” Namjoon could hear the smirk in his voice. He moaned, the sound muffled by the gag.

“Fuck, I can’t take it. I need to hear his begging. Take his gag off, Yoongi.” Jungkook growled.

“You want that, Namjoon? You wanna beg for Yoongi’s cock? Huh?” Hoseok asked, grasping the submissive’s hair. Namjoon nodded as best he could.

The gag was unclipped in the back and pulled gently out of his mouth, but his blindfold stayed firmly in place. He licked his lips, coating them in saliva to keep them from cracking. Someone, Yoongi perhaps, spanked him, and he whined.

“Daddy!” Namjoon hiccupped. “Please, please, let Yoongi hyung fuck me, Daddy, I’m so wet, Daddy!”

A few scattered groans echoed around the room, and Taehyung whined, too, fucking back onto Jimin’s fingers and earning himself a sharp tug on his clamps. Jimin fucked him a little faster, his fingers curling and spreading, Taehyung writhing desperately.

“You both look wrecked and you haven’t even taken one cock yet.” Jin purred, running his fingers along the chest of each submissive in turn. “Imagine what you’re both going to look like once you’ve had all of us inside you.”

“Please.” Namjoon choked, and Jin growled. His head was yanked back, and the next thing he knew, Yoongi was pushing in and his mouth was being pulled open, the wet, blunt head of a cock dipping between his lips. His Daddy’s. Namjoon moaned throatily, pushing back on Yoongi’s cock, and Jin groaned, grasping one of Namjoon’s wrists.

“Go on, baby, I know you can please another of us. Go on, baby, let Jungkookie fuck your fist, yeah?” Jin urged, and Namjoon curled his fingers into a hole for the maknae to fuck. Jungkook wasted no time, slipping his lubed length inside the channel Namjoon had made for him and rolling his hips nice and slow.

“Jimin, he’s ready. Get inside him.” Hoseok insisted, eyes on Taehyung, smirking at the tear tracks appearing at the bottom of his blindfold. “Baby slut is getting desperate.”

“Fuck his mouth.” Jimin replied, taking his fingers out, and Taehyung dropped his head in relief as he lined up and pushed inside. Hoseok yanked the younger man’s head back, and pulled the gag down around Taehyung’s neck, not giving him any time to wet his lips before shoving his cock between Taehyung’s lips.

“Ah, shit, Taehyung, your mouth is always so good.” Hoseok grunted, and Taehyung tilted his head back to open his throat, making the older man hum appreciatively as he slid all the way in. “God, baby, bet you wish you could see Joonie right now. He’s getting fucked so good. Wish we had an eighth member to fuck his other hand. Maybe we should’ve invited his little twink, huh?”

“Fuck, JinJin would have loved this.” Yoongi groaned, tossing his head back at the thought and speeding up his thrusts, realising that this was actually the first time he was fucking Namjoon in the ass. He moaned softly, watching the way Namjoon undulated under him, pleasuring three of them at once with every inch of his body.

“Fuck, Yoongi, hurry up, I wanna get inside him.” Jungkook urged, growing tired of the way Namjoon’s hand kept loosening, the submissive enjoying getting fucked too much to concentrate on holding his hand up properly.

“Shit, Kookie, the way Tae’s feeling right now, you’ll be able to fuck him in a minute.” Jimin choked, hips thumping so hard against Taehyung’s ass that it was starting to bruise, the younger man’s plump cheeks blushing with the impact. “Gonna come in your ass, Tae, leave you all slick for Jungkook. Do you want Kookie’s thick cock, baby?”

Taehyung whined loudly, his throat vibrating around the head of Hoseok’s dick, making the older man groan and fuck in harder. A small voice in the back of his head told him that he shouldn’t go so hard, that Taehyung had to shoot Hwarang in a few days, but at that moment he didn’t care. Jimin came with a grunt lower than anything anyone had come to expect from the dancer, and slapped Taehyung’s ass as he pulled out.

“Clench up, slut, we wouldn’t want to waste any of my come, would we?” Jimin growled, and Taehyung rolled his eyes up to look pleadingly at him. Jungkook rubbed the head of his cock over Taehyung’s inflamed, twitching hole a few times, smirking at the way Taehyung’s cock flexed between his legs.

Across the way, Namjoon had gone limp between the two oldest of the group, allowing them to use his body as they pleased. Yoongi was close, had been on the knife’s edge for what felt like forever, only stopping himself from coming through sheer force of will. Jin was settled deep in Namjoon’s throat, stroking the submissive’s bulging windpipe with his slender fingers, pulling out every minute or so for Namjoon to catch his breath. His blindfold was long since discarded, Jin needing to look into his baby boy’s eyes and see the genuine contentment there at being used.

“Such a good little fuckdoll.” Yoongi grunted, stretching his neck to the side as he forced back his orgasm once again, “still hard and loving every fucking second of this, look at him. You’ve done well, Jin hyung, he’d have been begging to come by now, a few months ago.”

“He’s such a good little boy.” Jin hummed in agreement, petting Namjoon’s face as the younger gasped for breath, and ran his thumb along a wrecked, swollen lower lip. “Aren’t you, baby? Hmmm? You just wanna please your Daddy, don’t you?”

“Y-yes.” Namjoon whined, voice soft and hoarse. “Please, Daddy.”

“What do you want, baby boy?” Jin asked, caressing Namjoon’s cheek gently as Yoongi fucked him ruthlessly from behind, the two sensations making Namjoon whimper. He’d been crying steadily for most of the scene, and he let out a quiet sob as Jin bent to kiss his forehead.

“Want to make you come.”

“Good boy.” Jin soothed, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself indulgently. “Get me off with your dirty words, baby. Everyone wants to hear you embarrass yourself.”

“Daddy!” Namjoon gasped, throwing his head back as Yoongi stilled inside him, finally coming inside him with a wrecked moan. “D-daddy, I want another.” He whined, arching his back, “want all of you to fuck me.”

“Hoseok.” Jin barked, and Hoseok grinned down at Taehyung, slapping the younger on the face before pulling out of his mouth and crawling over to Namjoon. He noticed some of Yoongi’s come slipping out, and shoved it back in with his thumb, making Namjoon keen. “Our little slut needs a cock in his ass.”

“Yes, Sir.” Hoseok purred, and Jimin pulled himself to lay down next to Namjoon, idly playing with his nipples and pubic hair, teasing himself, trying to work up to getting hard again. “Tell us, Joonie. Tell us all the nasty fucking things swirling around that pretty head.”

“I-I want…” Namjoon gasped, head dropping between his shoulders, “oh fuck, Master, I want you and Daddy to fuck me at the same time. Wanna take you both, wreck my ass for everyone else. Wanna… Wanna let you choke me, let you burn me and cut me and hurt me so fucking bad, Daddy, wanna let you rip me apart.”

“Joonie,” Jin gasped, running his fingers through Namjoon’s hair.

“You want Master to bruise you, Joonie, baby? Want him to leave nasty marks on you so everyone will know you’re a disgusting little pain slut? Is that it?” Jimin asked, and Namjoon nodded, pushing back eagerly against Hoseok’s cock.

“Do anything for you, Daddy, anything to make you come. Die for you, Daddy.” Namjoon gasped.

Jin gulped, suddenly not so interested in coming anymore, and bent to take Namjoon’s face in his hands. “Baby, you don’t mean that.”

“I do.” Namjoon sobbed, eyes squeezed shut.

Jimin and Hoseok exchanged a worried glance.

“Please! Please, why’d you stop?” Namjoon whined, looking over his shoulder at Hoseok and making eye contact. “I was being good!”

“Make Taehyung come, Kookie.” Jimin commanded, yanking Namjoon’s head back by his hair, “looks like our baby boy needs a little reminder of what this is all about.”

Jin hummed in agreement, eyebrows furrowed in concern as he watched Namjoon’s eyes fall shut, moaning in ecstasy as Hoseok began thrusting again, intent on hitting his peak as soon as possible. Namjoon whined as Hoseok started to come, jerking a little as he felt the older man’s come fill him to the brim, gulping back a sob as Hoseok slowly pulled out.

Taehyung was making even more noise; crying out like he was wounded, considering the fact that he may actually be dying from the need to come. His chest was shuddering, heart feeling like it was about to give out from how fast it was racing, not even realising that he was begging brokenly for someone, anyone, to touch his cock, or give him permission to come untouched. He was a good boy, would always try and obey Jimin’s commands, and Jimin had told him to wait for permission. He had to.

“Please…” Taehyung whimpered, and Jungkook moaned, leaning down to press his chest to Taehyung’s back.

“Come on then, baby. Milk my cock, wanna feel your tight little ass massage my cock until I come.” He murmured, and Taehyung hiccuped out a gasp, body locking tight as he finally allowed himself to come, his toes cramping from how hard they curled, and he hissed, reaching back to squeeze the pain out of them, and Jungkook cooed at him, pulling out and stroking his cock with one hand while massaging Taehyung’s cramping foot with the other. “That was a big one, huh?”

“Mmmmm…” Taehyung yawned, pulling his blindfold from his face, though he looked over his shoulder with hunger in his eyes as he felt Jungkook’s warm come splash over his ass and thighs. “That was amazing.”

“Namjoon, baby, come back to us. Sweetheart, please.” Jin begged, cradling Namjoon’s face in his hands. Namjoon looked like he was stoned, eyes vacant and lips slightly parted, staring right through Jin’s face.

“I don’t like this.” Jimin muttered, “he’s falling too hard. It’s getting worse, hyung.”

“I’ve fucking noticed.” Jin snapped, thumb rubbing carefully over Namjoon’s cheekbone. “Joonie, love. Please, stop thinking whatever it is you’re thinking. Please. I love you. We all love you. Please, stop this. These sessions are supposed to help you deal with your problems with self esteem, not…” The eldest man’s face crumpled, and Taehyung whined in the back of his throat, nuzzling into Jin’s shoulder.

“Are you mad?” Namjoon whispered, finally, blinking as if he could barely remember how to, eyes focussing on Jin’s.

“No, baby, of course I’m not mad. I’m just… Scared. Of hurting you, of making you feel like you’re in a position where you have to die to please me. That’s not… It’s not healthy, Joonie, it scares me.”

“Scares all of us.” Hoseok added sternly, and Namjoon gulped, pulling away and accepting the blanket that Jungkook put around his shoulders.

“You need to go to fucking therapy.” Yoongi insisted out of the blue.

“I just get really into the scene. I-I obviously don’t really think that Jin would be pleased by me dying.” Namjoon insisted, voice wavering. He was overwhelmed, tired, and he just wanted to curl up in bed and sob into his pillow for a while.

“That’s fucking bullshit, Namjoon!” Yoongi shouted, stomping out of the room. Jin reached for his boyfriend, enveloping Namjoon in his arms as the younger started to cry.

“I’ll go.” Jimin said softly, pressing his lips first to the crown of Taehyung’s head and then Namjoon’s, before getting to his feet. He’d barely taken two steps towards the door when Yoongi barrelled back through it, face like thunder.

“Here’s the number for my goddamned shrink. Use it or I swear to fuck I will kick your flat ass.” He snarled, baring his teeth at Namjoon, though no-one missed the tears shining in his eyes.

“Okay.” Namjoon whispered.

“Yeah, that’s fucking right. And let me tell you, kiddo, you had better get your shit together okay because I can’t fucking deal with you not accepting the fact that you’re our fucking… Like… You’re everything. Namjoon, none of us would be here if we didn’t have you.”

“That’s not…”

“Don’t!” Yoongi shouted, and Namjoon flinched. Jin gave Yoongi a warning look, but Yoongi ignored it. “No, Jin! He needs to hear it, and I feel like he’s only going to take it in if we fucking shout! Kim fucking Namjoon, you dumbass, you are the fucking lifeblood of this band and this family, okay, and if you think for one fucking second that any of us could function without your dopey ass there then seriously someone needs to revoke your genius status because you’re a fucking idiot. We all LOVE you, okay? Fuck! Fuck, Namjoon!” Yoongi stopped to take a breath, but burst into tears instead. Namjoon’s lower lip wobbled, and he pressed his face into Jin’s neck.

“What he said. But, y’know… Not as aggressively.” Jungkook insisted, squeezing Namjoon’s knee. “Although honestly I feel like having this conversation naked and covered in come is kinda ruining the seriousness of it just a little…”

Scattered giggles broke out, and Namjoon sniffled, glancing shyly up at Yoongi, who was being hugged rather fiercely by Jimin. Namjoon wriggled out of Jin’s arms and pushed Jimin aside, running his knuckles up Yoongi’s cheek. Yoongi scowled at him, batting his hand away and pulling him into the most heartfelt, deepest, sweetest kiss that Namjoon had ever experienced. He forgot, sometimes, that he and Yoongi had started this. With that instant connection all those years ago, that hurried blowjob in the bathroom, the blushing sexual tension in the first few months of training and finally the deep, deep respect and love for each other that blossomed over the next couple of years. Namjoon whimpered into the kiss, fingers digging into Yoongi’s shoulders.

“Go and call the god fucking damned therapist, you little shit.” Yoongi panted when they pulled away, and Namjoon ducked his head, making everyone laugh fondly.


	13. YOLO

“Oh, oh God, Daddy… Daddy, please, please, I’m gonna come!” Namjoon cried, and from the other side of the wall Hoseok sighed, turning his music up. It was no use; he could still hear the younger man shrieking with pleasure. Hoseok squirmed, unable to help the stirring in his pants as he heard Jin and Namjoon reach their climaxes in the room next door.

Hoseok let his hand drop to his crotch, rubbing slow circles over his hardening cock and allowing his head tip back with a soft moan. He reached for his phone, texting Yoongi to come to his room with an aubergine emoji. Within a minute, there was a soft knock on the door, and Hoseok tossed his head back as Yoongi entered, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Horny?” Yoongi guessed, pulling his shirt over his head and turning Hoseok’s music down a little as he crossed to the bed.

“I wasn’t until I heard Sir Moans-a-lot and Baron Flithy-Mouth.” Hoseok snorted, and Yoongi laughed, tugging at Hoseok’s sweatpants. “Do you think that Namjoon kinda… Exaggerates his moans?”

“Oh, definitely not. I’ve had Jin’s cock; he’s an awesome lay.” Yoongi shrugged, shimmying out of his skinny jeans and straddling Hoseok’s hips, grinding down on the younger man’s erection. “So thick, and considering how shit he is at dancing, he knows how to move to hit your prostate just fuckin’ right.” Yoongi moaned at the memory, winding his fingers in Hoseok’s hair and pulling him in for an impersonal, filthy kiss.

Hoseok appreciated how the other members respected his sexual identity. He was straight, at least, he had been until he kissed Yoongi for the first time. The other man tried to keep it sexual, never lingering too long, the kiss existing just to turn them both on. The others, too, Taehyung and Jungkook especially, avoided showing romantic affection for him while they were in bed together, out of respect for him. He liked that.

Except maybe he wanted in on the adorable snuggles that sometimes came after the hot, brilliant sex, too.

“Hoseokie, I can hear your brain working. What’s on your mind?” Yoongi asked, leaving a trail of wet kisses down the column of his neck.

“Nothing, I just… Do you think it’s weird that I do this with you? Even though I’m supposed to be straight?” He mumbled, though his thoughts were quickly dissipating with the way Yoongi was nibbling on his pulse point.

“That’s definitely not the weirdest thing about you.” Yoongi teased, circling his hips slowly, and Hoseok grunted, snapping his hips up in response. “It makes no difference to me how you think of yourself, and it’s none of my business either.”

“I guess not.” Hoseok gulped, squeezing Yoongi’s ass.

They made out for a while, both of them eventually stripping naked, Yoongi pushing Hoseok onto his back to lavish attention on his abs. Hoseok was so hard, and he found himself wishing that Yoongi would suck his dick. It had been a while since he’d stopped imagining girls during sex with his bandmates, more turned on by the sight of Yoongi’s dark eyes gazing up at him with his mouth full of cock than by the hottest fantasies of any female idol he thought of.

Shit.

“What does it feel like, getting fucked in the ass?” Hoseok choked out as Yoongi came up for air, his hand pushing the older man’s hair out of his face.

“It feels like getting fucked in the ass, I don’t know. Feels good.”

“D-do you think I’d like it?” Hoseok asked, cheeks flushed red.

Yoongi sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Is that what this is about? You’re curious? It’s not gonna make you gay if you like bottoming, y’know. Jimin’s been fucked in the ass by a girl before and he loved that as much as any of us fucking him.” He shrugged.

“Don’t stop.” Hoseok whined, and Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Ugh, fine. Yeah, I mean… You and Namjoon and Tae and Jimin always sound so good, sounds like it feels fucking amazing. And I don’t wanna not know how that feels. I like coming. And it seems like you guys come harder while you’re stuffed full of cock.” He blurted out, and Yoongi grinned.

“Go and shower. There’s a douche in the cupboard. It feels weird, like, really weird, but trust me, it’ll be so worth it. I’m gonna go get some stuff from my room. I feel like this is gonna take a while and I don’t wanna come too soon.” Yoongi shrugged, getting up from the bed. “That is, if you want to do this with me, I can go get Jin…”

“I’d rather do it with you.” Hoseok grimaced, “Jin’s cock is like a fucking horse.”

“Says you.” Yoongi rolled his eyes, and Hoseok smirked, glancing down at his own impressive length.

~~~~~~~~

Yoongi had been right. Douching was really, really weird.

It was up there with the weirdest things he’d ever experienced, and he nearly gagged as the liquid poured out of him, wondering how something so gross led to something so sexy. He finished showering quickly, thinking of something decidedly less disgusting, and by the time he was towelling off he was on his way to being half-hard once more. He came out of the bathroom to find the dorm suspiciously quiet, and his feeling was confirmed to be true when he caught Yoongi kicking Taehyung and Jungkook out the front door, almost literally.

“Jesus Christ, Yoongi, now they’re all going to be talking about it.” Hoseok groaned.

“Would you rather they spend tomorrow teasing you about the high-pitched squeals you’re going to let out?”

“I am not going to let out high pitched squeals!” He insisted, cheeks going pink, and Yoongi grinned one of his gummy, blinding grins. “And I’m not calling you Daddy, so you can forget that right now.”

“Nah, screw that. Your first time’s gonna be more or less vanilla, I’m afraid. It’s already overwhelming enough.” Yoongi replied, swatting at Hoseok’s towel-clad ass as he followed the younger into the bedroom.

“I don’t want you treating me like a blushing virgin, either!” Hoseok protested, pushing the door closed as Yoongi walked past him to get undressed.

“I didn’t say I would. But I’m not going to hurt you, either. At least not this time.” Yoongi teased, tugging the towel from Hoseok’s hips and pulling him in by his ass, nibbling at the younger man’s jaw.

“Fuck, Yoongi. You can fucking kiss me, you know.” He huffed, cheeks going a little pink as Yoongi squeezed his ass appreciatively, his cock already mostly hard and flushed.

Yoongi pulled back and quirked an eyebrow at the dancer, knotting his fingers in the hair at the back of the other man’s head and yanking him into a hot, seductive kiss. God, Hoseok thought, Yoongi was an amazing kisser; knew just how to use his tongue to tease without making it too wet. Fuck, Hoseok realised he was already leaking against Yoongi’s hip. How embarrassing. He moaned into the kiss nevertheless, wrapping his arms tightly around Yoongi’s skinny hips, hands braced against the small of his back.

“Mmmm…” Yoongi hummed as he backed off, petting the damp hair he’d just been tugging on back into place. “Get on your hands and knees, Hobi. Chest to the bed.” He ordered lazily, gesturing to the bed with a floppy wrist. “So you’ve never had anything up there, right?”

“Nope.” Hoseok gulped, getting into position. “It had better feel fucking good after all the hype you guys have given it.” He sniffed offhandedly, trying not to tremble as he heard Yoongi snap open the bottle of lube and squeeze some out with an obscene squelch. He was so hard.

“I promise you I’ll make you come so hard you’ll cry a little.” Yoongi snorted, and Hoseok made a noise like he was about to complain, but then Yoongi was spreading his ass and his teeth clicked shut. “Your ass is way too good for you to be straight, it’s so fucking rude. Life’s so unfair.” Yoongi sighed, sounding genuinely sorrowful at the loss to gay-kind, and Hoseok snorted into the mattress. “Don’t sass me, Jung, I’ll drag this out all night.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You were thinking it.” Yoongi huffed, rubbing the tips of two fingers around and around Hoseok’s hole, like he was doing something as inane as smudging some raindrops from his glasses. Hobi couldn’t deny the fact that Yoongi’s casual confidence was making his cock throb.

“Just put one in, Jesus Christ, Yoongi.” Hoseok insisted breathlessly, and Yoongi smirked as he prodded a little more firmly, testing the almost non-existent give of the younger man’s hole.

“Babe, if we’re gonna do this, you’re going to have to find some patience, because it’s gonna take some time.” Yoongi murmured, his free hand stroking Hoseok’s hip soothingly. “You’re really, really tight. Let me look after you.”

“Don’t call me babe.” Hobi pouted, but relaxed a little more into the bed, closing his eyes and willing his muscles to relax like he did right before warming up for practise. The tip of Yoongi’s finger slipped in, and he licked his lips. “Come on, I’m not delicate, I can-”

Yoongi spanked him. Honest to God, slapped his ass. Hoseok grumbled, pressing his face into the sheets as Yoongi worked his finger in deeper, toes curling and uncurling as he concentrated on figuring out whether the new sensation was nice or not. Yoongi moved slowly, curling and pulling, pushing and twisting, and Hoseok was trying so hard not to squirm, uncomfortable but dripping from the crown of his cock.

“That’s it, ready for the next one?” Yoongi asked, his accent making the words sloppy and so, so sexy.

“Yeah, go on, faster.” Hoseok replied breathlessly, and Yoongi chuckled softly. “How is it supposed to feel good when you’re not building up any goddamn fucking friction, asshole?”

“Someone’s feisty when they’re getting fucked in the ass.” Yoongi smirked, working a second finger in alongside the first, making Hoseok’s breath catch in his throat, “I think I’ve got a power bottom on my hands, hmm?”

“Fuck off and fuck me, Yoongi.”

Yoongi just laughed in response, lightly, without any malice at all. Like he found Hoseok cute, with his asshole stretching and working around his index and middle fingers, and his face flushed pink and pressed into the sheets. They were quiet for a few long moments, Yoongi concentrating on getting Hoseok used to the stretch, and Hoseok trying to hold back soft little gasps as the pleasure finally started to bloom tangibly in the pit of his stomach.

“Fucking shit.” Hoseok choked, back arching languidly as a more intense frission of pleasure raced up his spine, and Yoongi hummed thoughtfully, rubbing over his prostate once more before adding his ring finger, squeezing more lube out onto the base of his fingers and pushing it inside on his next thrust. “God, Yoongi, fuck.” He whined.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Yoongi teased, using his free hand to stroke himself a few times. “Feels good?”

“Yeah…” Hoseok breathed, hands sliding up the mattress to grip the rungs of the headboard, pushing his ass back into the prod of the older man’s fingers. “Yeah, come on, hurry. It’s okay, I feel good, just put your dick in me, fuck’s sake.”

“You’re so romantic, Hobi, I’m swooning.” Yoongi cooed, leaning over to kiss over his shoulder blades.

“Oh my God, you’re so fucking annoying!” Hoseok whined, “fuck me, for Christ’s sake!”

Yoongi just giggled like a child, but added his pinky finger despite Hoseok’s protests. He had no intention of literally rushing into Hobi’s ass, no matter how much the other insisted he was ready. He was still struggling to spread his fingers inside, and his cock was thick. Hoseok would thank him for it later, he knew.

“The more patient you are, sweetheart, the better it’s going to feel when I sink my cock into your tight little ass.” Yoongi growled, running his hand up Hoseok’s side to grip his shoulder, pulling him back into the thrusts of his fingers.

“I’m going to die of old fucking age before you get your dick anywhere near my ass, at this rate!” Hoseok snapped, “I swear to God I will kick your fucking ass, Min Yoongi.”

“Alright, alright!” Yoongi relented, finally satisfied that the younger man was sufficiently prepared, pulling his fingers free and swiping them across Hobi’s thigh to get rid of the excess lube.

“Shit, yeah.” Hoseok moaned, wiggling his ass a little in anticipation, licking his lips as he heard the sound of Yoongi slicking up his cock. “Come on, Yoongi, fuck me.”

“You’re a lot needier than I expected. Thought you’d be more stubborn than this.”

Hoseok huffed, and turned over onto his back, pulling his thighs up to his chest. “I like sex, and I would like to come sometime in the next century, you know?”

Yoongi grinned, leaning down to kiss Hoseok swiftly. “You got it, boss.”

“Damned straight.” Hobi sniffed, breath catching in his throat as he watched Yoongi guide his cock to his slack, wet hole. “Fuck.” He gasped, and Yoongi’s eyes twinkled with admiration.

“It’s not even in yet.”

“I will punch you in the goddamn face.” Hoseok snarled, kicking at Yoongi’s hip, making the older man laugh. “Put your fucking cock in my asshole right now!”

“Oh my God.” Yoongi cackled, resting his forehead against Hobi’s shoulder as he slowly sunk his cock into the younger man. “I fucking love you, Jung Hoseok.”

Hoseok was too busy whimpering to respond, eyebrows furrowed a little with the sting he didn’t expect; thank God Yoongi had insisted on using four fingers rather than just three. He was so thick, so wet, so hot inside him, he felt so full he could barely breathe around the intrusion, and he was so fucking close he could cry.

“Shit, so tight, baby.” Yoongi muttered, licking his lips. “You like that cock, baby? Like feeling me stretching you nice and wide?”

“Jesus Christ…” Hoseok moaned, tossing his head to the side. “You’re so fucking cheesy, I hate you.”

“You’re such a bitch, why am I fucking you so nicely?” Yoongi grunted, snapping his hips a little more roughly on his second thrust in, making the younger man yelp in surprise.

“Fuck, Yoongi, do that again.”

“What’s the magic word?” Yoongi bared his teeth at the younger man as Hoseok opened his eyes to glare up at him.

“Why are you like this?” Hoseok whined, but he couldn’t help but giggle as Yoongi thrust in hard again, the sound trailing off into a moan. “Shit, yeah, feels good.”

“Damned fucking straight it does.”

Hoseok groaned, smacking Yoongi’s shoulder and wrapping his legs around the smaller man’s middle. Yoongi responded with a swift kiss to Hoseok’s forehead before leaning back to really fuck him properly, rolling his hips slow and hard. Both men moaned shakily, Hoseok’s fingernails digging painfully into the other’s biceps.

“Oh, God, Yoongi.” Hoseok whimpered, toes curling as Yoongi ground past his prostate, making his back arch in pleasure.

“Yeah, you feel so good.” Yoongi choked, picking up the pace a little.

“Oh, oh God. Oh fuck, please. Please, harder.”

“That’s it, baby, told you, didn’t I? Look at you, squirming all pretty for me…” Yoongi groaned, licking his lips at the sight of Hoseok losing himself in the feeling of being fucked for the first time. The younger man’s walls squeezed around him, and Yoongi grunted, struggling to keep up the pace. “Hobi, you’re so tight.”

“Fuck.” Hoseok choked, clenching up further, and Yoongi growled, coming to a stop inside and finding he couldn’t fucking move. “Don’t stop!”

“I can’t fucking… I’m stuck.”

“What?!” Hoseok screeched, wriggling, and Yoongi slapped his thigh, gripping his jaw with his other hand.

“Calm down. You’re too tense. Fuck, come on, it’s… Ow, shit, Hobi!” Yoongi hissed, trying to pull back and failing. “Seriously, Jesus!”

“Oh my God.” Hoseok started laughing, the ridiculousness of the situation overwhelming him, and Yoongi’s grumpy face was not helping one bit. “Oh my fuck, I can’t breathe.” He cackled, and Yoongi huffed, but couldn’t help joining in with a soft chuckle of his own.

“Can’t believe you like my dick so much you’re not letting it go.” Yoongi teased, and Hoseok gasped for breath, tears of laughter spilling down his temples. Yoongi kissed them away.

“Shut up, you fucking dumbass.” Hoseok panted, kicking his ass softly with his heel. “Come on, come on, try again, we can’t stay like this f-for…” He broke off into laughter again, and Yoongi threw his head back and guffawed.

“Oh-oh my God.” Yoongi groaned, shifting a little inside Hoseok and finding him a little looser. “I think I can pull out.”

Hoseok hummed, finally calmed, and looked up into Yoongi’s unsure eyes. “Fuck me, Yoongi. Properly.”

Yoongi sighed, nuzzling Hoseok’s cheek. “I am so gay for you, it’s so unfair.”

“I know.” Hobi gulped, pulling Yoongi into a kiss and arching his hips pointedly. Yoongi moaned softly and started rocking his hips once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you awake?” Hoseok mumbled later, lying a couple of inches away from Yoongi in the dark, his fingers tangled in the hem of the older man’s shirt.

“Hmmm… No…” Yoongi slurred, turning over onto his side to face away from Hoseok.

“Asshole.” Hoseok snorted, licking his lips and deliberating for a moment, before shifting over to spoon Yoongi from behind.

“Mmmmm… Warm.” Yoongi yawned, snuggling back into Hoseok’s embrace and falling straight back to sleep, snoring lightly.


	14. Playtime

Jimin reached out to grasp the cuff of Jin’s shirt, stilling him long enough for the younger man to pull him into a hug.

Jin had been pacing for an hour. He’d been on edge recently, pining for his lover who was right next to him and yet out of reach. Namjoon’s break from sexual activity sucked for all six of them, but no doubt Jin was the worst off. He was genuinely anxious, snappy, and downright miserable.

Of course, he didn’t let Namjoon see that. When Namjoon was around, mostly just to sleep now that their new comeback had been announced, Jin put on a front, parading around like always, smiling indulgently at everything Namjoon did. It honestly just made the daytime, when Namjoon was locked away with Yoongi in the studio, all the worse for the remaining members.

Jungkook and Hoseok had started going to the dance studio most days, often staying away for eight or nine hours at a time. Jin was both the maternal and paternal force in their group, and without his calm to centre them, everyone felt unnerved. It was up to Jimin and Taehyung to try and lift the eldest hyung’s mood, to stop him from worrying constantly about his boyfriend and said boyfriend’s endeavors at recovery.

“Can we talk, hyung?” Taehyung asked tentatively from his spot next to the window, sitting cross-legged and with his Nintendo DS lying closed next to him.

Seokjin sighed. “I’m fine.”

“We all know that’s not true.” Jimin murmured, letting Jin go but sticking close to him as he crossed the room to sit on the couch, “you’re suffering. You need your headspace as much as Namjoon needs his. And just because he has to take a break from it for a few weeks doesn’t mean you have to, as well.”

“I really don’t feel like it, Jimin,” Jin sighed, reaching for the TV remote, and Taehyung kneeled up to snatch it out of his reach.

“But…” Taehyung bit his lip before making it wobble innocently, “I miss my Oppa. No-one else’s touch makes the sad go away, Oppa.”

“Baby…” Jin let out a long, shaky breath.

“Listen to him, Oppa…” Jimin coaxed, sliding into Jin’s lap, “we need our big, strong Oppa to look after us, we’re so scared.”

“You have nothing to be scared of, darling boy.” Jin murmured, running his fingers through Jimin’s hair, and Taehyung smirked before crawling over to sit next to Jin’s foot, nuzzling into his outer thigh.

“Do you still love us, Oppa?” Taehyung whimpered, looking up at the older man with his best fake tears, and Jin’s expression melted, tugging Taehyung up to sit next to him and Jimin.

“Of course I do, sweet little baby. I will always love you and Chim Chim.”

“Then why don’t Oppa play with us no more?” Jimin whined, tugging on Jin’s shirt to regain his attention, making his eyes wide and adoring. “Oppa don’t even bring crayons no more.” He pouted, and Jin couldn’t help but smile at him, cupping his cheek.

“You boys wanna colour for a bit?” He asked softly, shoulders easing, and Taehyung and Jimin both nodded enthusiastically. “Okay,” he consented, “I’ll go and make some space on the fridge while you find the art supplies, okay?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oppa, which yellow do you think is Joonie’s hair better?” Jimin asked, holding out two crayons in similar shades of light yellow for Jin to inspect.

“Hmm…” Jin tapped his chin speculatively, pretending to think for a long moment, “it’s hard to say. What do you think, TaeTae?”

“Left.” Taehyung sniffed, snatched the crayon out of Jimin’s right hand and throwing himself down on his stomach to continue colouring, tongue sticking out between his teeth as he coloured carefully inside the lines of his colouring book.

“You said that so you could do the other one!” Jimin whined, and Jin shushed him, tugging the dancer onto his lap and running his fingers through Jimin’s hair.

“I think the colour is perfect, Chim. I promise. Joonie is gonna love it.” He murmured, kissing Jimin’s chubby cheeks and making him giggle.

“Okay, okay!” Jimin squealed as Jin tickled his sides, “you’re right, Oppa, looks good. Do you think this can make Joonie happy? I miss his cute dimples, I like to poke my fingers in them!”

“I think that if you add Rapmon to your family portrait, Namjoon will smile forever.” Jin assured, and Jimin nodded thoughtfully, reaching for the grey crayon.

“Rapmon is white.” Taehyung insisted.

“But white won’t come on the paper, stupid butt!” Jimin snapped, and Taehyung glared at him.

“Hey, none of that, babies. Be good, or no kisses from Oppa.” He insisted, and Taehyung looked up, eyes wide with panic.

“But Oppa…!”

“No buts, come on, finish your pictures and Oppa will fix you both a snack.”

Jimin mumbled under his breath, and Jin gave him a tight pinch on the hip, making him yelp out and drop his eyes submissively as Jin’s eyes met his in a warning gaze. Taehyung started humming to himself, swinging his feet in the air as he finished colouring in his farm picture.

“Finished!” Taehyung crowed, rolling onto his back and holding his colouring book over his head. “What colour is your favourite best, Oppa?” He asked, bringing his work over to Jin to look at.

“I like the pink piglet.” Jin smiled, kissing Taehyung on the forehead.

“Then I’ll write TaeTae in piggy pink!” Tae beamed, and Jimin thrust his picture under Jin’s nose.

“I already did signed my name in pink ‘cause everybody knows pink is Oppa’s favourite.” Jimin boasted, making Taehyung frown.

“Why are you being so mean to baby TaeTae today, Chim? You’ve been a real grumpy butt today.” Jin scolded him, and Jimin stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

“Because.”

“Because what?” Jin pressed patiently, urging Jimin off his lap so he could start picking up the crayons scattered all over the ground.

“Because he’s too cute and it’s annoying and stupid!” Jimin insisted, folding his arms, and Taehyung tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. “See!”

Jin chuckled softly, petting first Jimin’s cheek and then Taehyung’s. “You are both heartbreakingly cute, okay? Oppa loves both of you very much. You’re Oppa’s precious baby boys.”

“Oppa, not hungry anymore.” Taehyung admitted, licking his lips. “I wanna kiss and make up with Jiminie. I no like when Jiminie’s mad.”

“See, Jiminie? TaeTae doesn’t want to fight. He just wants to play nicely. Don’t you want TaeTae and Oppa to play with you?” Jin asked, straightening up and putting his hands on his hips.

“Yeah,” Jimin huffed, sticking out his lower lip. “But I wanna pick the game!”

Jin glanced at Taehyung, who seemed perfectly happy to go along with whatever the other boy wanted, so Jin nodded, putting the box of crayons on the coffee table. Jimin squeaked and ran towards the bedroom, Taehyung looking up at Jin expectantly with his hands raised above his head. Jin chuckled, and bent down slightly to pick him up.

“Oh, you’re Oppa’s precious little angel, aren’t you?” He cooed, nuzzling at Taehyung’s temple as he carried the younger man to Jimin’s bedroom. “Such a sweet little baby.”

“I wanna play sex!” Jimin announced as Jin placed Taehyung on the bed, naked as the day he was born and cock half-hard. Jin rolled his eyes dramatically and booped Jimin on the nose.

“I’d never have guessed.” He teased, making Jimin pout and press in close to the older man.

“Don’t you wanna play sex, Oppa? Me and TaeTae will play so nicely together, we’ll share your cock like good little boys, we promise!”

Jin hummed, as if he needed a moment to consider it, glancing first at Jimin’s pleading but sultry eyes and then at Taehyung’s wide, innocent expression, his thumb stuck firmly in his mouth, sucking anxiously at the digit as he waited for Jin’s decision. He smiled and started to unbutton his shirt, making Taehyung squirm happily, and Jimin whoop with glee.

“Can you help your TaeTae take off his clothes, Jiminie? He looks very little today.” Jin murmured, working to strip himself of his own attire. “Are you sure you want to play sex, TaeTae? You can just watch if you want to, Oppa won’t be mad.”

“I’m a big boy. I wanna play the sex game!” Taehyung whined around his thumb, not making any moves to help Jimin strip him. “Wanna have fun with Oppa and Jiminie.”

“Well I can’t argue with that.” Jin smirked, throwing his clothes on Jimin’s desk and crossing to the bed, joining the two smaller, younger men. “Come on then, babies. Oppa’s your toy today. How do you wanna play with him?”

Jimin giggled and leaned over to whisper in Taehyung’s ear, making the boy smirk in a way that was way too sexy for someone who was still sucking his thumb. Jimin tugged the digit out of Taeyung’s mouth so they could kiss, his hand immediately dropping to cup Taehyung’s mostly soft cock, rubbing in all the right places to make the younger man harden and throb within minutes. Taehyung whimpered into the kiss, his subspace-addled brain struggling to cope with the stimulation.

“Oppa, can you help me open TaeTae? My fingers aren’t as big as yours.” Jimin pouted, pushing Taehyung away, the boy latching instantly onto Jimin’s nipple instead, tongue working against the sensitive nub, making Jimin moan softly.

“Of course, baby. Get him on your lap, spread him out for me.” Jin rasped, eyes blown dark from arousal watching the two submissives put on a show just for him. Taehyung climbed into Jimin’s lap, still teasing the dancer’s nipples, switching from one to the other every minute or so. Jin went to get the bottle of lube from the nightstand, taking the opportunity to slick his cock while watching Taehyung and Jimin fool around, Jimin’s hands pulling Taehyung’s ass cheeks apart so Jin could see his shaded, puckered hole.

“Do we look cute, Oppa?” Jimin hissed, arching his back as Taehyung bit hard on one of his nipples, fingers digging into the lovely meat of the younger man’s ass.

“Fuck yeah,” Jin groaned, squeezing some lube onto his fingers and pressing his index finger to Taehyung’s opening, “but you’ll look even cuter when you’re both whining for my hard fucking cock.”

“Oppa,” Taehyung pulled off Jimin, looking over his shoulder for a kiss from his Oppa. Jin granted it hastily, tangling the fingers of his free hand in Taehyung’s hair to yank his head into a position that let him kiss the other more deeply, tongue violating his mouth as his fingers violated his ass.

“Fuck, Oppa, please, TaeTae’s so desperate for you to fuck him, Oppa.” Jimin whimpered, his own cock spitting pre-come onto Taehyung’s tight stomach. He wanted so badly to touch himself, but the last thing he wanted was a punishment right now.

Jin pulled back from Taehyung’s mouth long enough to growl softly in his face, biting sharply at the vocalist’s lower lip as he shoved a second finger in, his hair falling down into his face. Jimin’s breath hitched at the sight of him. Taehyung whined in response, pushing down onto his hyung’s fingers, as desperate as Jin was to get him inside.

“You’re opening up so well for me, baby. Such a good little slut; you know how to make Oppa happy, don’t you? Hmmm? I could just use you like a goddamn fleshlight and you’d still weep for more, wouldn’t you? I think you’re more turned on knowing that I’m getting off on your tight little body, aren’t you? Huh? I wouldn’t even have to touch you, would I, Taehyung? All I’d have to do is jerk my fat cock off looking at those pretty lips and sweet cock and tell you how sexy you are and you’d come all over yourself like a fucking whore, wouldn’t you?” Jin snarled, curling his fingers to push against the other man’s prostate, milking it so efficiently that it made Taehyung choke on a sob.

“Y-yes, yes, Oppa, yes, love knowing that you’re horny for me. Love it. Love making you happy, love making you hard,” Taehyung whimpered, tilting his head back so Jimin could kiss his neck.

“TaeTae, you’re so fucking good at making us hard, baby.” Jimin muttered, meeting Jin’s eyes over Taehyung’s shoulder. “Oppa’s gonna show you just how hard you make him when he stuffs his cock in your tight little asshole.”

“Jimin,” Jin grunted, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he fought not to get too carried away in the scene.

“Oppa, please. Please, fuck us. Put your big cock in Taehyung, please, I want your fingers.” Jimin begged, Taehyung’s face pressed into his shoulder. “My pussy needs it, Oppa, I’m getting so wet for you.”

“Fuck. Fuck, you little slut. You want Oppa to fuck your little cunt after TaeTae comes, is that it? What makes you think you’ve earned the right for me to come in your dirty pussy, Jiminie, hmm? Maybe I’d rather use Taehyung as my slutty little comedump tonight. Look how pretty he is riding Oppa’s fingers. Look how badly he wants my cock.”

“Want it so bad, Oppa, want it, want you to wreck me.” Taehyung whined breathlessly, still undulating his hips, impaling himself repeatedly on Jin’s fingers. “Please, please, please Oppa, please fuck me.”

“You’re so gorgeous when you beg for me, baby.” Jin cooed, pulling his fingers free and quickly replacing them with his cock, pulling Taehyung into his own lap, his chest to the younger man’s back. “Don’t dawdle, baby, Oppa hasn’t got all day. Fuck yourself on my cock, show Jiminie what a good little cockwarmer really looks like. Show him what a fucking whore you are for Oppa’s cock. Oh, baby, look how hard your sweet little cock is. Making such a mess, baby, is that all for me?”

“Yes,” Taehyung choked, blinking tears out of his eyes as he bounced on Jin’s cock, eyes on Jimin’s cock, throbbing scarlet against his stomach.

“You’ve gotten Jiminie all worked up as well, baby. Look at him, desperate to be a perfect little cock slut like you. Aren’t you, Jiminie?” Jin pressed.

“Yeah, Oppa, I wanna please you like Taehyung.” Jimin insisted. “Please, please… I want your cock too, Oppa, it’s not fair!”

“Oh God, oh God, Oppa, right there.” Taehyung cried, tossing his head back onto Jin’s shoulder. Jin thrusted up into the youngest man again, eyes fixed on Jimin’s, making the dancer whine desperately.

“Open your tight hole for me, Jimin. Maybe if you make yourself look appetising enough, Oppa will let TaeTae come quickly so he can fuck your slutty pussy, as well.” Jin bargained, and both submissives let out sweet little moans. Taehyung doubled his efforts working himself on Jin’s erection, plush ass bouncing tantalisingly. Jin moved his hand from the youngest man’s hair to his throat, choking him a little, using the hold to force him down harder on his cock.

“Feels so good, Oppa,” Jimin whined breathlessly, and Jin glanced up from where he was fucking into Taehyung’s body to see the dancer forcing himself open on two fingers, lube squelching obscenely. He held his ass open with his free hand, his weight on his face where his cheek pressed into the mattress. “G-gonna be so tight, Oppa… My fingers are nothing compared to your c-cock.” He babbled, moaning shamelessly as he stroked over his spot, riding his own fingers desperately. Jin grunted in the back of his throat, tightening his hold on Taehyung and making his eyes roll back in his head.

“Touch yourself, Taehyung. Oppa wants to feel your wet hole squeeze nice and tight when you come.” Jin hissed in the vocalist’s ear, forcing his head back so he could feel the boy’s fluttering pulse against his fingertips, struggling against Jin’s hold even as the body that held the sweet rhythm went pliant and obedient at his touch.

“Oppa, Oppa, I’m so close,” Taehyung rasped, filthy voice even grittier than usual with Jin’s hand cutting off most of his air, “please, please, don’t stop, Oppa, so good, cock so good, need… Gonna come, Oppa, please…” Jimin whined at the slick sound of Taehyung’s fist flying over his cock, and Jin nibbled at the man’s earlobe, sucking it hard as Taehyung tensed up.

“Go on then, baby. Show Oppa how good he made you feel,” Jin growled, and Taehyung went lax, spurting his release up the bed as Jin loosened his hold and allowed the younger man to fall forward, rolling his hips nice and slow so Taehyung could ride out his orgasm, panting and moaning into the sheets between Jimin’s spread knees. “There you go, baby.” Jin sighed, pulling out slowly. The cool air of the bedroom, after Taehyung’s tight heat, made him wince, and he rolled the youngest man to the side gently before yanking Jimin down to meet him in the middle of the bed, the dancer’s fingers falling out of himself as he fought to regain his bearings.

“Oppa, please fill me up.” Jimin whined, a little dizzy from being pulled down and around onto his back, but he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Jin’s neck and tugging the other down for a desperate kiss.

Jin groaned, licking into the younger man’s mouth eagerly as he lined himself up with Jimin’s sloppy hole. He liked it really, really wet, and Jin couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy it as well.

“Such a tight, wet pussy you’ve got, Jiminie. So fucking turned on, aren’t you? It’s dripping down your thighs, you filthy fucking whore.” He snarled softly in Jimin’s ear, making him cry out in agonised pleasure.

“Y-yes, yeah, yeah, Oppa, so wet for you, needed your cock so bad. Needed you, please, please, fuck me. Move, Oppa, please!” He begged, eyes squeezed shut. Jin bit down hard on Jimin’s lip, forcing him to open his eyes as he reared back and shoved into him, Taehyung whimpering weakly next to them at the sight of Jimin getting his ass fucked hard.

“Your cock looks so big splitting Jiminie’s hole, Oppa.” Taehyung moaned, rolling over to nuzzle into Jin’s hip, licking away the sweat that was gathering in the dimples of his ass.

“Feels so good, Tae! Feels like it’s gonna rip me in half, I can’t!” Jimin cried, and Jin growled ruthlessly, fingers digging into the sheets on either side of Jimin’s head and redistributing his weight so he could fuck Jimin harder, faster, better. He was out of his goddamn mind, and it felt so good. He knew, somewhere, rationally, that Taehyung and Jimin would look after him. He felt like a monster. It felt good.

“Look how wrecked he is, Oppa. Look how much he’s crying from how good it is.” Taehyung purred, nibbling along Jin’s tanned skin.

“Oh God, oh God, Oppa, Jin, Oppa, please, I’m gonna come!” Jimin cried, and Jin slapped away Taehyung’s hand as it moved to stroke Jimin’s arousal, instead glaring in the youngest man’s face and pinning Jimin’s wrists above his head, hips jackrabbiting desperatley as he fought for both his own and Jimin’s release.

Jimin came first, screaming bloody murder, incoherent but somehow related to Jin’s name, and Jin pulled out hastily, squeezing the base of his cock as he closed his eyes, clawing back the ability to speak.

“On your knees in front of me, both of you. Dirty sluts,” he growled, jerking his cock efficiently as he watched the two submissives kneel and open their mouths for him, arousal evident in both pairs of eyes. Their cocks looked sore and sensitive, and Jimin couldn’t quite sit on his heels, and that thought made Jin finally come, spilling across soft cheeks and pink mouths, grunting in the back of his throat as Taehyung and Jimin kissed the come from each other’s faces, sharing it between them as their tongues danced together.

The three sat in silence for a moment, panting, Jin’s head tilted back towards the ceiling as he enjoyed the endorphins rushing through his bloodstream. Jimin and Taehyung exchanged an impish grin, and climbed up on the bed next to the older man, one on each side, and guided him to lie down, snuggling into either side of him.

“I love you, Oppa.” Taehyung said sweetly, kissing Jin’s left cheek.

“You’re the best Oppa in the whole world.” Jimin whispered, kissing the man’s right cheek.

“My boys.” Jin mumbled, nuzzling into each of their temples. “My good boys.”

“Night night, Oppa.”

“Mmmm…”

“Sweet dreams.” Jimin purred, burying his face in the sweaty skin of Jin’s chest, already rising and falling steadily with exhausted sleep.


	15. Switch

“Hey, baby!” Namjoon grinned as JinJin leapt into his arms, closing his eyes as he breathed in the smell of the younger man; he’d just come in from dance practise, and smelled of sweat. It would be gross on most people, but Namjoon swore that JinJin smelled of pineapple when he wasn’t wearing deodorant.

“I missed you.” JinJin murmured, burying his face in Namjoon’s shoulder. Namjoon caught Eunwoo’s eye as he pulled away, and his cheeks went a little pink. This was the first time he was going to be staying over at JinJin’s dorm. He’d met the rest of ASTRO before, sure, but he had the feeling that Eunwoo, JinJin’s primary partner, didn’t like him all that much.

“Namjoon hyung.” Eunwoo nodded as they broke apart, bowing somewhat stiffly as JinJin latched onto Namjoon’s waist. “You’re looking well.”

“Thanks, Eunwoo. You are, too. I hear rehearsals are going well…”

“Oh my God, you two are so awkward.” JinJin giggled, reaching out for Eunwoo’s hand and tugging him close. “You’re both my Daddies, and it would be great if you could be friends.”

“We… Could hang out sometime. When you’re not around?” Eunwoo phrased it like a question, and Namjoon nodded with a smile.

“Promise you won’t fuck Daddy Namjoonie?” JinJin pouted, and Namjoon gulped as Eunwoo smirked.

“Cross my heart.” He shrugged.

“Good to know,” Namjoon muttered.

“Speaking of fucking…” JinJin giggled, nuzzling into Namjoon’s shoulder, “don’t wait up!”

The next thing Namjoon knew, he was being shoved backwards onto a soft bed, JinJin grinning as he crawled up to straddle him. “Back in my day, rookies had bunk beds with broken springs,” he grumbled, making JinJin roll his eyes.

“I’m no rookie.”

“We only just got our own rooms!”

“Because you’re with a tiny company.” JinJin teased, and Namjoon pinched the younger man’s ass.

“Little shit,” Namjoon growled, making JinJin giggle as he peeled off his shirt. “You’re gonna pay for that.”

“I’m counting on it,” JinJin smirked, squealing as Namjoon rolled them over so he was on top. “I missed you, Daddy.”

Namjoon’s eyes softened, and he rubbed his nose against JinJin’s. “I missed you too.”

“I feel really bad, but uh… I just wanted to see you, please don’t be mad. I don’t think I can… Take you tonight.” JinJin blushed, licking his lips slightly.

“Are you sore, baby?” Namjoon cooed, tilting his head to the side. “It’s okay. I don’t mind just cuddling. I wanna hear all about your new album!” He lay down to the side, one leg slung over JinJin’s hip.

“I never said we were gonna just cuddle…” The younger man squirmed against Namjoon’s side, pushing his stiff little cock into the other man’s hip.

“Oh?” Namjoon chuckled, his hand smoothing through JinJin’s hair. “Dare I ask?”

“I wanna make you feel good, Daddy.”

“Mmmm… And how do you plan to do that? What do you wanna do to Daddy’s body tonight?” Namjoon purred, turning onto his side to face his lover.

JinJin sucked his lip between his teeth, watching Namjoon through his eyelashes. “Well…” He hesitated for a moment, trailing his pointer finger across the line of the older man’s collarbone. “I know that you love what you do with Papa and the other Bangtan members, and um… Maybe Baby could fuck you?”

Namjoon’s mouth dropped open a little, his eyes glazing over at the thought. “Oh, baby. You wanna get your sweet little cock wet, huh?”

“Daddy always feels so good inside me… I want Daddy to feel that good too.” JinJin whined, his fingers tracing patterns around Namjoon’s nipples. “I-I know my c-cock isn’t as big, but I’ll try really really hard to make you feel good, I swear! I’ll go super super fast and hard! I’ve been practising!”

“Practising?” Namjoon repeated, licking his lips. “You been humping your stuffies again, baby?”

“Yeah… My other Daddy, MJ, likes to watch me get my stuffies dirty. H-he…” JinJin blushed, cheeks darkening dramatically, “he says that I look slutty and naughty.”

“You certainly do,” Namjoon moaned, tugging JinJin closer so he could press his erection into the younger man’s hip. “I fucking loved watching you and Tae play that one time, got me so fucking hard, baby.”

“I-I liked you watching, Daddy.”

“Mmmmm… Do you wanna grab the lube for me, baby? Daddy’s gonna need a little bit of stretching before you can fuck him.” Namjoon sat up a little to take off his shirt as JinJin moved to rummage in the nightstand, yipping softly in delight as he produced the bottle of slick.

“Didn’t Papa fuck you this morning, Daddy?”

“Didn’t have time. He just… Ah, shit, baby, you look so good like that…” Namjoon groaned, watching as JinJin palmed his cock through his sweatpants, shirt thrown to the side. His baby was ripped, and at that moment looked so fucking hot Namjoon swore his hole clenched around nothing.

“What did Papa do to you, Daddy?” JinJin whispered, crawling over Namjoon’s body once he’d gotten rid of the rest of their clothes.

“H-he fucked my thighs. I was naughty.”

“Did Papa spank you?”

“Only a little,” Namjoon sighed, spreading his legs wide as JinJin slicked up his fingers. “He let me rub up against his thigh when he was done. Felt so fucking good.”

“Daddy, I wanna be inside you so bad,” JinJin whined, putting one short, slender finger to Namjoon’s entrance and pushing in slowly. “Need you to teach me, Daddy, teach me how to make you come like you do for Papa.”

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re doing just fine.” Namjoon groaned, back arching as JinJin’s finger probed inside him, crooked and twisting nice and slow. “Mmmmm… I can take another one.”

“Does it feel good, Daddy?” JinJin asked breathlessly, watching Namjoon’s face carefully, his own hole twitching tangibly, wanting so badly to be on the receiving end of his attention.

“Yeah, it does, baby, feels so good, you’re stretching me out nice and gently, such a good boy.” Namjoon replied, licking his lips, “I’m ready, baby, your little cock doesn’t need… Ah, shit… It doesn’t need as much room… Fuck, JinJin, come on, baby, don’t tease your Daddy, there’s a good boy…”

“I’m sorry my little boy cock isn’t big enough to please you like Papa’s does, Daddy.” JinJin panted, pulling his fingers out and wiping the lube off on his cock. He was already sweating a little.

“It’s okay, baby, don’t worry, just fuck me, baby.” Namjoon urged, his hands wrapping around the younger man’s hips to pull him in closer. “Sweetheart, look how hard you are.” He groaned, wrapping his hand around JinJin’s slick length to guide it between his legs.

“Wanna be inside you, Daddy, wanna make you feel good.” JinJin hiccupped, gulping in air as he sank into Namjoon’s tight heat. It had been literal years since he’d been inside anybody, and his head was spinning before he was fully in. “Shit, Daddy, you feel so good, so good, Daddy, please… Please, Daddy, can I move? Please, please, let me.” He whimpered, burying his face in Namjoon’s neck.

“Give me a minute, baby, it’s okay,” Namjoon soothed, running shaking fingers through JinJin’s hair. His cock was short, shorter than any he’d taken before, but it was deliciously thick, and it was driving Namjoon crazy. “Baby, you’ve got such a sweet little cock, making Daddy wanna pin you down and ride you until you cry.”

“Please, Daddy. Please, please.” JinJin’s ass flexed, hunching desperately into Namjoon’s heat, making the older man whine in pleasure.

“Go on, baby, go on, fuck me. Fuck Daddy’s ass, nice and hard, baby, be a good boy and make Daddy feel good.” Namjoon begged, spreading his legs wide as JinJin started thrusting enthusiastically. He had zero finesse, but what JinJin lacked in technique he more than made up for in dirty talk, whispering filth into Namjoon’s ear until the older man was just about ready to come untouched.

“Feel so fucking good, Daddy, feel so tight around my little cock, Daddy. Am I doing a good job, Daddy? Do you moan this loud for Papa? Oh, Daddy, Daddy, please, please let me come inside you, Daddy, you’re so fucking wet, Daddy. Daddy! Oh fuck, Daddy, please, please, let me. Let me come, Daddy, inside, inside Daddy, please, oh fuck, fuck shit, Daddy!” JinJin pleaded, jackrabbiting in and out of Namjoon’s hole.

“Yeah, come on baby, come on, come inside your Daddy. Get me all filthy with your come, baby. Fill your Daddy up like a good little slut. Come on, baby, you know you can fuck Daddy harder than that, just like that, baby. Come on, like this…” Namjoon growled, flipping them over hurriedly, smirking as JinJin writhed through his orgasm.

“Daddy, I wasn’t done, I can…”

“Shut up.” Namjoon teased, straddling the younger man and slipping down onto his cock once more. He hummed loudly to himself, running his hands through his hair and down his chest to grip his cock. “Now be a good boy and lie still. Daddy wants to come too.”

JinJin’s mouth fell open on a pitiful whine as Namjoon started to roll his hips, fucking into his fist and back on the other man’s cock, aware that JinJin was watching his every move. He tossed his head back, parting his lips in ecstasy as he rocked faster, working himself up into his peak.

“Daddy… Can I…?”

“No.” Namjoon cut him off, grin blooming on his face as he opened his eyes. “Daddy’s gonna take what he wants from your pitiful little cock.”

“Fuck.” JinJin grunted, throwing his head back, his cock twitching with aftershocks from his orgasm.

“Honestly I can barely feel it.” Namjoon moaned, quite obviously lying, but judging by the way JinJin thrashed helplessly underneath him, it had had the desired effect. “Ahhh, Daddy’s gonna come, baby, all over your hot fucking abs.”

“Want you to, Daddy, mark me up, Daddy, please…” JinJin urged, grabbing for Namjoon’s thighs and snapping his hips up a few times despite his nerves begging him not to overstimulate them any more.

“Oh God…” Namjoon groaned lowly, breath catching as his cock spurted, ropes of come slinging lines across JinJin’s tan skin. “Oh fuck, baby, that’s good.”

“Daddy!” JinJin cried, nails digging into Namjoon’s skin as his ass squeezed tightly around JinJin’s spent cock, making it slip sluggishly free. “Fuck me, that was incredible.”

“I don’t know if I can move.” Namjoon panted, tipping his head back.

“Honestly, I don’t really want you to move, Daddy.” JinJin smirked, and Namjoon grunted, slapping playfully at his lover. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.” He said softly, thumbs stroking gently along Namjoon’s thighs.

“Me too,” Namjoon sighed, finally flopping to his side next to his lover, gathering JinJin up in his arms, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, hyung.” JinJin smiled, burying his face in Namjoon’s neck. “I figured it probably wasn’t smart to let myself drop into subspace yet…”

“I appreciate it, baby.”

“I didn’t know if you were ready for…”

“Jinwoo,” Namjoon reached up to touch JinJin’s mouth, closing his fingers over the swollen lips, “quit your leader-ing. I’m okay. I promise. Just snuggle me, dammit.”

JinJin beamed, his eyes crinkling up, and Namjoon kissed him on the nose.


	16. Pretty Girl

“Come on Hobi, you know you want to. I miss your cock.” Namjoon pouted, pawing at Hoseok’s shirt, straddling his lap. “I swear I’ll be so good. I’ll be the best little cock slut you ever fucked.”

Hoseok smirked, making eye contact with Jin over Namjoon’s shoulder. “I don’t know baby,” he drawled, “for starters, you seem to have forgotten who I am altogether…”

“Master,” Namjoon whined, grinding down slow and filthy, “please…”

“I’m not convinced he wants it enough, Hobi.” Jin sighed dramatically, and Namjoon threw his head back.

“I do! Please, Master, I want your cock splitting me open. Miss your big, fat cock. Want your hands around my throat, Master, please, I’ll do anything. I already… I’m so wet for you, Master.”

“Oh, so you’ve been fucking yourself without permission? Is that smart, baby?” Hoseok asked, “you know that’s against your Daddy’s rules.”

“No… Daddy prepped me earlier on while you were at the studio. He used lots and lots of lube, just how you like it.” Namjoon batted his eyelashes, and Hoseok and Jin exchanged a mischievous glance.

“Fine. But we do it my way. Filthy little slut,” Hoseok chuckled as Namjoon scrambled off his lap, getting up and stretching out the kinks in his back. “You joining us, hyung?”

“If you don’t mind.” Jin shrugged, slinging his arm around the dancer’s shoulders, “I was thinking we could take him together. It’s been a while since we double teamed him like that.”

“Spitroast or DP?”

Jin just smirked, tilting his head to the side. “I invested in this really great German lube…”

“It would be a shame not to try it out on our resident size queen, then, wouldn’t it?” Hoseok grinned as they entered the bedroom, Namjoon already naked and lounging on the bed. “You’ve been working out.” He noted, eyes scanning appreciatively over Namjoon’s trim waist.

“Gym helps me work out my anxiety.” Namjoon licked his lips, running his hand down his toned chest and stomach. “You like it, Master?”

“Yeah, baby, you look fucking hot.” Hoseok murmured, stalking towards the bed. “Your Daddy and I have big plans for your slutty, tight little body tonight. Turn over. Show me your sloppy hole.”

Jin grunted softly at Hoseok’s words, reaching down to squeeze his cock to hardness through his trousers as Namjoon turned over onto his knees. “I’ve got another idea.” He crossed to Hoseok’s wardrobe, and pulled out one of the silk scarves the dancer had been wearing for their most recent comeback. Shooting a smirk to Hoseok, he bent to tie the scarf around Namjoon’s eyes, licking his lips as he heard the leader’s breath hitch as his vision was taken away.

“It’s been way too long since we blindfolded you.” Hoseok hummed, stroking up the length of Namjoon’s thigh and pulling his cheeks apart, getting a good look at his lubricated entrance.

“We’re going to take such good care of you, baby.” Jin cooed, running his fingers along Namjoon’s back. “You can come whenever you want, baby, but Master and I aren’t gonna stop until we’ve both filled up your sweet ass.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Namjoon gasped, toes curling and cock flexing impatiently, weight canting back a little, encouraging the two older men to get on with it. Hoseok didn’t disappoint, sinking two long fingers into him with no preamble.

“Always so wet and ready for cock, isn’t he, Jin?” He hummed, curling his fingers towards the base of Namjoon’s cock to make him whine.

“Such a good little slut for us,” Jin agreed, “such a pretty pussy you’ve got, Joonie. Bet you can’t wait for your Master to stuff you full, can you, baby girl?”

“N-no, Daddy, I can’t.” Namjoon stammered, cheeks burning red. “Please, Master, need you to breed my needy pussy.”

Hoseok sucked in air through his teeth, his cock giving a jump at Namjoon’s filthy behaviour, and grappled for the lube with his free hand. Squeezing some out directly onto his cock, he hissed at the cold before hurriedly replacing his fingers with his erection. The lube made the slide all the wetter, all three men groaning out loud at the obscene squelching sound it made.

“Wet fucking slut.” Hoseok grunted, snapping his hips hard, and Namjoon nodded with a soft whimper.

“Please. Please. Need your big cock to fuck me open, Master.”

“Shut up.” Hoseok snapped, wrapping his fingers around the leader’s throat and pulling him up onto his knees. “Your voice keeps reminding me that I’m not fucking a pretty little girl, and you know Master only likes soft little cunts to fuck.”

“Oh God,” Jin groaned, stroking his cock slowly, enjoying every inch of the show the other two men were putting on for him.

Namjoon opened his mouth to apologise, but let out a sweet, high-pitched whimper instead, pushing back into Hoseok’s thrusts. Jin grabbed one of Namjoon’s hands and guided it to his cock, urging the younger man to stroke him off. Hoseok sank his teeth into Namjoon’s shoulder blade, snapping his hips hard and fast, brutally fucking soft little whines out of their leader’s open mouth.

“There’s a good little girl. This is what you’re made for, baby. Pleasing your Oppas and letting them breed your filthy pussy nice and full. That’s what you want, isn’t it, Joonie? You want Daddy to fuck his come up inside you?” Hoseok snarled, making the other two men moan wantonly.

“Lie down, Hobi, let our pretty little Princess take a ride for a while.” Jin urged, pushing Hoseok gently to rest on his ass, before lowering slowly to the bed to avoid letting his cock slip free from Namjoon’s warm hole. Namjoon let Jin and Hoseok handle him like a doll, positioning him in Hoseok’s lap, his back arched as he rocked down on the dancer’s rigid cock.

“Feels so good,” Namjoon muttered breathlessly, bouncing like his life depended on it. Jin shushed him, slicking up two of his fingers, and slowly worked the first one in besides Hoseok’s cock, stilling Namjoon with a hand to his shoulder. “Ohhh…”

“Be quiet, Princess, Daddy’s concentrating.” Hoseok scolded, making Namjoon bite his lip.

“Such a tight cunt, baby, I can’t wait to fuck you with Hobi Oppa.” Jin grunted, curling his finger to rub insistently against Namjoon’s prostate, making him cry out in pleasure, pushing back for more, needing to feel full. “You want another one, you filthy fucking whore?”

“Please,” Namjoon nodded, drilling his ass down to open himself up wider.

“You should see how nicely our Princess’ little pussy is opening up for us, Hobi. Like a fucking flower, it is.”

“Fuck.” Hoseok’s cock throbbing threateningly, and he hissed through his teeth as he clawed back his orgasm before it could crest. “Hurry up, our Princess is getting desperate.”

Jin sunk a second finger, Namjoon’s ass swallowing it up greedily, aching to be stretched to his breaking point. Licking his lips, Jin scissored and curled the digits, prodding and poking in all the right places until Namjoon was trembling, thighs quaking with stimulation.

“I’m gonna come, Daddy, gonna come.” He whined, his fingernails pinching into Hoseok’s shoulders. “Get inside, Daddy, want your cock, please, please, inside.”

“Alright, alright, baby. We’ll give you what you need.” Jin soothed, pushing Namjoon’s torso forward so his chest pressed against Hoseok’s, giving him more room to guide his cock to the younger man’s hole. “Relax, baby, or Daddy won’t fit.” As Namjoon’s muscles relaxed, Jin pushed the head of his cock inside, all three men grunting in pleasure as it popped inside. “So fucking good, baby girl, such a good little cockwarmer, aren’t you?”

“Do you want to move or should I?” Hoseok asked, his voice tight with the effort it was taking him not to shoot his load on the spot.

Jin didn’t answer, just pushed in deeper, making Namjoon sob loudly in pleasure as his Daddy found a slow, deep rhythm, his fingernails scrabbling for purchase on Hoseok’s back. Hoseok’s head fell back, hips stuttering up into Namjoon’s hole as he felt Jin’s thick length rub slowly past his own.

“Daddy! Please, please, faster!” Namjoon whined, seconds away from coming all over the place. “Use my wet pussy, Daddy, breed me up, I want it!”

“I have to take a picture of this. Pass me your phone, Joonie.” Jin ordered, slapping his lover’s ass lightly, and Hoseok passed over Namjoon’s phone, the submissive a little too busy drooling stupidly in pleasure to heed his Daddy’s command. Jin groaned as he snapped a couple of pictures of Namjoon’s puffy hole fluttering around two thick cocks, and recorded a short clip of him fucking in and out, lube dripping out of Namjoon’s messy entrance. “There you go, baby girl. A little something to remember this by. Bet you’ll have fun watching that back later, trying to stuff yourself full with your fingers, crying out because it’s just not fucking enough, is it Princess? You need your Daddy and Master’s cocks to really feel full, don’t you, huh? Do you like being stuffed full of cock, Joonie?”

“Yes!” Namjoon screamed, back arching as he came hard, spilling over Hoseok’s chest as his ass clamped down, sending Hoseok grunting, into his own peak, unable to hold on anymore. “Oh God, shit, fuck, Daddy please, please…”

“Yeah, baby, not long, gonna come soon.” Jin promised, watching Hoseok’s hands pull Joonie’s cheeks wide, letting him see as Hoseok’s cock throbbed inside the submissive, pumping his come deep into the rapper. “Fuck. Fuck, baby girl, squeeze your sweet fucking cut for me, baby, make Daddy come.”

Namjoon whined desperately, using what little brain power he had left to make his ass ripple, sending Jin reeling into orgasm. Hoseok moaned softly as he felt Jin’s cock pulse up against his, pulling Namjoon’s blindfold from his face as the three of them panted for breath.

“Daddy, stay in me a while.” Namjoon mewled as Jin went to move away, “I wanna stay like this for a little while, please?”

“Of course, baby, whatever you want.” Jin cooed, kissing the nape of Namjoon’s neck. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Daddy.” Namjoon yawned. “Are you okay, Master?” He asked, already half asleep, and Hoseok shrugged, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist and tugging him to lie down on top of him.

“There’s a good boy.” Hoseok murmured, “go to sleep, Joonie, you made us feel so good, baby.” He carded his fingers through Namjoon’s hair, blushing a little bit at the tender look on Jin’s face as he watched them.

“I’ll pull out,” Jin whispered as Namjoon fell asleep, and Hoseok nodded. As cute as a cuddle threesome would be after their hot, desperate sex, he didn’t think he could handle the weight of both Namjoon and Seokjin on top of him. “That was fun, Hobi.” Jin smiled like an angel, and Hoseok thought to himself that he would never understand how the sweet nurturing part of the older man existed in the same body as the part that got off on making Namjoon cry.

Not that he was complaining, no. He would never, ever complain about anything to do with Kim Seokjin.

“It was amazing, hyung, thanks for including me in your play time.” Hoseok smiled as Jin lay next to them, his hand absently stroking the toned line of Namjoon’s back.

“It’s not like it’s a chore.” Jin chuckled, snorting quietly with mirth as Namjoon began to snore.

“God fucking dammit, Namjoon,” Hoseok grumbled, but settled down anyway, Seokjin snuggling into his shoulder.


	17. Double

“Namjoon,” Hoseok sighed, pushing away from the microphone. “We need a break.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Namjoon snapped, not taking his eyes from the screen in front of him. “Do it again.”

Yoongi clenched his jaw. “You did not just tell my boyfriend to shut the fuck up.”

“Boys,” Hoseok rubbed the middle of his forehead as the two started to glare at each other. “Stop it. We’re all getting pissed off, let’s just go outside for a while.”

“The deadline is today, we don’t have the goddamned time.” Namjoon growled. “If you can’t get it right, I’ll just give the part to Jungkook.”

“Get on the floor.” Yoongi lunged across the desk to grab Namjoon by the scruff of his neck. “Now.”

“Oh, fuck off, Yoongi.”

“Get on the floor before I put you there.”

“Yoongi, stop it.” Hoseok sighed, coming out of the sound booth to stand before the two bristling men. “You shouldn’t be trying to force him when you’re angry. Breathe, baby. It’s okay.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes. “Seriously, we have to work. We haven’t got time for this shit.” All he wanted to do was to get this demo sent off to BigHit so he didn’t have a barrage of angry emails from their producers on Monday morning. “Can you please just do it again?”

“You’re being a brat.” Yoongi hissed.

“And you’re being a dick.” Namjoon snapped.

“Oh my God.” Hoseok groaned, tugging on his own hair. “Okay look, we’ll do a couple more takes and then we’ll sort this out, yes?” He dropped into Yoongi’s lap, kissing his tense boyfriend first on the temple, and then on the cheek, before whispering in his ear. “I could really do with a coffee though… You think you could maybe go and get one from across the street? And… While you’re out, get some lube as well, would you?”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Yoongi softened slightly. “But if he’s rude to you again you have to punch him in the nose for me.”

Hobi snorted, eyeing the way Namjoon’s knee was bouncing impatiently, and got off Yoongi’s lap to head back into the sound booth. He watched Yoongi grab his wallet and leave, letting out a soft sigh as the door clicked shut behind him, and put the headphones back on. He made brief, disappointed eye contact with Namjoon, but the leader hastily looked back to the computer and restarted the backing track, ducking his head as Hoseok began to record once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~

They ended up getting what Namjoon needed in the second try, and by the time Yoongi came back with two cups of coffee, they were finishing up. Namjoon was quiet as he spliced the track together, cheeks a little pink. Yoongi was calmer, smiling softly at Hoseok between sips of coffee, massaging the back of his lover’s neck with his free hand.

“Done,” Namjoon piped up after a few minutes, sitting back and playing the track back. With a nod from Yoongi and Hoseok, he saved and sent it to BigHit, before sitting back in his chair and letting out a long groan, covering his face with his hands.

“On your knees, Joon.” Hoseok said quietly, looking only at Yoongi as he casually drunk the last of his coffee. He didn’t need to watch Namjoon to know that he was slowly sinking to his knees on the floor of the studio, dropping his eyes to the ground. Yoongi glanced over Hoseok’s shoulder at their leader and smirked.

“You know that you’ve been naughty, don’t you, kitten?” Yoongi sighed, patting Hoseok’s thigh so the younger man would rise from his lap, going to sit in the chair Namjoon had just vacated.

Namjoon nodded wordlessly, shoulders rising to his ears. Hoseok reached out to run his fingers through the other man’s hair, taking note of the slight greasy texture of Namjoon’s hair. Their leader evidently hadn’t been looking after himself as he should in the last couple of days. It was no surprise, really; Seokjin was away in Tokyo filming with Taehyung and Jimin for Puma. Namjoon always worked himself too hard without his boyfriend to keep him centred in reality.

“You’re going to make it up to us, though, aren’t you, Joonie?” Hoseok murmured, and Namjoon nodded eagerly, furtively glancing up at Yoongi through his eyelashes. “Good boy.”

Namjoon sighed, looking like he wanted to say something, but kept quiet. Yoongi bent to grip the hem of Namjoon’s shirt, gently tugging it up and over his head before turning his attention to the younger man’s shoes, socks and trousers, urging Namjoon briefly to his feet so he could step out of the rest of his clothes. Hoseok unzipped his jeans, still mostly soft, and guided Namjoon’s face to his crotch, letting the other man nuzzle into his boxers, knees out wide, ass on his heels, all spread out for them. Hoseok let out a soft hum, scratching encouragingly behind Namjoon’s ears. Yoongi watched as Namjoon’s breathing deepened, his eyes fluttering shut as his lips brushed along Hobi’s hardening cock through the soft cotton of his underwear.

“Such a pretty mouth, Joonie. So quiet for us now. No-one would have thought that you’d been mouthing off all afternoon, would they? Maybe we should have gotten your mouth on a dick earlier.” Yoongi murmured, crouching behind Namjoon to play with his hole, reaching for the new bottle of lube he’d picked up at the store across the street.

“He’s always good when he’s got cock in his face,” Hoseok chuckled fondly, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as Namjoon suckled at his tip. Hoseok waved him back an inch or two to pull his cock from the confines of his underwear, rubbing the wet slit across Namjoon’s plush lower lip. “Open up, kitten.” He murmured, voice gentle and soothing. Namjoon’s eyes flicked up to watch Hoseok’s expression as he took the head of the older man’s cock into his mouth, relishing in the feeling of it growing hard on his tongue.

Yoongi watched over Namjoon’s shoulder as he slowly worked his index finger into the other man’s hole, licking his lips as Hoseok rolled his head back slowly on his shoulders. Namjoon let out a soft whimper, but otherwise stayed quiet and still, sucking Hoseok to hardness. Yoongi caressed Namjoon’s side with his free hand, encouraging his shoulders to sink down, the tension to drain from his back.

“We’re both gonna fuck you, kitten.” Yoongi informed, slurring his words together in the accent that made both Namjoon’s and Hoseok’s cocks throb. “I’m gonna open you up and slide up inside of you, and then I’m gonna stretch you even more and Master’s gonna fuck his cock inside you as well.”

Namjoon whimpered, ass clenching around the second finger that Yoongi had just slipped inside him.

“Do you like the sound of that, kitten?” Hoseok asked, cheeks flushed red. He thought, suddenly, that he’d never be satisfied with a blowjob from a woman ever again after experiencing it at the hands (or mouth) of Namjoon and Yoongi.

Namjoon nodded slowly, taking Hoseok’s cock deeper, pressing his thumb into the palm of his hand to keep from choking as the tip slid past his gag reflex. He rocked back half an inch against Yoongi’s fingers, resulting in the older man spanking his ass harshly. He let out a soft keen, eyes rolling back slightly.

Yoongi growled softly at him in warning, spanking his other cheek. “Don’t be greedy, kitten.” He slid his fingers in and out of Namjoon’s ass more slowly just to tease, smirking as the other let out a whimper around his mouthful of cock. “It’s a shame we don’t have your collar and tail, kitten. I’m sure you’ll let us pet you anyway, though, won’t you?”

Namjoon’ squirm was answer enough, and this time Yoongi allowed it, hooking a third finger into his hole. Hoseok watched Yoongi, his eyes tracking every flex of his bicep, the jut of his jaw as he bit into his lip, the way his gaze ate Namjoon up like he was starving.

“Is kitten almost ready?” Hoseok asked, voice tight. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out with Namjoon drooling on his cock like this.

“Another couple of minutes. Kitty hasn’t been fucked in a couple of days, he’s so fucking tight.” Yoongi answered, tugging lightly on Namjoon’s rim, making him choke and splutter on Hoseok’s cock, which made the latter grunt and throw his head back. Namjoon pulled back to cough, and arched his neck back so his head was resting on Yoongi’s shoulder.

“Please, please Master, please pet me. Please…” Namjoon rasped, nuzzling into the side of Yoongi’s neck. “I’ll be such a good kitty, I’ll come as many times as you want…”

“Will you now?” Yoongi drawled, eyes narrowing into slits as his mouth quirked in a naughty smile. “We’ll see about that,” he purred, reaching around to rub at the slit of Namjoon’s dripping cock, making the younger man thrust desperately into his touch. “Is that the spot, baby?” He whispered, “is that the spot where my little kitten likes to be petted?”

“Yes,” Namjoon whined, back arching. “Thank you, thank you Master.”

Hoseok just stared with his mouth agape, watching Yoongi masterfully manipulate Namjoon’s body until he was shaking, the teasing of his cock good but not enough to push him over the edge. That, paired with the three fingers fucking into him from behind had the youngest man keening. Hoseok was just about ready to come just looking at the two of them. Namjoon’s darker, bare and bigger form desperately writhing before Yoongi’s pale, fully clothed, petite body made a beautiful image. Hobi’d remember it forever.

“S-so close, Master, please…”

“Do you promise to come as many times as your Masters want, kitten? If you think you can come again then Master will let you come now…” Yoongi promised, wrapping his fingers around the tip of Namjoon’s dick, massaging the frenulum and soft, spongy head.

Namjoon nodded. “Yes, yes, I swear, kitten swears, please…”

“Stop.” Hoseok ordered, and both men looked up at him. It was hard to decide which of them was more disappointed. Hoseok smirked. “Don’t you think you’re forgetting something?”

Yoongi gulped. “C-can I make kitten come, Sir?”

Hoseok reached out to pet Yoongi’s hair, bending to kiss the crown of his head. “Of course you can, baby, if you’re sure that he’ll be able to come again on my cock.” He booped Namjoon’s nose. “Are you sure you’ll be able to come again, kitten?”

“Yes, Sir. Kitten will come as many times as Master tells him to.” Namjoon answered, eyes pleading with Hoseok.

Hoseok grinned, and bent to kiss the crown of Namjoon’s head as well. “Alright then, baby, make our slutty kitten come, and make sure he’s stretched enough to take my cock.”

Yoongi didn’t need to do much, just pressed the nail of his thumb lightly into Namjoon’s slit and gave the head a gentle squeeze, and he was coming, breath hitching in his throat. It may not have been the most earth-shattering orgasm of his life, but it was a relief, and sent him sinking deeper down into subspace, ass clenching and going slack around Yoongi’s fingers.

“He’s ready, Sir.” Yoongi licked his lips, spreading his fingers inside the submissive one last time before gently pulling his fingers out and shuffling back so Hoseok could take his place.

“Take off your clothes, baby. I want to see the marks I left on you last night.” Maybe he was possessive. Maybe it annoyed Yoongi in the light of day, sitting in front of the make-up noonas, but judging by the visible twitch in Yoongi’s trousers, he didn’t mind very much in the darker atmosphere of the studio.

Hoseok lay down on his back and pulled Namjoon backwards to straddle his hips, holding his cock steady and helping Namjoon sink down on it. When Namjoon was seated and he looked back up again, Yoongi was naked, cock sweetly flushed against his trim stomach. Hoseok ushered him forward, helping Namjoon to lean back a little, taking a bit of his weight until Yoongi got close enough to open his legs and put them over his shoulders.

Namjoon hadn’t said anything for a while, Hoseok realised, and petted down his side, the backs of his fingers stroking gently across soft skin. Yoongi was a little preoccupied rubbing lube into Namjoon’s stretched rim, pupils blown wide with lust. “Ahh…” Namjoon whined softly, and Hoseok shushed him, voice low and soothing.

“There’s a good kitten.” Hoseok crooned, rocking his hips slowly up into the younger man. “Sir’s gonna fuck you for a while first, okay? Get kitten’s little cock nice and hard again.”

Namjoon sighed, nodding lazily, mouth hanging open as Hoseok rocked him slowly back and forth, sharing his weight with Yoongi. Namjoon loved to feel small, and there, held up between two men, full of cock, he couldn’t have felt much smaller. His cock started to twitch back to life as Hoseok hit his prostate, the overstimulation making him groan and roll his head on his shoulders.

“Bet it feels so good, kitten.” Yoongi whispered, watching where Hoseok’s cock was sliding in and out of Namjoon and leaning in to blow hot air across the sticky head of his cock. “Bet you’ll be hard in no time.”

“‘S good…” Namjoon sighed, head lolling back as Yoongi’s mouth closed around his dick, lip curling a little at the oversensitivity but taking it like a champ. Hoseok was just rocking him, barely moving his his at all, letting Namjoon’s weight fuck him on the dancer’s cock. It took a little longer than usual for Namjoon to grow hard, but Yoongi’s mouth could work miracles, and before long the youngest rapper was just leaking once more.

“You can start opening him up again now, baby.” Hoseok said, voice strained and soft. It was hard to resist fucking Namjoon senseless, but he knew he had to wait. It would be worth it when Namjoon was crying, stretched out around both of them.

Yoongi pulled off Namjoon’s cock, slicking his fingers and adding more lube to Namjoon’s rim, rubbing at the tight fit around Hoseok’s cock until he could slip the tip of his slender finger inside. Namjoon whimpered, but pushed back, apparently desperate. Yoongi swore under his breath as he carefully pushed his finger in all the way, pausing every inch to let Namjoon breathe.

“You’re so good, kitty.” Yoongi muttered once his finger was all the way in, Hoseok rocking an inch in and out just to test the tightness.

“You can start working in the second one, baby, kitten is being so good, loosening up so well.” Hoseok insisted, hand squeezing the younger man’s hip. “You’re such a good fuck, kitten, always take it like a fucking champ, don’t you, huh?”

“Yessir…” Namjoon slurred, almost drunk on the endorphins crashing through his bloodstream. “‘M good.”

“Yeah, you are.” Yoongi agreed, his second finger halfway in, wriggling slightly to encourage Namjoon to relax. He brushed the younger man’s prostate, making him sob, cock flexing with the need for more.

“Put your mouth back on him,” Hoseok ordered, sliding Namjoon’s body slightly up and down his cock, going nice and slow. Namjoon’s hole was so hot, so wet with lube that it was making the most obscene noises with every shift of Yoongi’s fingers. Hoseok closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowing as he concentrated on not coming.

“Oh!” Namjoon yelped when Yoongi sucked hard at the tip of his cock, arms trembling where they were holding him up, palms pressed to the floor either side of Hoseok’s chest. “Please, please… Come… Gonna, need…”

“You wanna come again, kitten?” Hoseok asked breathlessly, “you insatiable little slut.”

Yoongi started to pull back, going easy on the younger man, but Hoseok quickly pushed him back down. Yoongi smirked around the tip of Namjoon’s cock; he should have known that Hoseok would want to torture Namjoon like this.

“Please!” Namjoon cried, tears streaming down his face as Yoongi pushed the third finger in, curling them to press insistently on his prostate. “Oh, oh, please!”

“Kitten, you sound so pretty when you beg. You want it bad, huh? Wanna come for Master? Wanna come down Master’s throat, huh? Dirty little kitten.” Hoseok purred, knotting his hand in Yoongi’s hair and urging him to take Namjoon’s cock deeper.

Namjoon couldn’t help it, then. He screamed as his cock spurted weakly, body trembling, ass desperately trying to clamp down on Hoseok’s cock. He whined with every aftershock, incoherently begging for more, for less, none of them really knew which. Yoongi pulled off, squeezing in his pinky finger, eyeing Namjoon puffy hole, making sure that it was still nice and wet. Just to be safe, he rubbed a little more lube into it with his free hand.

“Colour, kitten?” Hoseok asked, palming Namjoon’s soft, messy cock ever so gently.

Namjoon sobbed, and Hoseok raised his hand, stopping his gentle thrusting to give him a moment to respond. “G-green. Green, please… Please…”

“Okay, kitten, good boy.” Hoseok murmured, “Master’s gonna slide right up inside you in a minute, fuck you full of come. I know that’s what our slutty kitten likes, isn’t it?” He felt more than saw Yoongi pull his fingers out, Namjoon’s ass suddenly feeling loose around his cock, but before it could spasm shut, the hot, blunt head of Yoongi’s cock was there, pressing insistently in next to Hoseok.

“Stay still, kitten, let me in…” Yoongi muttered, guiding his cock in slowly, pausing every half an inch, kissing the younger man’s thighs. “Fuck, fuck, you’re so tight.”

“Mm-master… hyung, p-please…” Namjoon sobbed, chest heaving. He felt like he was being torn apart, his ass burning, but his cock was twitching, trying in vain to come to life once more. He was drooling, stupid, sobbing, letting the two older men hold him up between them and take what they needed.

“That’s it, kitten, so good.” Hoseok grunted, forcing himself to stay still, unable to keep from moaning at the feeling of Yoongi’s cock sliding against his. “Almost there, kitten, almost…”

Yoongi was watching where his cock was sliding in, big hands smoothing Namjoon’s thighs in an attempt to centre him, though he knew it was mostly useless. Eventually, though, he was fully seated, and he paused for a few moments, watching Namjoon shake. Hoseok was tense everywhere, looked about three seconds from coming, and it was just as well; Yoongi knew he wasn’t going to last long given how much he’d waited and how good Namjoon looked all wrecked like this.

“Move!” Namjoon whined, trying and failing to rock his hips with the hold that Yoongi and Hoseok had on him.

“Fuck our cute little kitten nice and hard, baby, he’s earned it.” Hoseok encouraged, grunting in the back of his throat as Yoongi started to thrust, rolling his hips in slow circles. It didn’t take him long to build up speed, and soon Namjoon was utterly boneless in Hoseok’s hold, just screaming and crying with every push against his prostate.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you, kitten?” Yoongi panted, tossing his head back to flick his fringe out of his face, gripping Namjoon’s thighs so tightly he was sure to leave finger-shaped bruises. “You like it when Master uses you all up like this?”

Namjoon didn’t answer, too far gone to speak, but Yoongi didn’t mind, focussing on his impending climax. He knew that Hoseok was right on the edge, the younger man’s scarlet, flushed face telling him all he needed to know.

Neither of the older man expected Namjoon to come again, going stiff and tense before shaking apart with a long, high-pitched moan. His cock was still mostly soft, but there was no mistaking the twitching of his ass. Namjoon was a mess, tears and drool making him look utterly wrecked, and at the sight of him and the tightness of his body, Yoongi couldn’t help but thrust in deep and come, mouth falling open as he groaned out his pleasure. Hoseok was mere seconds behind him, throwing his head to the side as he hit his peak and came inside Namjoon’s ass.

“Yoongi, you’d better pull out first.” Hoseok whispered, after a few seconds of panting into the silence. Yoongi nodded and shifted, Namjoon whining and hissing in pain when Yoongi’s cock slipped from his ass. Hoseok sat up, helping to lift Namjoon up and off his own dick, before depositing him on the couch behind them.

Yoongi helped Hoseok spread Namjoon’s legs, the youngest mewling in protest, but Yoongi shushed him gently, kissing his knee. Hoseok groaned at the sight of Namjoon’s hole, gaping and dripping come.

“Seokjinnie hyung would kill us if we didn’t get a picture,” Yoongi muttered, fumbling with his jeans on the floor to pull out his phone and snap a picture of the angry, puffy entrance. He almost wanted to lick it, but he knew that Namjoon was too sensitive after coming three times. Hoseok carefully checked the area, thumbs petting Namjoon’s thigh, only pulling back when he was sure that nothing was torn.

“Why aren’t cuddles?” Namjoon hissed, curling his knees into his chest the minute Hoseok let him go. Yoongi and Hoseok exchanged a smile and climbed onto the couch on either side of Namjoon, the younger man slumping against Yoongi’s side, putting his feet on Hoseok’s lap.

“Better?” Hoseok checked, rubbing the younger man’s calves, massaging the tight muscles with firm touches.

“Mmmm…”

“You can fall asleep if you want to, you must be tired out.” Yoongi murmured, running his fingers through Namjoon’s hair.

“Thirsty.”

“I got a bottle of water at the store,” Yoongi reached down to grab the bottle of water out of his bag. “Here you go, kitten.” He unscrewed it and held it to Namjoon’s lips.

Namjoon pushed it away after a few sips, burrowing his nose into Yoongi’s side.  
“Sleep now.”

“Mmmmhm, baby, you can sleep now.” Hoseok smiled, kissing Namjoon’s knee. “You did so good for us, kitten, you earned a little nap.”

When Namjoon woke up, Yoongi and Hoseok were both passed out, mouths wide open. Namjoon blinked awake, took another few sips of water, and pushed his face against Yoongi’s, lifting the older man’s hand and putting it in his hair pointedly.

“Hyung,” he whined, poking Yoongi awake.

“Ugh, fuck off…” Yoongi growled, tucking his hands between his thighs.

“Nooooo…” Namjoon insisted, “pet me.”

Yoongi grumbled, eyes still closed, but raised one of his hands to stroke the younger man’s hair. “Such a needy baby…”

“That’s me,” Namjoon purred, smiling as he drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
